Petricor
by Alice1420
Summary: Un nuevo año en Hogwarts y una Hermione con el corazón roto, decidirá cambiar su vida y cierto rubio hará lo que sea necesario para ser parte de ella. (DracoxHermione)(TheoxLuna)(HarryxGinny)
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia no participa en nada, solo aspira a tener un lugarcito en tu lista de favoritos…_

 _ **Nota de la Autora:**_ _Voldemort perdió, los mortifagos están muertos o en Azkaban, Fred está vivo. Esta historia se presenta un año después de la guerra, al término de la guerra Hogwarts se tardó un año para su restauración a la vez que vivía su tiempo para sufrir el luto por sus caídos, volviendo a su funcionamiento normal al año siguiente. Harry fue aceptado en el entrenamiento de auror apenas mostro interés en el cargo junto a Ron y Hermione fue la única que decidió volver a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios._

 _Y como está de más agregar ningún personaje me pertenece y no tengo poder sobre ellos… pero si lo tuviera jijij… imagina las posibilidades…_

Capítulo I

"… _ **Quien te arrodillo para humillarte…"**_

 _Ángel de amor – Maná._

 **\- Es la última vez, Ginny lo juro por lo que me queda de honor es la última vez que perdono a ese hombre… no, no no no, ese no es un hombre, es un… un… ¡Hagggg…!-** Hermione se paseaba por la habitación de Ginny hecha una furia **– Pero es que no entiendo, Ginny tú eres mi amiga mi mejor amiga se honesta, dime que paso… ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿No me preocupaba de él? … dime ¿Por qué me engaño?... Otra vez…-** Dijo pateando una silla hasta que está se estrelló contra la pared y cayó al piso.

- **Hermione cálmate, no merece que te pongas así por él, además tu no hiciste nada malo ÉL es el del problema, todo este tema del héroe de guerra y de la academia de auror se le subió a la cabeza no busques culpables donde no los hay, mi tonto hermano es el único culpable-**

 **\- Yo también soy una "Heroína de guerra"-** Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en el aire- **y no voy durmiendo con todo aquel me dirige una mirada. Ginny tu sabes que lo quiero, después de lo que paso la primera vez nada volvió a ser lo mismo, pero lo intente, lo perdone y prometió jamás volver a traicionarme y ahora sale con esto-** dijo tomando la edición del profeta de esa mañana, donde su página principal mostraba a un Ron semidesnudo dormido con dos chicas en una cama de un hotelucho, como habían conseguido una foto como esa es un misterio, al parecer alguien solo la envió al profeta con el único fin de exponer al supuesto héroe de guerra.

Ginny tomo el periódico y lo lanzo detrás de ella **– Hermione eres mi amiga, sabes que te quiero… y Ron bueno, sabes cómo es él… siempre quiso atención y ahora que la tiene créeme que sacara todos los beneficios que pueda de ella, el entrenamiento de auror es solo una de las cosas que siempre deseo y ahora con la fama que lo sigue… no tendrá control Hermione, te dije que te arrepentirías de perdonarlo la primera vez, hasta mamá te lo dijo… bueno no te echaré eso en cara-**

 **\- Lo acabas de hacer… "Te lo dije" y eso…-** dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros tratando de sonar relajada, fallando miserablemente en el proceso.

 **\- Saldrás adelante Hermione eres fuerte, hermosa y una bruja cuyo cerebro debería ser considerad tesoro nacional…-**

 **-No exageres Ginny-**

 **-¿Quién exagera?, eres malditamente brillante y por eso dejaras este mal rato atrás y te enfocaras en el futuro, en TU futuro en lo que nos espera este año a ambas-**

 **-Eres genial con los discursos sabes, tienes razón supongo que pronto dejara de doler, más que mi corazón es mi orgullo el que salió más herido… esto estará en boca de todos… ya me imagino lo que dirán… "Pobre Hermione, su novio la engaño, de nuevo… quizás se quedara sola, vivirá rodeada de gatos y coleccionando cupones de descuento", será la comidilla del mundo mágico-** Hermione termino sentada a los pies de la cama de Ginny.

 **-Si alguien dice algo de ti se las verá conmigo y Harry, él tampoco dejara que digan nada de ti, sabes que esta de tu lado, apenas vio el periódico corrió hasta la chimenea gritando que hablaría seriamente con Ron, que tu merecías respeto-**

 **-Ginny, tú y Harry son mis caballeros en brillante armadura ¿Qué haría yo sin ustedes?-**

Ginny se encogió de hombros **-Quedarte encerrada y sintiendo pena por ti por los rincones de tu habitación, saldrías solo a comer… pronto tu cabello se enredaría y tus uñas crecerían hasta que no puedas abrir la puerta y entonces un día te encontraremos muerta rodeadas de tu gatos y ellos…**

 **-Entiendo, Ginny gracias por ilustrar mi muerte con tanto detalle, fue esclarecedor y reconfortante, gracias-**

 **-Bueno pero eso nunca pasara por que me tienes aquí y no me detendré hasta que tengas un nuevo novio, apenas volvamos a Hogwarts te pondrás en el mercado, cada soltero disponible será sometido a una amplia selección de preguntas, tendrá que cumplir una lista de requisitos y ser aprobado por mí. Encontraremos a tu príncipe azul de una vez por todas… ya verás tu deja todo en mis manos-** Dijo frotándose las manos.

 **-Eso es lo que me preocupa, todo ese poder en tus manos… se te subirá a la cabeza… serás más una dictadora que una casamentera… es aterrador-** Hermione fingió temblar de miedo.

 **-Eres una pequeña mal agradecida, pero marca mis palabras Hermione, tú no terminaras este año sin un nuevo amor en tu corazón o no me llamo Ginny Weasley pronto Potter…-**

 **\- Guau Harry tenía razón, de verdad eres una fuerza a considerar -**

 **-Te escuche bien, dices que mi novio habla mal de mí a mis espaldas-** dijo tronándose los dedos con fuerza…-

 **-No dije nada… no oíste nada… NADA te digo-**

 **\- Lo perdonare por que fue a defender tu honor con el bruto de mi hermano…-**

 **-Te adoro Ginny…gracias por todo…-**

 **-De nada sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo… ahora vamos a limpiarnos esas lágrimas, te darás una ducha e iremos a casa de Luna a tomar el té, seguro se alegrará de vernos, vamos arriba pronto-** dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando juntas al cuarto de baño.

oooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooo

 **-Es que NO pudo creerlo, simplemente no puedo ¿Cómo pudiste, otra vez? Sabes lo afortunado que fuiste de que te perdonara la primera vez y ahora vas y metes la pata de nuevo… es que no tienes remedio, yo… yo no… no sé qué más decirte Ron… esto no te lo perdonara sabes cómo es Hermione, yo aún no creo que te haya perdonado la primera vez, pero ahora… no lo dudes ella cortara con todo esto… y tendrás suerte si sales lo suficientemente bien parado para continuar con tu entrenamiento, has visto las maldiciones que envía… son cosa seria… esto es grave Ron-**

 **-¿CREES QUE NO LO SE HARRY?, ya bastante tengo con mi madre reprochándome en la cara lo maravillosa que es Hermione conmigo y la suerte que tengo de tenerla… todos me dicen lo mismo, siempre-**

 **\- Noooo, yo creo que no sabes lo que hiciste esto dejara marcas en ella, está bien que ella sea malditamente aterradora en un campo de batalla y una estratega como ninguna, pero sigue siendo una chica y nuestra mejor amiga… Y tú la traicionaste de la peor forma posible y lo peor es que no fue la primera vez… ni la segunda me atrevo a decir…**

Ron confirmo sus sospechas bajando la cabeza en completo silencio.

 **-NO PUEDO CREERLO, NI SIQUIERA TIENES LA DECENCIA DE NEGARLO, ESTO LA DESTROZARA… NO SERE PARTE DE ESTO, ESTAS SOLO RON YO YA NO PUEDO AYUDARTE-** Hizo un movimiento para levantarse de su puesto en la barra, cuando noto la mirada perdida de Ron

 **-Sabes lo que más me molesta Harry, es que ella saldrá victoriosa de esto, ella será la victima de todo y yo quedare como un animal sin corazón frente a la comunidad mágica…-**

Harry lo interrumpió levantando los brazos para destacar lo obvio **\- Pues claro que es la víctima, la engañaste maldita sea… que no entiendes-**

 **-Bien me equivoque de acuerdo, soy humano puedo equivocarme también, no todos podemos ser malditamente perfectos como la chica dorada, la perfecta, la que siempre tiene razón y nunca se equivoca en nada-** dijo con burla casi escupiendo sobre la cara de Harry

Harry lo miro con confusión **\- Ron, tu… esta celoso de Hermione, es por eso que…-**

 **-Malditamente lo estoy, dime porque ella siempre es la buena, la que la gente quiere… Yo estoy entrenando para ser auror y ella volverá a terminar su año a Hogwarts ¿A quién crees que la prensa destaco más? A ella como siempre… ni siquiera es tan maravillosa… sabes que no ha querido tener relaciones sexuales conmigo aún… se creía que la iba a esperar… pues no, no todo gira alrededor de ella… se lo merece-** Termino tomando un largo trago de su vaso mientras Harry junto a él parecía haber dejado de respirar…

 **-No puedo creerlo, no… Ron…-** El aludido de volteo al escuchar su nombre de boca de su amigo, cuando de pronto termino en el piso rompiendo su banco y tirando su vaso de whisky sobre él.

 **-NO TE LA MERECES-** Dijo Harry con la cara roja y los nudillos con sangre, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos de rabia y había una nota de aprensión en su voz, sin duda la furia fluía desde él, su magia también hizo estragos por la taberna rompiendo vasos y ventanas al azar… para esta etapa de la conversación toda la taberna estaba escuchando su discusión **\- Me das asco Ron, no te atrevas a acercarte a ella me oyes, si te veo cerca de ella… solo diré que San Mungo no tendrá suficientes pociones reponedoras de sangre y arregla huesos para volver a armarte, está claro…-** Ante la mirada de Ron y su silencio se dio por entendido y se retiró de la taberna sin un rumbo fijo, debía salir de ahí si no quien sabe hasta dónde llegaría.

Harry nunca fue un hombre violento, pero Hermione era su amiga, su hermana… su familia, ya suficiente había sufrido en la guerra para que ahora viniera Ron y terminara de romper la poca felicidad que tenía en su vida, no lo merecía…

Luego de su salida del bar echando humo por las orejas Harry termino en otro bar, uno de mejor categoría que el anterior, sabía que el alcohol no era la respuesta pero necesitaba sacarse el mal sabor de boca que le dejo la confesión de Ron, aún no podía creer lo que Ron le dijo aunque si lo ponía en perspectiva la envidia de Ron podría ser la respuesta a ciertos comportamiento que tuvo, como cuando se enojaba de que hablaran de Hermione en el periódico pero no de él, alegando que como su novio merecía ser nombrado por extensión, hubo una ocasión donde Hermione fue premiada por su labor de ayuda a las casas de huérfanos que se establecieron después de la guerra, cuando fue nombrada "Madrina Honoraria" y se le hizo una placa de reconocimiento dentro de cada orfanato Ron se había ido del país por casi dos semanas dijo que tenía negocios que hacer y no la acompaño a la premiación, cuando volvió Hermione se enteró de su primera infidelidad debido a detalles que Ron se olvidó de esconder o quizás dejo a la vista para humillarla, que ciego había sido, como no lo vio venir…

En medio de su lamento interno se sentó en la barra, con un gesto llamo al cantinero y pidió un whisky doble de fuego, cuando llego su pedido un hombre se sentó junto a él, Harry no le prestó especial atención estaba ocupado hundiéndose en su culpa y lamentos. El hombre carraspeo para llamar su atención y ahí fue donde Harry reconoció a quien tenía al lado.

 **-No sabía que ahora frecuentabas estos tipo de locales ¿Se acabó tu reserva privada de whisky o necesitabas socializar fuera de tu enorme y solitaria casa?-** dijo con una sonrisa que no logro iluminar sus ojos.

 **-No seas mal educado Potter, ¿Qué diría la comadreja madre si escuchara como te refieres a tus conocidos?-**

 **-No seas ridículo Malfoy ¿Qué quieres? Lo siento pero hoy no tengo ánimo para tus conversaciones-** Dijo tomando un trago de su vaso y arrugando el gesto debido a la quemazón en su garganta.

 **-Lo sé, no creas que te acoso ni nada pero estaba presente en el bar donde estabas antes con la comadreja, digamos que tu conversación no era muy discreta ni fácil de evitar dentro de ese cuchitril de taberna-** Malfoy se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia al tema **– No es que me importe ni nada pero ¿Qué harás? Con Granger quiero decir… no es que me preocupe por ella, pero sabes que he tratado de cambiar y que me he disculpado con muchas personas a las que dañe durante la guerra. Quería hablar con ella cuando la viera pero ahora creo que no sería la mejor idea-**

 **-Draco Malfoy quiere disculparse con una nacida de muggles, nunca creí que vería el día-** dijo sonriendo esta vez de verdad él fue testigo del cambio de Malfoy, fue el encargado de mantener un ojo sobre el proceso de fiscalización de las propiedades Malfoy, sus finanzas y el cumplimiento del castigo impuesto por el ministerio por sus crímenes durante la guerra, aunque fue declarado no culpable y se le permitió vivir con su madre en la mansión, debía mantener una conducta intachable además de un control semanal sobre su varita por no menos de 8 meses. Las donaciones que realizo a causas post-guerra también denotaban su cambio de actitud.

 **-No seas maldito Potter, no te burles. Sabes que no será agradable lo que te espera… Granger puede ser una insufrible sabelotodo, mandona, adora reglas, remilgada y testaruda, pero no se merece lo que la comadreja hizo-** Draco bebió de su propia copa.

Harry lo miro un momento, luego negó con su cabeza **– Vaya has descrito a Hermione muy bien, cualquiera diría que la miras muy de cerca ¿Tengo que repartir más golpes Malfoy? Aún me queda la otra mano para romperme los nudillos-** Dijo levantando su mano no lastimada para reforzar su oferta.

 **-No digas tonterías, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que jugar al acosador y cualquiera que haya estado en el mismo año que Granger te podría dar esa descripción-** dijo girando los ojos.

 **\- Puede ser, pero la mayoría se abría detenido en "Insufrible sabelotodo", tú en cambio enumeraste rasgos que no muchos conocen, Hermione más que respetar las reglas las adora, es un poco remilgada y testaruda, cuando algo le importa… ella es en verdad una gran persona, no merece tener el corazón roto-** Dijo tomando por completo lo que le quedaba de su copa y señalando al cantinero que lo llenara otra vez.

 **-Sabes lo peor de todo, ella regresara a Hogwarts este año a terminar sus exámenes y todo eso, Ginny estará con ella… ahora que Ro…** \- Se interrumpio- **ahora que yo estaré trabajando como auror no poder estar con ella tanto como ella necesita, me preocupa que haga algo desesperado… no sé cómo reaccionara a todo esto…-** Harry sostuvo su cabeza con su mano buena y puso una expresión preocupada.

Draco pareció pensarlo un momento, tomo lo que quedaba de su copa y miro a Harry **-Sabes Potter, nunca te agradecí como corresponde a ti y a Granger por hablar en nombre de mi madre y de mi frente al ministerio, de no ser por ustedes quien sabe que habría sido de nosotros… aún no lo tenía decidido, pero quizás vuelva a Hogwarts este año para terminar mis exámenes y tal vez mientras estoy en eso podría mantener un ojo en tu chica dorada e informarte sobre ella, las cosas que tu novia no te dirá…-**

Harry pestañeo una, dos hasta tres veces antes de encontrar sus voz **– Tu volverás a Hogwarts ¿Por qué? No lo necesitas, de hecho no necesitas ni trabajar… ¿Qué tramas Malfoy?-** dijo entrecerrando los ojos, esto era sospechoso Malfoy no daba un paso sin tener el otro pie bien firme en el piso.

- **Quieres dejar de ser tan Slytherin para tus cosas y creerme cuando te digo que es una forma de agradecer por tu ayuda durante mi juicio, tampoco es que me tome mucha molestia, estaré por ahí cuando pase algo y te informare que veo o escucho. No es la gran cosa-**

 **-Mmmmm…-** Dijo Harry, todo esto era muy sospechoso, demasiado. Pero aun así era buena idea, estaría más tranquilo si alguien imparcial a Hermione estuviera con un ojo sobre ella, tomo una gran cantidad de aire, lo sostuvo en su pecho y lo dejo salir todo de golpe, derrotado se volvió hacia Draco **– Primero, que ofensa eso de ser un Slytherin y segundo… Está bien acepto tu agradecimiento Malfoy, pero deberás prometer no dañar a Hermione, no necesita pasar malos ratos debido a rencillas del pasado, estamos claros-** Dijo levantando una ceja escéptico y tendiendo una mano hacia el para cerrar el trato.

Draco pareció mirar su mano y por un momento Harry pensó que retiraría su oferta y se reiría en su cara pero al final tomo su mano y la estrecho con fuerza **– Trato y tranquilo que no oirás quejas de mi-**

 **-Eso espero Malfoy, eso espero-…**

Se mantuvieron en el bar hasta que oscureció, Harry le conto sobre las clases en la que estaría Hermione para aumentar sus posibilidades de permanecer atento a ella, sus horarios y lo que Hermione estuvo haciendo desde que se vieron en el juicio de Draco.

Solo esperaba que no se arrepintiera de la decisión que tomo, Hermione le preocupaba y el no estimaría en maneras de cuidarla, nunca más.

oooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooo

Harry llego a la madriguera entrada la noche con un poco más de alcohol en la sangre del que debería para presentarse en la casa de su prometida, donde estaba toda su familia y su mejor amiga que era como su hermana, pero como dicen de perdidos al rio… Entro por la puerta de cocina lo más silencioso que pudo que para términos de un hombre borracho es tropezar con una silla, pasar a tirar una par de copas, maldecir en un tono más alto del correcto y golpearse la cabeza con lo que sea que tengan al alcance.

Para la suerte de niño que vivió al momento de su "silenciosa llegada" en la estancia solo se encontraban Ginny y Hermione, los señores Weasley tenían una cena con unos amigos y los demás o estaban durmiendo o ya se habían ido a sus respectivas casas.

-¡ **Se puede saber de dónde demonios vienes… hueles como si te hubieras ahogado en una botella! Y una botella barata además-** Según Harry, Ginny se materializo de la nada frente a él gritando.

- **Ginny… Ginny… mi Ginny… ¿Cómo está mi preciosa prometida?-** Ginny lo miro con la boca abierta.

 **-Harry James Potter pero si serás descarado mira en el estado que llegas y vienes a dártelas de coqueto… Esto es el colmo, nosotras aquí preocupadas esperándote estábamos a punto de salir a buscarte, pero Hermione me dijo que estabas bien y que llegarías pronto…-** Dijo negando con la cabeza no le molestaba que Harry bebiera después de todo las circunstancias lo justificaban.

La mención de Hermione trajo de vuelta su atención a su amiga que lo miraba desde el sofá, recordó toda su día desde que se enteró de lo de Ron hasta que salió del bar en el que se encontró con Malfoy **– Hermione, no sabes cómo lo siento, lo siento tanto… debería haber sabido lo que hacía Ron, debería haberte cuidado mejor, yo debería, debería… maldito DEBERIA HABERLO GOLPEADO MÀS FUERTE…-** Con esto Hermione miro su muñeca la cual tenía sangre seca y se veía una liguera costra que se formó al no ser limpiada correctamente.

 **-¿Golpeaste a Ron?... Harry no debías, este es un problemas que debo resolver con él no quería que te vieras involucrado –** Harry la interrumpió con una mirada de seriedad que rara vez Hermione notaba en él.

 **-Hermione lo que Ron hizo no tiene perdón, no tenía perdón la primera vez que lo hizo y ahora es incluso peor… después de hablar con él no pude evitar golpearlo simplemente fue superior a mí, es lo que debí haber hecho la primera vez… no solo hacerme a un lado y dejar que pensaras que no me importaba, no mereces esto Hermione sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón –** Un leve carraspeo de Ginny hizo sonreír a Harry y Hermione **– Bueno, con la parte de mi corazón que no ocupa Ginny y que está destinada para familiares –** compitieron una risa y Ginny se acercó a ellos en el sofá sentándose con Hermione en medio de ambos.

 **-No queremos volver a verte sufrir Hermione, solo nosotros sabemos cómo sufrimos en la guerra y ahora que nos toca ser felices el inútil subnormal de mi hermano no tiene derecho a arruinártelo… Estaremos contigo Hermione para lo que necesites –** y ambos la envolvieron en un abrazo para demostrar todo su cariño a la morena.

 **-Son estupendos… no podría pedir mejores amigos que ustedes dos… los amo-** Digo entre sollozos la morena aceptando el cariño que le brindaban.

- **Bueno ahora Harry te tomaras un café más negro que el humor de los gemelos y nosotras continuaremos con nuestros planes para cuando volvamos a Hogwarts-** Digo Ginny

 **\- Ahora que mencionas Hogwarts, tengo algo muy interesante que contarles… ¿A que no adivinan con quien me encontré en el bar, luego de hablar con Ron?-** Dijo Harry moviendo sus cejas hacia Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

oooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooo

 **\- Madre, he vuelto… ¿Madre? –** un puf en medio del salón llamo la atención de Draco.

 **-La señora se encuentre en su estudio dijo que le avisara cuando el señor regresara, lo está esperando** – Dijo una pequeño elfa mientras inclinaba levemente su cabeza.

 **-Gracias Lily, dile que iré de inmediato-** Luego que la elfa desapareciera con otro puf Draco se volteo para dirigirse a su estudio.

Al entrar a su estudio Draco encontró a su madre sobre un gran sillón junto la chimenea leyendo un libro, era la imagen de la despreocupación y el tiempo libre, al escucharlo entrar Narcissa Malfoy cerro su libro y lo dejo prolijamente sobre una mesa frente a ella.

 **-Espero que no se vuelva una costumbre tuya el llegar a estas horas a la casa además de no tener la decencia de enviar algún mensaje para saber dónde te encuentras –** Dijo mirando a su hijo.

Draco rodo los ojos y se dirigió al sillón frente a su madre – **No soy un niño madre, puedo cuidarme solo –**

 **-Draco, para mí siempre serás mi niño, lo entenderás cuando tengas hijos. Ahora quieres contarme donde te encontrabas o mejor dicho con quien ya que por tu aroma solo puedo deducir que no te encontrabas de compras por Paris-** Dijo su madre alejando su cara en un intento de mantener distancia entre ella y el aroma a whisky de Draco.

 **\- No seas sarcástica madre, bueno si tienes razón tenía la intención de pasar a tomar una copa antes de volver a casa, pero para mi sorpresa en ese bar se encontraban Potter y la comadreja no los note hasta que comenzaron los gritos y Potter termino reventándole la cara al Weaspepe de un golpe mientras le gritaba… supongo por tu cara que ya sabes la razón de todo esto no es así madre –** Dijo mirando a la mesa donde estaba el libro de Narcissa junto a una copia del profeta **– Bueno, luego de eso Potter se fue del lugar y lo seguí, no sé por qué pero terminamos en otro bar hablando de Granger y de cómo estaba tomando todo esto y … ¿Por qué me miras así y que te tiene con esa sonrisa en el rostro?-**

 **\- Oh nada querido es solo que me parece hilarante como dices afirmar el no saber por qué seguiste al señor Potter luego de su discusión con el chico Weasley, cuando ambos sabemos perfectamente la razón ¿no es así?-** Dijo Narcissa con su mirada clavada en la cara de asombro de su hijo.

 **-No sé de qué hablas madre, porque no me iluminas y me dices según tu ¿Cuál es la razón de seguir a Potter?-** Dijo altanero cruzándose de brazos.

 **-La señorita Granger ¿Por qué más seria si no?-** dijo inclinándose hacia él.

Draco la miro en silencio, midiendo su reacción y sus opciones – **No sé de qué hablas madre-** dijo sin más recostándose en su sillón.

 **-Pero claro que sabes, desde que comenzamos a asistir a sus obras de caridad y donar para los orfanatos donde es, por los que me entere no hace mucho madrina oficial, no dejas de mirarla con ojitos brillantes, no sabes cómo acercarte a ella y terminas frustrado cuando las ceremonias finalizan y otra vez no pudiste hablar con ella… de verdad hijo me ofende que pienses que no lo he notado y te creía con más coraje para hablar con la mujer que te gusta-**

Draco dejó de respirar, su madre, esta mujer que tenía delante lo dejo como un estúpido cobarde incapaz de obtener lo que quería, no es que quizás no lo fuera pero aun así dolía saberse descubierto tan fácilmente… **-Madre… yo… no se… quiero decir, en el caso hipotético que tu loca deducción de mi comportamiento sea cierto ¿Cuál sería tu opinión al respecto?-** Dijo sacando su barbilla despreocupadamente.

Narcissa lo miro y sonrió de lado, esa sonrisa de un Malfoy que se sabe triunfador **– Bueno hijo, ciertamente no sería una sorpresa para mí, no me opondría si eso es lo que me preguntas… es tu vida Draco debes vivirla como quieras y con quien tú quieras… yo te apoyare en tus decisiones como debería ser, como debió ser siempre -** dijo poniéndose de pie antes de dirigirse a la salida **– Ah hijo espero que tengas mucho coraje desde ahora, la señorita Granger necesitara un hombro fuerte en el que apoyarse.**

Draco estaba soñando, su madre no se oponía a su _"hipotético"_ cariño por la morena e incluso parecía alentarlo… **\- Sabes madre que ella asistirá a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios –**

- **No esperaba menos de ella y supongo que tú también harás lo mismo ¿no?-** Dijo con una sonrisita antes de salir por completo de la habitación.

 **\- No me lo perdería -** respondió el rubio al vacío de la habitación- **definitivamente no me lo perdería por nada.**

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **…**_

 _ **TRAVESURA REALIZADA**_

Bueno una probadita, espero les guste como para continuar leyéndola, me harías muy feliz con eso…. No vemos pronto


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todas las personas que enviaron esta historia a favoritos y la comenzaron a seguir.

Y obviamente a todas las que las comentaron

Redeginori , mnj2327 , yue yuna, sonrais777, rubenchoellocoxd, artipinck94, Paz2, Gabs Frape, Haniel SG

LidiaaIsabel: Tome en cuenta tu "Comentario Aparte", después de todo se debe probar de todo en esta vida.

Mil gracias a todas y todos.

N/A: No tengo una Beta, así que perdón de antemano por cualquier falta de ortografía…

Capitulo II

"… **Como sería si un día la luna se enamorara una noche del sol…"**

Maite Perroni – "Eclipse de Amor"

Una cabeza llena de rizos castaños se abría paso entre la gente de la estación empujando su carro con maletas y encima de sus maletas un gato naranja dirigía miradas asesinas a todos aquellos que murmuraban cerca de su dueña, su mirada de odio solo rivalizaba con la de una colérica pelirroja que iba junto a su dueña que aparte de mirar con completo odio a todos, hacia muecas con su cara incitando a cualquiera muy valiente o muy idiota que se enfrentara a ella, al gran gato naranja le agradaba esa pelirroja.

-Ginny deja de mirar a todos así, asustas a los niños… ya es suficiente con que Crookshanks parezca listo para atacar a alguien ahora tu correteas a medio mundo con tus miradas… No pasa nada no me molestan los murmullos, las únicas opiniones que me importan son las de las personas que me las dicen en la cara… Ginny por Gryffindor no mires así a esos niños… ¡Ginny!-

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, míralos susurrando como cobardes que no ven lo obvios que son… ¿QUE NO SABEN QUIENES SOMOS HE?... Sus padres deberían enseñarles a respetar a los demás…- Ginny refunfuñaba mientras se acercaban para tomar su tren.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco a la vez que subía y bajaba sus hombros discutir con una Ginny molesta era como gritarle a un muro de ladrillo, simplemente no ganabas nada decidió mejor cambiar de tema -¿Dónde dices que nos esperará Harry?- Dijo la morena.

-Pues solo dijo que "nos encontraría aquí", siempre nos encuentra así que… ese no… ese no es él… junto a… ¿Malfoy?… Hermione creo que veo cosas… están riendo… juntos-Dijo Ginny acelerando el paso, esto no se veía todo los días.

-Ginny cálmate no vayas a hace una locura, sabes que ellos están en buenos términos luego del juicio… no creo que estén discutiendo, míralos ríen, eso es bueno ¿no? debemos dar vuelta la página y dejar las viejas enemistades en el pasado… y ¿Por qué me miras así?-

-Siempre me han gustado tus discursos de moralidad, deberías lanzarte en una carrera al ministerio con unos de esos discursos tuyos… tu puesto en el ministerio es seguro… yo sería tu jefa de campaña- Dijo una divertida Ginny.

-Oh cállate ya, vamos ya nos vieron acerquémonos a ellos, el tren partirá pronto- Ambas retomaron su camino hasta donde Harry y Draco las esperaban.

Harry beso a Ginny tiernamente en los labios para luego voltear a ver a su mejor amiga -Hermione que bueno verte- Dijo Harry a la vez que la tomaba en brazos y la hacía girar.

-Harry bájame, ya no somos niños… esto se ve mal… déjame ir… ahora- Harry la puso de nuevo sobre sus pies… - Vamos nadie nos dirá nada, sino que se atrevan a decirme algo a la cara- dijo esto último unos tonos más alto de lo normal para todos los oídos indiscretos que los rodeaban…

-Tú y Ginny son tal para cual, ella venia amedrentando a medio mundo de camino aquí-

-Esa es mi chica- dijo besando a Ginny y poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros y dándole un profunda mirada a su novia-

Draco tosió levemente y Harry pareció volver a la realidad – Haaa es cierto Hermione, Ginny miren a quien me tope mientras las esperaba… resulta que Malfoy también regresara a terminar su último año, no es eso inesperado…

-Granger, Wesley- dio un saludo el rubio hacia el conjunto de ojos que lo miraban atentamente…

-Vaya Malfoy eso no me lo esperaba ¿Y se puede saber por qué necesitas volver a Hogwarts no creo que tengas asuntos pendientes o sí?-

-Ginny no seas grosera… Malfoy me alegra ver que quieras retomar tus estudios es lo que todos deberíamos hacer – Hermione miro a Harry y tendió su mano hacia el rubio, este la miro no sabiendo que hacer en primera instancia hasta que su cuerpo reacciono y tomo la mano ofrecida.

-Gracias Granger, espero que sea un año provechoso para todos-Dijo dándole una mirada muy intensa a la castaña.

Harry los miro a ambos y sonrió, lastima para él que dicha risa no pasó desapercibida para su novia, que le dio un leve pellizco en la cadera – Nosotros hablaremos más tarde, está claro- Le susurro a Harry quien asistió mientras un pequeño sudor corría por su espalda.

-Bueno será mejor que suban ya, el tren se ira pronto estaré el primer fin de semana con ustedes la directora ya me autorizo, también ella quiere hablar contigo Hermione cuando llegues deberías buscarla-

-Claro, hablare con ella-

-Ginny quisiera hablar con Hermione un momento, porque no te adelantas y subes con Malfoy - Ginny compartió con Harry una de esas miradas de "Sera mejor que me expliques esto con mucho detalle" y se volteo hacia el tren, Malfoy se acercó a Hermione.

-Granger quieres que te ayude con tus maletas ya que Weasley va ocupada con la suyas y las mías no pesan mucho- dijo ofreciendo su ayuda.

Hermione pareció no procesar lo que el rubio dijo así que miro a Harry en busca de ayuda y de vuelta al rubio -Eso es… muy amable de tu parte, pero no te preocupes además Crookshanks no se lleva con mucha gente y se pone un poco salvaje podría tratar de sacarte los ojos si te acercas mucho-

Malfoy rio -Lo dices por la bola de pelos que está instalada sobre mis maletas, no parece tan salvaje como lo describes – Dijo dándole a Hermione una vista que jamás pensó ver. Ahí sobre las maletas de Malfoy un muy cómodo Crookshanks ronroneaba como nunca lo había hecho con otra persona y parecía desafiar a cualquiera que quisiera sacarlo de su agradable posición.

-Traidor- susurro Hermione.

-Bueno entonces te veo arriba- Malfoy dio media vuelta con su carro y el de Hermione que tomo del piso, era una imagen divertida Malfoy arrastrando dos carros de maletas y un gato naranjo que parecía vibrar de tanto ronronear.

-Hermione, te ves bien ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Si te refieres a lo de Ron estoy bien, digo que más puedo hacer no dejare que me humille más bajando mi cabeza con cada susurro que escuche sobre mí, no sería yo misma si hiciera eso-

-Por supuesto que no serias tú… ¿Qué te parece que Malfoy regrese a Hogwarts este año?- Si ese era Harry Potter tan sutil como un camión de basura en llamas, la sutileza no era su fuerte.

-¿He?... bueno bien supongo, todos debemos olvidar lo pasado, sino no podremos continuar… espero que este bien con todo esto… de verdad ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo, tu más que nadie es testigo de eso-

-Sí así es, sabes Malfoy necesitará a alguien que lo apoye… no me mires así no pido que sean los mejores amigos solo que te acerques él, no se espíritu de compañerismo, tu entiendes…-

-Harry prometo que si Malfoy me pide ayuda o si yo veo que la necesita la ofreceré, pero depende de él si la acepta… recuerda que sigue siendo un mago de sangrepura de una familia de tradiciones, no sé si una guerra bastara para cambiar eso…-

-Si alguien puede hacerlo eres tu Hermione- el tren sonó su silbato avisando a los pasajeros de su pronta salida , Harry abrazo a Hermione una vez más y le deseo suerte en sus clases, dando media vuelta desapareció de la estación dejando a una Hermione confundida que se dirigía a toma su lugar junto a su amiga.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-… pensó la castaña.

Al entrar en el lugar donde Ginny la esperaba sus maletas estaban guardadas en un rincón no había pista de Crookshanks, pequeño traidor escurridizo.

-Si busca a tu pequeño bribón cuando Malfoy trajo tus cosas el muy ingrato no dejo que lo tomara y se negó a bajarse de las cosas de Malfoy, se fue con él creo que están en el último cuarto del Vagón si quieres ir por él, por Crookshanks quiero decir- dijo con una risita oculta detrás de su revista de moda, Ginny no era tonta y tenía ojos sabía lo que hacía Harry.

Hermione dejo salir un largo suspiro –Sera mejor que vaya por él, no vaya a ser que le saque los ojos-

-Hablas de Crookshanks o de Malfoy –

-Como están las cosas Ginny, ambos- con esto salió y cerró la puerta tras ella, por suerte en el camino hasta el fondo del vagón no se topó con nadie, no quería tener que ver a nadie hasta llegada a Hogwarts, al llegar a su destino toco la ventanilla dos veces una voz desde el interior la invito a pasar.

-Malfoy lamento que mi gato se te pegara ahora mismo me lo llevar…-

Hermione estaba dudando seriamente de que esa bola de pelos acurrucada sobre el regazo de Malfoy fuera el mismo gato que una vez destruyo la colección de banderines de quidditch de Ron sobre su almohada, el gato de sus recuerdos jamás se acurrucaba sobre alguien que no fuera ella y mucho menos dejaba que le rascaran detrás de las orejas como un minino de pecho, esto era inaudito…

-Tranquilízate Granger no me molesta aunque si tendré una dotación de pelos naranjos en mi ropa por unos días, ¿Por qué no te sientas un momento?

-Es… esta bien- Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó frente al chico sin quitar la vista de la imagen tan hilarante frente a ella.

Después de un incómodo silencio entre ellos interrumpido por el ronroneo del mínimo Malfoy hablo

– Escucha Granger yo no sé cómo decir esto pero… quería disculparme por… bueno por todo, por cómo me comporte durante la escuela, no tuve el mejor modelo a seguir y bueno… tú ves… trato de mejorar-

Hermione lo miro, midiendo sus intenciones y pensando si eran sinceras, bueno le daría el beneficio de la duda por Harry.

-No creerás que una simple disculpa me haga olvidar tus maltratos en la escuela Malfoy – El chico bajo la vista – Pero no te detendré en tu intento de ser una mejor persona, estoy dispuesta a comenzar desde cero desde aquí además supe que te contactaste con muchos de los afectados en la guerra, te disculpaste y hasta donaste para causas post guerra como la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y los diferentes orfanatos- ante la mirada del chico Hermione rio- si Malfoy te vi en cada uno de los eventos a los ibas con tu madre, hable con ella un par de veces y me aseguro que asistías por tu propia voluntad y animo de redimirte, eso habla bien de tu intento de mejorar.

Su madre había hablado con ella como es que él nunca supo eso, tendría mucho que decirle a su señora madre en una larga carta que enviaría pronto a su mansión.

-Bueno Malfoy realmente espero que este año sea una oportunidad para ti, no la desaproveches… ahora será mejor que me vaya Ginny quería buscar a Luna antes de llegar, me llevare a Crookshanks – al oír su nombre el gato levanto la vista y maulló hacia su dueña su trabajo ya estaba hecho, estaba listo para volver con ella.

Hermione se acercó a tomarlo, pero al momento de sostenerlo y levantarlo el felino se dejó caer llevándose a Hermione con él, ella termino sobre Malfoy con su cara a solo centímetros de la de él. Trato de levantarse pero solo caía más sobre su cuerpo, la posición los dejo a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber qué hacer.

-Déjame ayudarte a levantarte- dijo el chico sosteniéndola por los hombros para alejarla de él, no es que le molestara especialmente pero ya había abusado de su suerte por el día de hoy.

Hermione busco un punto de apoyo pero con una mano bajo Crookshanks y la otra sobre la pared detrás de Malfoy no lograba encontrar apoyo

\- Granger no vayas a pensar mal de mí… pero si pudieras dejar de presionar y mover tu mano sobre mi entrepierna te lo agradecería- Hermione abrió mucho lo ojos y bajo la vista hasta la mano culpable la que precisamente presionaba contra la parte delantera de los pantalones de Malfoy y ahora plenamente consiste de ese hecho, noto la parte más íntima del chico bajo su mano y se sonrojo hasta la base del cuello, mataría a Crookshanks más tarde por esto.

De un salto se enderezo y se llevó al felino con ella – Lo siento mucho, no me fije donde me apoyaba, esp… espero no haberte lastimado … y yo… yo será mejor que ya me vaya… debo arreglarme antes de llegar y bueno … eso… adiós Malfoy – se giró hacia la puerta y al abrirla choco de frente contra Theodore Nott que entraba al compartimento –Lo siento Nott no te vi, yo ya me iba así que adiós – y la valiente Gryffindor salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo dejando atrás a un risueño y confundido Theo y un ruborizado y avergonzado Draco

-Creo que me va a interesar mucho saber que paso aquí, así que vamos habla…- Dijo tomando asiento - y dime la razón por la que estas tan rojo y ¿Por qué tus pantalones están llenos de pelo?- dijo el joven sonriendo a su amigo.

-Theo solo te diré que será un año muy emocionante para ambos-

-¿Ambos?... que quieres decir con ambos… yo solo vine a hacerte compañía, sabes mejor que nadie que poco me importa terminar mis estudios, ni tu ni yo los necesitamos así que será mejor que empieces a hablar de una buena vez…- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Draco se pasó una mano por la cara, su amigo a veces parecía una chica de lo chismoso que era - Ya te lo contare más delante de acuerdo- el rubio dio por terminada la conversación girando su cuerpo hacia la ventana, logro oír un subido de su amigo que ignoro colosalmente.

oooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooo

Ginny se sobresaltó cuando una muy sonrojada y alterada Hermione entro corriendo en su vagón cerró la puerta de un solo golpe y dejo caer a Crookshanks que se quejó del mal trato recibido.

-Tan mal así…-

-Peor… solo diré que espero que Malfoy no vaya diciendo por la escuela que entrene a mi gato para ayudarme a manosear a los hombres-

-Uuuu Manoseo, bien hecho Crookshanks- el aludido solo maulló en agradecimiento por la felicitación.

-Eres imposible, no ves la vergüenza que pase… hubieras visto la cara de Malfoy era como-

-De placer-

-No Ginny de vergüenza, caí sobre él y apoye mi mano en su entrepierna fue tan vergonzoso pude sentir todo su… bueno… eso-

-Su pene, Hermione se llama pene-

-Se cómo se llama Ginny, pero no me agrada ir por ahí gritando su nombre-

-Bien bien y entonces que paso…-

-Nada me pidió que dejara de presionar y mover mi mano en su entrepierna y…-

Ginny la detuvo con una mano en alto –Espera un momento, me estás diciendo que Draco cosita linda Malfoy te dijo que dejaras de presionar y mover tu mano de su entrepierna, pero no te pidió que la quitaras…. Mmmm interesante…-

Hermione negó con su cabeza – Primero ¿Qué es eso de "Draco cosita linda Malfoy? Tienes novio Ginny, mi mejor amigo y segundo, no importa si me pidió o no quitar mi mano el tema es que toque su pene Ginny… ¿Con que cara lo miro ahora he?

Ginny se encogió de hombros – Con la única cara que tienes Hermione, lo miraras con la cara en alto y demostraras que esto no te afecta, debemos pensar positivo y sacar provecho de la situación… recuerda que este año eres una nueva TU, una más osada y atrevida TU… y mira que vamos bien aún no llegamos a Hogwarts y ya tocaste tu primer pene… estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

-Podrías por favor no ir diciendo con tanto orgullo que ando tocando penes-

-¿Quién anda tocando penes?- Ginny y Hermione apenas notaron cuando la puerta se abrió y una sonriente luna movía sus grandes ojos azules entre ellas con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro.

-Luna de verdad que tus dote ninjas son increíbles, me tienes que enseñar a moverme tan sigilosa como tú lo haces y en cuento a tu pregunta, aquí la señorita está dando sus primero pasos en su nueva vida- Dijo Ginny apuntando a Hermione que se sentó frente a ellas.

-Vaya felicidades Hermione, espero que este sea el primer día del resto de tu nueva vida y comenzar tocando el aparato reproductor masculino es una muy buena señal- Hermione la miro sorprendida y Ginny divertida.

-Significa inicio, renacer, nuevo camino, vida… todo eso representado en un pedazo de carne, nervios y músculos… es un muy buen augurio- Dijo sonriente la rubia tomando asiento junto a una divertidísima Ginny.

-Ustedes me volverán loca…- se quejó Hermione

\- Nop, para nada, te volveremos la chica más deseada de este año, ahora sin señores tenebrosos, ni bestias asesinas ni preocupaciones… vivirás y viviremos todo lo que por derecho nos correspondía pero nos fue quitado por la guerra… Hermione tu serás una adolescente divertida, social, despreocupada y cachonda… ajajja bueno eso ultimo llevara tiempo necesitamos una víctima primero para eso… pero ya llegaremos a él…

Luna y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron… si definitivamente volver a Hogwarts fue la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **…**_

 _ **TRAVESURA REALIZADA**_

 _ **Review…?**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron el capítulo pasado, dieron favoritos y siguieron la historia…**

 **Esto es para todas ellas, espero lo disfruten…**

Capitulo III

" _**I found a love, for me"**_

 _-Ed Sheeran-_

Hermione levanto la vista hacia el castillo donde los trabajos de reconstrucción finalizados ya poco se notaban, si no supiera que allí se peleó una batalla ni siquiera notaria la diferencia, estaba tal y como ella lo recordaba.

Junto a Luna y Ginny entregaron sus pertenencias en la entrada donde serían enviadas a sus respectivas habitaciones y se dirigieron con todos los alumnos camino al gran comedor, de camino logro divisar entre el mar de estudiantes una cabeza rubia platinada que iba unos pasos delante de ella.

Él pareció sentir su mirada y se volteo conectando sus ojos grises con ella, ambos sonrieron y voltearon la mirada divertidos.

Hermione decidió no mortificarse por el accidente con Draco "cosita Linda" Malfoy como lo llamaba Ginny, ella ya no se encogería, no sería una sombra, sería la chica fuerte e independiente que siempre debió ser.

En cierto modo ella lo era, es decir, no podías enfrentar tantos peligros y casi la muerte múltiples veces siendo débil e inútil pero en cuanto a relacionarse con los demás ella era una niña en pañales… le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

-¿Qué fue esa sonrisita Herms? ¿Acaso estas coqueteando picarona? Muy bien, esa es mi niña- Ginny le palmeo la espalda en señal de aprobación.

-Dios Ginny quieres calmarte solamente fue un saludo inocente-

-Siiii claro por qué así saludas a todos, dándoles tu mejor sonrisa "inocente" ¿no?-

Entre risas las chicas entraron al gran comedor la decoración denotaba una promoción a la unión de casas y el compañerismo, eso acompañado de un techo que dejaba ver un cielo estrellado hermosamente lleno de constelaciones, rápidamente el gran comedor fue llenándose de exclamaciones de asombro, jamás estabas mucho tiempo en Hogwarts como para no impresionarte de la magia de la que era capaz este lugar.

Cuando estaban en sus mesas ya todos sentados y atentos al discurso de la directora las luces se apagaron, algunos se pusieron en guardia la experiencia vivida los hacia estar atentos a todo. De pronto el cielo antes lleno de estrellas se ilumino con una lluvia de meteoritos, luces brillantes cruzaban el gran comedor e iluminaban los rostros de los estudiantes, gritos de asombro se oían entre los sonidos y murmullos, fue un espectáculo realmente mágico.

Terminado con un sonoro aplauso por parte de los estudiantes y profesores, la directora McGonagall se acercó al frente y pidió silencio.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, a los antiguos estudiantes quiero destacar su labor y compromiso con sus estudios sé que no es fácil volver para muchos de los que hoy aquí están… No será fácil olvidar el dolor y la pena que puede quedar tanto dentro de los muros de este castillo como dentro de sus corazones-.

-Pero debemos ser fuertes para salir adelante, para enfrentar nuestros miedos, para crecer como personas… debemos hacerlo ya que nadie lo hará por nosotros, debemos confiar y ser capaces de dejar el pasado en lo que es… pasado-.

-Es nuestro orgullo y deber el continuar con la historia de aquellos que ya no pueden hacerlo, seguir y destacar sus pasos por nuestras vidas y reconocer su sacrificio-

-Es por eso que este año no seremos cuatro casas como tal, seremos una enorme casa unida por la fuerza y el sentimiento de superación que compartimos, seremos valientes (una bandera de Gryffindor se desplego tras ella), -Seremos astutos (la bandera verde de Slytherin se desplego), -Seremos sabios (la bandera con el águila de Ravenclaw ondeo junto a las otras) -Y seremos amables y generosos con otros (el tejón ondeo junto a sus banderas hermanas).

-Esto es Hogwarts, esto es magia, ESTO… es lo que somos de hoy en adelante…- Las cuatro banderas se unieron en el centro y juntas formaron el emblema de Hogwarts.

Gritos, silbidos y aplausos de oían por todo el gran comedor, algunas lágrimas derramadas por los que ya no estaban se hicieron presentes… Hoy se permitía llorar, llorar no significaba debilidad, es la más pura expresión de amor para despedir a aquellos que nos marcaron y que dejaron huellas imborrables en nuestras vidas.

Luego de terminado el discurso de bienvenida el banquete apareció frente a los estudiantes, los alumnos de primero fueron clasificados y se dio a conocer la noticia de que como este año se fomentaba el compañerismo en las casas, estaba permitido comer en la mesa que más te acomodara.

Apenas dicho esto, entre miradas y murmullos dudosos una joven de cabello rubio y mirada clara se levantó de su lugar en la mesa de Ravenclaw y dando alegres saltitos se mudó a la mesa de los leones, frente a la atónita mirada de sus compañeros de casa se sentó entre sus dos mejores amigas.

-Vaya que es interesante esa chica Lovegood, le importa un pepinillo que de su mesa se la coman con los ojos… no sé si es muy valiente o muy ingenua- dijo Theo junto a Draco mientras miraba la situación en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Bueno, supongo que tanto pasar tiempo con ese par de leonas se le pego la valentía ¿no? solo espero que no tenga consecuencia, los de su mesa no parecen nada contentos con que se haya ido tan fácilmente a otra casa-

-No me preocuparía de eso- rio Theo al ver como con una mirada de Hermione y Ginny la mesa de Ravenclaw quedaba en silencio –Por los visto tiene quien la cuide.

Compartieron una mirada divertida y continuaron disfrutando de los banquetes que solo Hogwarts podía ofrecer.

Al terminar de comer el trio de chicas se quedó casi de las ultimas no se querían separar, en todo el tiempo que esperaron saber si continuarían con sus estudios se hicieron muy cercanas, a las Gryffindors les dolía dejar sola a la pequeña Ravenclaw y ahora más debido a las miradas que prometían venganza por parte de las demás águilas a los que al parecer no les llego el mensaje de la directora McGonagall.

-Que montón de babosos. Luna, si alguien llega a hacerte algo prométenos que nos avisaras de inmediato, si no podemos protegerte… Te prometo que te vengaremos- Dijo Ginny mortalmente seria con el puño en alto.

Hermione y Luna rieron – Ginny debes dejar de ver tantas películas Muggles, se te pegan mucho los diálogos eres igual que Harry- Hermione la molesto.

-Oye es una gran película, además ese rubio esta de rechupete…-

-Ginny estoy empezando a pensar que tienes una vena débil por lo rubios, creo que debería avisar a Harry y comprarle alguna especie de tinte de cabello-Hermione rio de la cara de Luna mientras se tomaba el pelo.

-Tranquila Luna no creo que Ginny juegue en esa dirección, por lo visto solo tiene gustos exquisitos en cuanto a cabello… pero de la cintura para abajo sus gustos son fijos-

-Mírala Luna ya hasta habla de cosas sexuales sin ponerse toda roja… estamos haciendo un gran trabajo… mi pequeña niña está creciendo-

-Ginny soy mayor que… sabes que, déjalo así ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a la entrada de Ravenclaw Luna?-

Antes de que Luna pudiera responder se oyó alguien acercándose a ellas por detrás.

-Me temo que no podrá acompañarlas, señoritas Wesley y Lovegood debo llevarme a la señorita Granger para conversar con ella en mi despacho, si nos disculpan- McGonagall apareció desde la entrada del gran comedor.

-Claro, Ginny te la encargo nos vemos mañana Luna que duermas bien-

-Buenas noches- dijeron ambas chicas.

De camino al despacho de la directora, Hermione le comento todo lo que estuvo haciendo durante su tiempo libre, le conto sobre su interés de estudiar algo relacionado con leyes y poder trabajar en el ministerio defendiendo los derechos de las criaturas.

También el conto sobre los orfanatos en los que ayudaba y como le tomo mucho cariño a la labor, McGonagall no podía estar más orgullosa de Hermione.

Al entrar a la oficina lo primero que noto Hermione fue un par de ojos grises que le devolvían la mirada acompañados de una encantadora sonrisa.

-Tome asiento señorita Granger, el motivo de esta reunión es simple como sabrán lo que estamos haciendo es poco común, nunca antes se les había permitido a estudiantes volver a Hogwarts a retomar un año de estudio y por ende tener un nivel de alumnos extras en las instalaciones-

-Si la vida fuera justa y hubiera seguido su curso natural, es obvio que ustedes hubieran sido elegidos como premios anuales lamentablemente no se pudo, sin embargo me niego a dejar que los terribles acontecimientos que hemos vivido le quiten lo que con esfuerzo ambos se merecen-

Ante la mirada confundida de Draco y Hermione continuo…

-No podemos tener dos pares de premios anuales, pero habilitamos otras habitaciones y los nombraremos Premios Anuales honorarios, tendrán trabajos compartido con los actuales premios anuales y sus beneficios, bueno siempre y cuando acepten, sé que puede ser difícil compartir una cuarto con una persona no muy cercana a ustedes pero confió en que son adultos maduros y sabrán sacar provecho a la situación-

-Directora yo…

-Por mi está bien- se adelantó Draco- no tengo problemas con compartir, solo quiero tener un año tranquilo y terminar mis estudios-

-Eso es maravilloso Señor Malfoy ¿Señorita Granger?-

-No tengo problemas, le agradezco el reconocimiento… muchas gracias-

-No es nada mi niña se lo merecen, sus cosas ya se encuentran es sus nuevas habitaciones… Pueden ir a sus salas comunes a avisar a sus compañeros que cambiaran de habitaciones y los esperare en el tercer piso junto a la armadura del guerrero alado, será muy fácil reconocerla ya que es nueva la trajimos especialmente para ustedes-

Draco y Hermione bajaron en silencio las escaleras cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que separaron sus caminos.

Al entrar en la sala común de Slytherin Draco camino con paso lento pero seguro hasta donde se encontraba Theo en un rincón leyendo, en su camino se apartaron unos alumnos de primeo siendo empujados por unos de segundo, nadie sabía cómo había regresado Draco a estudiar este año, pero no querían estar en el lado malo de un exmortifago, el más joven y por demás muy cercano al señor oscuro… pff si supieran.

-¿Qué quería Mcgonagall?-

-Me aviso que me mudare de habitación al parecer se nos nombró premios anuales honorarios ya que de no haber ocurrido toda la guerra esos puestos hubieran sido nuestros- dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared junto a Theo.

-¿Nosotros?-

-Granger –

-Oh-

-¿Oh?... ¿Qué quieres decir con Oh?-

-Nada, tenías razón será un año muy interesante… quizás la leona te clave sus garras- dijo entre risas picaras

-No sé de qué hablas- fingió ignorancia –Sera mejor que me vaya solo te quería avisar eso, no quiero dejarte solo así que apenas me instale puedes visitarme en mi habitación, se encuentra en el tercer piso junto a una estatua de un guerrero alado-

-Seguro, me pasare luego por ahí- y sin más Draco salió del lugar entre murmullos, todos los presentes estaban con un oído en la conversación.

Por otra parte del castillo justo en la entrada de Gryffindor Hermione se encontró con una furiosa Ginny que salía a toda prisa con la varita fuertemente apretada en una mano y tirando de Luna con la otra.

-¿Pero qué pasa?-

-Hermione que bueno que llegas, vamos tenemos unas águilas que desplumar o mejor dicho unas gallinas cobardes que atacan a una chica indefensa… ya verán no dejare títere con cabeza…-

-Ginny cálmate…- Ginny gruño - ¿Luna que pasó?-

-Nada grave solo me echaron de mi casa y le vine a avisar a Ginny para que no se preocuparan si no me encontraban mañana fuera de la sala de Ravenclaw-

-¿Cómo que te echaron? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?... como se atreven… vamos Luna- Hermione saco su varita y tomo la otra mano de la rubia, entre Ginny y Hermione… Luna sonreía a sus amigas, la querían mucho y ella las quería también.

Llegaron a la entrada y resolvieron el acertijo, bueno Hermione lo resolvió… Ginny apenas pestañeaba, iba cabreadísima.

Dentro se oían risas y conversaciones… interrumpidas por un rayo plateado que hizo añicos un jarrón en una esquina de la habitación, primera víctima de la furia de Ginny.

-Pero qué demonios… ¿Qué creen que hacen aquí y con esa traidora?- dijo un prefecto de Ravenclaw apuntando a Luna.

Ginny avanzo hasta él – No es ninguna traidora solo quería estar con sus amigos pero ustedes que se las dan de inteligente y todo… son más obtusos que una piedra y la echaron, ¿Que se creen?… creen que pueden decidir quién se queda y quien no… No tienen derecho- Ginny ahora gritaba a todo pulmón.

El público que iba en aumento atraído por los gritos de Ginny rodeo al grupo y Hermione, siempre la voz de la razón, dio un paso adelante, tomo aire y se dirigió a todos…

-¡SON UNOS MALDITOS!... DEBERIA HECHIZARLOS A TODOS HASTA QUE TERMINEN PONIENDO HUEVOS AL AMANECER… pero esto no se quedara así oyeron… no llevamos a Luna, ella se quedara con nosotras y cuando la directora McGonagall pregunte que hace en la casa de Gryffindor le diremos que los bastardos de Ravenclaw la echaron como si no valiera nada… Ya veremos que tiene que decir ella al respecto-

Ante la mirada soberbia y la risa que le dirigió el prefecto de Ravenclaw Hermione se acercó a él y apunto su varita a su cuello el chico palideció, una cosa era discutir con la chica dorada y otra muy distinta era estar en el lado malo de su varita…

-Y tú, anda despidiéndote de tu insignia de prefecto me oíste-

-No tienes opinión sobre eso, solo los premios anuales pueden pedir la destitución de un prefecto-

-Haa… Entonces es una ventaja que sea premio anual honoraria, tengo los mismos privilegios- Hermione sonrió de lado muy Malfoy, en opinión de Ginny.

-Eso no puede ser, donde se ha escuchado una estupidez así… -

-Es cierto- El premio anual de este año un chico con la insignia de águila entro a la sala común –Ella es premio anual honorario puede ejercer cualquier beneficio de premio anual y luego de haber escuchado lo que hicieron estoy más que de acuerdo con ella, esto es imperdonable Greyson serás destituido de su cargo de prefecto-

Hermione miro al premio anual y luego al otro chico, Greyson, y de regreso al premio anual –Nos llevaremos sus cosas y se quedara con nosotras yo hablare con la directora McGonagall.

-Sera lo mejor, lo siento mucho Lovegood-

-No te preocupes Smith, me encantará estar con mis amigas- dijo sonriente.

Ambas salieron de la mano de la sala común mientras Ginny miraba a atrás grabando las caras de todos, ella era prefecto este año y quitaría tantos puntos como pudiera esta casa podría despedirse de la copa este año, eso es seguro.

Mientras caminaban hasta las escaleras que llevaban a la torre de Gryffindor Ginny miro divertida a Hermione.

-Así que ahora eres premio anual-

-Honorario-

-Da lo mismo, esto es genial tendrás tu propia habitación podremos hacer pijamadas las tres, será genial-

-Con Malfoy-

-¿Qué?-

-Comparto habitación con Malfoy, los premios anuales son dos ¿recuerdas?-

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron de la emoción, esto era más fácil de lo que se propuso, todo parecía ayudar a sus planes, el universo estaba de su lado… quizás se le estaba pegando la suerte de Harry ¿Quién sabe?

-Eso quiere decir que tendrás a un chico a menos de dos metros de tu cama, compartirán un baño y bueno… prácticamente vivirán juntos…-

-Creo que te desviaste de lo importante, pero si…-

Ginny dio un chillido que Hermione aseguro el perro de Hagrid pudo oír- Que buena notica, entonces Luna ocupara tu cama y tú puedes ir tranquila a convivir con tu nuevo compañero de habitación-

-Ginny estás loca sabias-

-Así me quieres y adoras-

Hermione negó con la cabeza – tienes razón, bueno será mejor que me vaya ya, la directora McGonagall nos estará esperando, mañana nos vemos en el gran comedor y les diré donde está mi habitación y podre mostrárselas de acuerdo-

Ambas chicas asintieron y caminaron juntas hasta las escaleras que separaban sus caminos.

-Hermione creo que sería buena idea usar ese pijama que te regalamos con Luna para navidad, ya sabes ese con estampado de leopardo- Ginny movía sus cejas.

-¿Cuál? El pedazo de tela que ni siquiera califica como pañuelo ¿En serio Ginny? – Ginny sonrió -Pues es una pena que lo haya dejado en tu casa ¿no?-

-No es así, me asegure de guardarlo en tu maleta antes de venir, algo me dijo que lo necesitarías- Resonó la voz de Luna.

-Esa es mi Lunita- Dijo triunfante Ginny

-Gracias Luna, muchas gracias- Hermione la miro cansada.

Ambas se despidieron de la castaña que doblo una esquina con dirección a su habitación hasta chocar con una figura.

-Así que… ¿Estampado de leopardo?... quién lo diría Granger…- se notaba la diversión en su voz.

-Malfoy… ¿desde cuándo espías por los rincones?... muy mal señor sangre pura-

-No no no Granger, no me cambies de tema y dime ¿Qué tendría que hacer para poder ver ese modelito que según tú, no califica como pañuelo? ¿He?-

-En tus sueños Malfoy-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-¿Ha?-

-¿Te apuesto de que antes del viernes te veo con ese modelito de leopardo? Y cuando eso pase deberás modelármelo… ¿Qué dices he?-

Hermione se rio de nervios, intriga y vergüenza, no sabe que la poseyó pero se acercó a él y le susurro junto a su oreja- Si ello llega a pasar, hasta fotografías puedes tomar si quieres-

Draco pareció tiritar y ponerse rígido, todo a la vez

Dejando a un perplejo Malfoy tras ella comenzó rápidamente a subir las escaleras sin mirar atrás… no se podía la cara de la pena…

-Que fue eso, casi parecía un coqueteo… Ginny me está lavando el cerebro… necesito mojarme la cara…pronto-

Por otra parte Malfoy se sacudió la sensación del aliento de Hermione junto a cara y borro la imagen de una Hermione con pijama de leopardo posando para él y preguntándole donde la quería para la siguiente foto, respiro profundo un par de veces y subió corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos…

No podía esperar para ver como seria vivir con la leona y no sabía cómo iba a lograr dominar todas esas sensaciones nuevas que la castaña despertaba en él.

Lo único que tenía claro es que sería un excelente año en Hogwarts.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **…**_

 _ **TRAVESURA REALIZADA**_

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**De verdad, de verdad me quiero disculpar sé que no tengo excusas pero si de algo sirven aquí van…**_

 _ **Me entere que voy a ser madre de nuevo y eso junto con el trabajo y la vida familiar a succionado mis energías… pero aquí llegue de nuevo.**_

 _ **Agradesco INMENSAMENTE a las personas que me dejaron mensajes y pusieron mi historia en su canasta de favoritas, sois maravillosas…**_

 _ **Un besote a todas y todos…**_

 _ **Bueno aquí va, que disfruten…**_

Capitulo IV

" **Es una nueva alba, es un nuevo día,**

 **Es una nueva vida, para mí….**

 **Y se siente bien"**

-Feeling good – MUSE-

Hermione llego casi sin aliento y la cara más roja que un tomate maduro hasta la estatua donde a directora Mcgonagall ya llevaba tiempo esperándola

-Señorita Granger ¿Por qué parece que hubiera corrido desde el primer piso hasta aquí? ¿Dónde está el señor Malfoy?... Qué bien, aquí viene –

Hermione miro detrás de ella, no quiso hacerlo pero no lo pudo evitar; El chico parecía tranquilo caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos y sonreirá como un niño que comió una galleta escondido y aún nadie lo descubre, pero Hermione noto el nerviosismo en sus ojos… Si ella no estaba equivocada lo que paso abajo lo dejo descolocado.

Punto para ella.

-Bien ahora si me siguen les mostrare sus habitaciones, deben decir la contraseña y la estatua les cederá el paso –Dijo acercándose hasta el guerrero alado- Sempiterno- dijo alto y claro para que ambos jóvenes tomaran nota de la contraseña, la estatua recogió sus alas que antes se encontraban extendidas y dejo ver una puerta tras èl, la que daba paso a una gran habitación iluminada con antorchas y por el fuego de chimenea que crepitaba llenando la habitación de calor y sombras danzantes.

Esta es la habitación principal, allí está la cocina y esa puerta al fondo seria el baño todas las habitaciones de esta área son compartidas. En la parte superior se encuentran sus habitaciones de lado derecho la señorita Granger y de lado izquierda el señor Malfoy-.

-Debo aclarar el enorme privilegio que están recibiendo y que dependerá totalmente de su comportamiento, confió en que ustedes como personas responsables comprenderán que la confianza que estoy depositando en ustedes debe ser regresada, no espero tener que destituirlos de sus cargo debido a comportamientos no adecuados ¿Me explico con claridad jóvenes?- La directora logro captar la mirada de ambos jóvenes.

-Por supuesto directora-

-No tendrá quejas por mi parte-

-Excelente entonces me retiro y los dejare terminar de instalarse, es cierto señorita Granger podría aclararme el problema que sucedió en la sala común de Ravenclaw, uno de los fantasmas me dijo algo de que habían cambiado a una alumna de casa y que usted había dado la autorización-

-Es cierto directora, ahora mismo quería hablarle de eso…- Hermione le conto todo lo que había pasado con Luna y como termino destituyendo al prefecto de Ravenclaw con aprobación del Premio Anual.

Mcgonagall no podía creer lo que había sucedido y estuvo en total acuerdo con Hermione, Draco se mantenía al margen escuchando todo, no podía creer lo estúpidos que podían ser los que se hacían llamar los más listos, por ningún motivo era razonable cruzarse con Lovegood era obvio que el par de leonas saldría con todas sus garras al aire a defender a la Ravenclaw.

-Que montón de idiotas- dijo Draco una vez que Mcgonagall se había retirado a su despacho –Lamento oír que tuviste una primera noche tan mala en el castillo.

-Sí no es la mejor forma de comenzar ¿no? Discutiendo con toda una casa, pero bueno nadie se mete con mis amigas y eso va para ti también Malfoy, seguro ellas vendrán aquí a visitarme de vez en cuando y no quiero que las trates mal-

-Guarda tus garras leona, a mí no me molestan tus amigas de visita, seguramente Theo también vendrá a visitarme así que pido el mismo trato que me estas exigiendo- Draco se sentó en el gran sofá en medio de la sala y Hermione frente a él en un sillón.

Hermione hablo primero -En cuanto este tema de compartir cuarto…-

-Vivir juntos-

-¿Disculpa?

-Vivir juntos eso hacemos, vivimos juntos- Dijo Draco sonriendo.

Hermione no conocía a este Draco todo lleno sonrisitas y desbordando carisma, era desconcertante…

-Como sea… quiero pedirte que no metas chicas en la habitación recuerda que no vives solo y me incomodaría llegar un día y encontrar a una chica paseando en poca ropa por mi cocina o mi sala. Espero que eso no sea un problema para ti por que no cederé ante eso- Hermione se cruzó de brazos, su postura indicaba su firmeza en el tema.

-A alguien no le gusta compartir ¿he? Pero no te preocupes, tu advertencia no es necesaria no tengo pensado traer a ninguna chica dentro de la habitación, solo tengo un objetivo este año y no me preocupa tener que traerla aquí- Draco se inclinó y puso sus codos en sus rodillas, miro a Hermione tan intensamente que no le quedo ninguna duda de a quien se refería-

Draco continuo- y ahora dejado eso claro y como prueba de nuestro deseo de buena convivencia ¿Por qué no vas por ese pijama y continuamos esta conversación con una tasa de café? ¿Qué me dices?-

-¿Qué te digo?, digo que estás loco y que me voy a dormir… buenas noches-

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, ambos jóvenes voltearon la única persona que podía entrar dado que conocía la contraseña seria Mcgonagall, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando una bola de pelos naranja entro caminando con su cola en alto, con toda la gracia de quien se cree dueño del lugar.

-¿Crookshanks?... ¿Cómo pudiste entrar? Bah no importa seguro estabas paseando por el castillo no y seguro fuiste donde Hagrid a pedirle golosinas ¿no?, eres un gato goloso- dijo a la vez que lo tomaba en brazos para irse a su habitación con él.

Al voltear Malfoy estaba en su camino –Hola gato dime, tu si has visto ese pijama de leopardo no ¿Cómo se ve?- ante esto y la mirada atónita de Hermione, Crookshanks maulló y se relamió los labios.

\- Jajaja lo sabía- dijo entre risas el rubio y acaricio la cabeza del felino.

-Quieres dejar el tema del pijama, apenas lo vea le lanzare un incendio a la maldita cosa… y tu Crookshanks no puedo creer como te vas de su lado- Hermione paso junto a Draco mientras sermoneaba a su mascota hasta llegar a su habitación y dar un portazo que resonó hasta donde Draco se encontraba con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

xxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXx

La mañana encontró a Hermione dormida entre un nido se sabanas, la noche anterior le costó demasiado conciliar su sueño, imágenes de ojos grises y sonrisas coquetas inundaban su mente.

Se levantó de prisa ignorando el quejido molesto de su mascota recostada sus pies, no le molesto, ese traidor no se merecía su consideración.

Tomo una ducha y descubrió que no fue la primera en despertar. el baño tenía un liguero vapor aún en el espejo y el persistente aroma a menta y sándalo inundaba la habitación, la loción de Malfoy estaba sobre el lavabo y el piso un poco húmedo… increíblemente no le molesto esto era nuevo y le gusto en cierto modo, ahora era su turno de dejar su aroma en el cuarto… seguro la vainilla y jazmín contrarrestaría el aroma de Malfoy…

Si, una guerra de aromas se acababa de desatar esa mañana…

Al llegar al gran comedor no se sorprendió de encontrar a Malfoy en su mesa junto a Nott, ambos comían y reian ajenos a la mirada de odio y extrañeza que les daban sus demás compañeros de mesa, Hermione podía saber lo que pensaban no a muchos les agrado como tanto Malfoy y Nott salieron librados de cargos luego de la guerra.

Al voltear a su mesa Hermione noto a Luna y Ginny en medio de la mesa mirándola y sonriendo, no se perdieron el lugar donde viajaron los ojos de su amiga apenas ingreso al gran comedor.

-Buenos días chicas ¿Cómo pasaron la noche?- Hermione no dejaría ver su incomodidad, se sentó frente a sus amigas e inconvenientemente de frente a la mesa de Slytherin. Tomo un trago largo de jugo de calabaza.

-Dime Hermione ¿Ya durmieron juntos?- Ginny susurro los suficiente como para que solo ellas oyeran la pregunta.

La reacción de Hermiones hizo que literalmente lanzara todo su jugo de calabaza a la cara de Ginny y Luna, el sonido que provoco llamo la atención de todos en el gran comedor y la tos posterior de Hermione más las risas de Ginny y Luna, solo destacaban más al trio de chicas.

-cof co fcof… ¿co… como … me pre cof… preguntas… cof cof algo asi? – Tratando de calmar su tos miro a sus dos "amigas" fijamente…. – Oh Merlín déjenme limpiarlas…- u hechizo de limpieza después- De verdad ustedes dos deben calmarse, hicieron que todos nos voltearan a ver… y prácticamente las escupí a la cara, no te rías Luna-

-Es un pago justo por verte reaccionar así querida Herms así que asumo que no ha pasado nada interesante ¿no?- Ginny tomaba su café mirando a Hermione.

-Apenas nos instalamos ayer Ginny solo pusimos unas reglas básicas de convivencia y me fui a dormir… no es como que habláramos mucho y la única vez que hablamos èl…- Hermione se detuvo a media frase.

-¿ÈL?- Ambas chicas dijeron

-Nada-

-¿Èeeeel?-

-Nada dije, como molestan parecen niñas pequeñas-

-Bien, si así lo quieres… iré yo misma a preguntarle, con permiso- Ginny se levantó y con una velocidad que envidiaría cualquier atleta, Hermione se lanzó hacia ella sobre la mesa tomándola de la parte de atrás de su túnica.

-Ginny Weasley si te atreves a acercarte a èl, le diré a Harry lo que pensaste cuando encontraste esa tanga roja mía en su habitación-

Ginny miro fijamente a Hermione que aún se encontraba medio acostada sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño.

\- No te atreverías-

-Pruébame-

Se miraron unos segundos hasta que Ginny volvió a su asiento y Hermione a su sitio- Buena chica- dijo Hermione.

Hermione tomo aire y lo solto…

-Escucha lo único que paso fue que Malfoy escucho ayer cuando dijiste que debería usar el pijama que me regalaron tú y Luna para navidad y dijo que apostaba que antes de que acabara esta semana me vería con èl y cuando eso pasara tendría que modelárselo y yo le dije que si eso llegaba a pasar hasta fotografías podía tomar si quería- Hermione respiro profundo, le dijo todo a Luna y Ginny en apenas un suspiro.

La cara de Ginny era poesía y la de Luna era de asombro, Ginny comenzó a reír tan fuerte que de nuevo todas las miradas estaban sobre ellas tres. Hermione logro captar la mirada de extrañeza de Draco a través de la mesa y si algo le decía su sonrisa era que había estado muy pendiente de su conversación.

 _-Justo lo que necesitaba…-_ penso

xxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXx

Cerca del lago dos jóvenes charlaban mientras lanzaban piedras al lago, el calamar gigante se encontraba en el otro extremo por lo tanto no corrían peligro de ser devorados por su atrevida impertinencia.

-Así que a eso se debían esas miradas de rencor y esos susurros desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, esos idiotas con qué derecho exilian a una integrante de su casa basados en su gusto de amigos, aunque si lo miro desde otro ángulo. En Slytherin hubiera sido igual si de pronto alguien decidiera hacer amistades con algún león- Theo lanzo una roca que hizo dos saltos antes de perderse en la profundidad del lago.

-Si bueno, es lo que se esperaba no, ¿Que podíamos hacer nosotros para cambiar eso?- Draco lanzo su piedra un poco más lejos que la de Theo.

-Y míranos ahora, conversado sobre dos leonas y una águila y lanzando piedras al lago como si no tuviéramos preocupaciones en la vida, terminaremos como una par de viejas chismosas- Theo se retiró del borde del lago y descanso su espalda en un árbol, Draco lo acompaño.

-En cuanto a lo otro que me contaste, el tema de Granger con el idiota pelirrojo, eso sí es chisme puro y duro… es en verdad un idiota… Tal vez tanto que se lo repetimos durante la escuela termino creyéndoselo ¿no?-

-No sé qué pensar sobre eso, es decir no sé qué puede habérsele cruzado por la mente para actuar como lo hizo, lo más seguro es que su última neurona se suicidó debido a la depresión de vivir tan sola- ambos rieron- Pero hablando seriamente, Granger es todo lo bueno que debe tener una mujer si me lo preguntas, inteligente, fuerte, valiente, luchadora, fiel cielos no conozco a nadie tan fiel como ella, buena amiga, buena persona y no lástima que al parecer cada año está más guapa-

-¿Quieres que te deje un momento solo para que continúes con tus halagos a Granger?, de verdad que te dio fuerte… me estas preocupando, cuanto tardaras en lanzarte de rodillas frente a ella rogando por una caricia de su mano ¿he?-

-Shh callate… mira quién habla, ¿crees que no he notado como miras a Lovegood?-

Theo se encogió de hombros –No negare que me llama la atención y admiro lo valiente que fue el dejar su mesa para estar con sus amigas-

-Parece que el amor está en el aire-

-No no no amigo yo nunca dije nada de amor, en cambio tú… parece que cada vez que Granger está cerca te poner recto y sacas pecho, ¿Que te crees? un pavo real-

Draco se encogió de hombros - A ellos les resulta y se llama ser carismático, además tu que sabes… así como estas, vas morir virgen-

-A discúlpeme señor "He dormido con todo lo que se mueve a 10 metros a la redonda", que yo sepa tu estas en las mismas condiciones que yo, si no peor-

-¿Por qué peor?-

-Yo te conozco mi hermano, se que quieres meterme entre las garras de esa leona ¿sabes lo difícil que eso será?...-

-Bah no me preocupo ella caerá tarde o temprano y tengo la aprobación de Potter que es como su hermano… Si es que no es su padre, a veces creo que no sabe cuáles son los límites entre cada rol… Además ahora que compartimos torre, es solo cuestión de tiempo ya verás-

-Si tú lo dices, tendré que creerlo-

-Sera mejor que nos vamos, ya comenzara la próxima clase-

-Desde cuándo tan buen estudiante-

-No quiero perder mis beneficios de premio anual-

-Lo que no quieres, es perder la oportunidad de ver a Granger en toalla-

-Mi Theo, tú si me conoces-

Entre empujones los chicos se fueron camino al castillo, si notar a una joven rubia a unos metros de ella oculta por los árboles.

-Esto será muy divertido, debo encontrar a Ginny….-

Esa noche (Día jueves)

Draco se encontraba en la sala común de los premios anuales, frente a él unos grandes ojos brillantes lo miraban.

-Mira sé que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, tú haces lo que te pido y yo te doy algo a cambio… Ambos ganamos-

Silencio…

-¿Qué quieres?, solo pídelo y te lo daré… pero primero debes hacer tu parte y es crucial que nadie te vea… ni que Hermione lo note… si no, la cabeza de ambos rodara por el piso-

Silencio… Draco comenzó a pasearse por el cuarto

-Mira, se lo que piensas ¿Por qué ponerte de mi lado?... piénsalo así, si al final todo sale como planeo… cuando salgamos de aquí tendrás un enorme patio y pavos reales que corretear todo el día si quieres, tendrás tu propio chef y cuarto personal con todos los juguetes que quieras y una amable señora te dará todos los mimos que te imagines ¿Qué me dices?-

Un curioso felino escuchaba al humano pálido frente a él, hace unos momentos se sentó frente a donde se encontraba y comenzó a ofrecerle un trato. Él ni siquiera lo considero pero ahora las negociaciones se pudieron muy a su favor… las ganancias eran muchas como para dejarlas pasar…

Termino aceptando, después de todo él había visto como su dueña y este humano convivían en un constante estado de cortejo sin cortejar realmente, era realmente frustrante… porque no solo le daba un pichón muerto, le acicalaba el cabello y se acababa el asunto, los humanos son tan complejos.

-Miiiauuugg- dijo claro y fuerte y se acercó al humano, paso su cabeza bajo su mano, aceptaba el trato era obvio, el humano lo entendio y comenzó a contarle su parte del plan.

Sii ya podía verse en su propio cuarto y con un chef que cocinara solo para él… si el esfuerzo valía la pena totalmente.

Al parecer el trabajo era sencillo, debía hacer desaparecer todos los pijamas de su dueña, excepto el que le regalaron la chica pelirroja y la chica que huele demasiado dulce para su gusto.

Pan comido…

No entendía las intenciones del humano, para que quería él ver a su dueña usando ese trapo, pero bueno él no estaba aquí para cuestionar nada, tenía una misión que cumplir.

A la mañana siguiente después de que su dueña se fue, saco del armario los pijamas sin tocar el que se suponía debía sobrevivir a su misión, no había muchos así que los hizo una pila y se los llevo por el castillo a esa hora nadie lo vería y conocía un camino casi desierto…

Su escondite, un gran árbol a unos pasos del borde del bosque, el cual tenía un pequeño hueco… hay nadie se metía excepto él… nadie vería más esos trapos, el crimen perfecto.

El viernes cuando quedo la costa libre, miro al Humano y maulló para llamar su atención, el humano asintió. Bien el mensaje fue pasado la misión estaba lista.

En el armario solo quedaba un sobreviviente a la misión de Crookshanks, un hermoso y suave modelito de seda color café con leche y manchitas negras, con encaje negro en los bordes y dos moños hechos con cintas negras a cada lado de la cadera.

Draco con su cámara nueva en mano sonrió, jamás pensó que encontraría un aliado tan competente en el gato de Granger, la vida sí que te daba sorpresas….

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **…**_

 _ **TRAVESURA REALIZADA**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo VI

 **-"Porque yo sé que esto es amor del verdadero, y sin dudarlo ni un momento te confieso**

 **Que te quiero…"-**

Sabes –Alex Ubago

 **Sala de los Menesteres**

Ginny y Luna se encontraban recostadas sobre un mar de cojines para relajarse esa tarde tomando un té con galletitas.

-¿Cómo crees que le irá a Hermione con Malfoy?- hablo Luna.

-Bueno con lo que dijo Herms durante el desayuno, yo supongo que bien… si Malfoy se interesó en el pijama tanto como para pedir una sesión de modelaje … Solo espero que Herms tome esta oportunidad, ya es tiempo de que se deje llevar y sea feliz se lo merece después de todo-

-¿Crees que se arrepienta y de un paso atrás?-

-Realmente espero que no, ¿recuerdas cuando compramos esa cosa para ella?, fue una odisea encontrar algo que darle y lo que le hicimos después fue lo mejor…-

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _-Luna me rindo hemos recorrido todas y cada una de estas tiendas buscando algo para ella… ya no doy mas-_

 _-Tenemos que encontrar algo, no podemos llegar con las manos vacías-_

 _A los pies de Luna llego un volante, lo tomo y sus ojos brillaron a la par que terminaba de leerlo y se lo pasaba a Ginny_

 _-Esto es… si, es lo que necesita… o espero que llegue a necesitarlo vamos, vamos-_

 _Ambas corrían calle abajo hasta que llegaron al que según el volante seria la tienda indicada, un letrero en hermosas letras negras cursiva anunciaba el nombre de la tienda._

 _-Bienvenidas a Victoria´s Secrets ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?- Una hermosa joven de largo cabello castaño en un semi recogido les dio la bienvenida._

 _-Buenas tardes, buscamos un regalo para una amiga- Respondió Luna_

 _-Muy bien y cuéntenme ¿Cómo es esta amiga suya? ¿Qué tipo de cuerpo tiene?-_

 _-Ginny metió la mano en su bolso y tomo una fotografía sin movimiento en la que aparecían las tres en traje de baño un día que habían ido a la playa juntas - Es la que está en medio-_

 _La vendedora miro la fotografía, parecía tomar cada curva de la imagen y calcular tallas, tonalidades, tipo de tela y corte adecuados para ese cuerpo y ese tono de piel._

 _-Tengo algo que podría gustarles, si son tan amables de seguirme -_

 _Después de unos modelitos que sinceramente Ginny creía que Hermione se desmayaría con solo verlos, la vendedora las llevo a la sección de estampados, ahí en medio de todos destacaba un maniquí con el pijama perfecto para Hermione, era atrevido pero a la vez recatado, desafiante pero dulce, tentador pero sin ser vulgar, era perfecto._

 _-Nos llevamos ese- Ginny y Luna señalaron el modelito al mismo tiempo._

 _-Tienen un excelente gusto y por la tonalidad de piel de su amiga se verá perfecto en ella, toda salvajismo y sensualidad, se los envolveré de inmediato._

 _Luego de pagar el regalo, que por cierto no fue nada de barato esperaron que lo terminaran de envolverlo._

 _-Mmmm, salvajismo y sensualidad… no sé si Hermione se podría describir así ¿tú qué crees?-_

 _-Hermione es hermosa, pero parecer no creerlo cada vez que se lo decimos… creo que su autoestima está dañada por tanto ser pisoteada-_

 _-Bravo querido hermano, bravo por ti… Tenemos que hacer que ella saque la fiera que tiene dentro ¿pero cómo?...-_

 _-Listo señoritas, aquí esta su compra y este- dijo entregando a Ginny un papel- es el ticket de cambio, no lo pierdan si no en el caso de que no le quede a su amiga, no lo podrán cambiar-_

 _-No lo podremos cambiar, cambiar… ESO ES LUNA LO TENGO, soy brillante-Ginny daba saltitos frente a Luna y a la vendedora, Luna la miro y se dirigió a la vendedora._

 _-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda-_

 _-Si… claro, de nada gracias por su compra-_

 _ **Afuera de la tienda…**_

 _-Ahora Ginny dime que pensaste-_

 _-Aquí no Luna vamos a mi casa tengo una idea brillante… Giiiiii….- chillo Ginny_

 _Corrieron juntas hasta un callejón donde se aparecieron en la habitación de Ginny, apenas llegaron la pelirroja salió volando y volvió con un enorme cuaderno rojo lleno de señaladores en diferentes paginas._

 _-¿sabes qué es esto Luna?- lo sacudió frente a su amiga y ante su negativa continuo- Este es el cuaderno de hechizos de mi madre, ella ha puesto hechizos a través de sus años como dueña de casa y madre, dice que es el perfecto manual para cuando yo sea esposa y madre… algo así como un instructivo-_

 _Luna sin sabes que más hacer, asintió_

 _Ginny se sentó en su cama y abrió el cuaderno_

 _\- Y como imaginaras no fue fácil ser madre de niños como Fred y George, recuerdo que mamá me conto que tenían la costumbre de cambiarle la ropa a Ron, ya sabes ponerle vestidos o ropa de perro… hay unas fotos muy divertidas de eso. Así que ella encontró este hechizo que impide cambiar la forma, color o tamaño de una prenda además de eso no se puede quitar la prenda hasta el día siguiente sin el contra hechizo, apenas la ropa deja el cuerpo vuelve a aparecer en él, así los gemelos tampoco podían dejar desnudo a Ron para poderle otra ropa._

 _Luna capto todo en un segundo – Eso es brillante y cruel… aunque increíblemente útil para nosotras-_

 _-Exacto Lunita, ahora sácalo de la caja mientras encuentro el hechizo… lo siento Herms esto es por tu bien, luego me lo agradecerás-_

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

-Sera toda una sorpresa para ella cuando note que no se puede quitar ni cambiar el pijama, casi siento pena por ella…. Casi-

-¿De verdad sientes pena de ella Ginny?-

-Noooo, en realidad no jajaja-

 **Sala Común Premios Anuales**

Hermione entro casi corriendo a la sala común, unas niñas de segundo año la encontraron en la biblioteca y comenzaron a conversar con ella, todo iba bien hasta que al levantar la mirada noto todo un regimiento de estudiantes mirándola y preguntando, todos tratando de ser escuchados sobre los demás, lógicamente ella entro en pánico.

Se disculpo tratando de salir de ese mar de pequeños ojos que la interrogaban desde sus primeros años en Hogwarts pasando por la guerra hasta su escandalosa ruptura con Ron, eso ultimo toco la vena sensible de Hermione quien emprendió una escapada veloz camino a la seguridad de su sala.

Ahí fue donde encontró a Draco tendido en el sofá sin zapatos leyendo cómodamente y Crookshanks sentado junto al fuego de la chimenea, ambos levantaron al vista cuando entro a la habitación.

-¿Dónde es el incendio Granger? ¿Por qué la prisa?-

-Fui acosada por unos niños que les salto la vena periodística, primero eran un par de niñas y en un pestañeo un mar de brazos y ojos se abrían paso hacia mí, Salí corriendo-

-El precio de la fama, señorita héroe de guerra-

-Lo que sea, me urge una ducha-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Ya quisieras, pero no gracias-

-Segura, puedo ayudarte a llegar a esos lugares que son difíciles de alcanzar-

Hermione volteo a verlo furiosa

-¿Me estas llamando gorda?-

Draco palideció -¿Qué? Por supuesto que no ¿Por qué crees que yo...-

-Jajjajaja cálmate, deberías ver tu cara jajaja…-

-Pequeña mentirosa y embustera-

Hermione solo rio mientras entro al cuarto de baño, por su parte Draco se recostó en el sillón junto a su cámara oculta bajo un cojín y rio para sí mismo.

Para cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que no tenía ropa para vestirse en el baño dio un largo suspiro, todo el tema del escape la dejo tan exhausta que solo pensó en sumergirse en su tina llena de espuma.

Quiso darse un par de cabezazos contra la pared, no quería salir con una toalla envuelta por si Draco estaba afuera listo para molestarla, pero no tenía muchas opciones su varita estaba en su bolso en la mesa de la sala.

Valientemente asomo su cabeza lentamente por la puerta, no había nadie en la sala.

-Quizás se fue a su cuarto- susurro para ella.

Inspiro profundo y salió del baño envuelta en una toalla con el pelo dejando gotas de agua por el piso, estaba por tomar su bolso cuando un sonido desde la sala llamo su atención, se congelo en su lugar hasta que sintió algo rosarse con sus piernas.

-¿Crookshanks? ¿Qué haces he?... ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-

El felino maulló y se fue a la entrada, la que se abrió y una cola peluda naranja fue lo último que Hermione vio de él

-¿Qué mosca le pico?-

Tomo su bolso y se fue a su habitación, al entrar tomo otra toalla de los pies de su cama y comenzó a secarse el cabello.

Al acercarse a buscar su pijama de esa noche noto que su ropa no estaba como la dejo esa mañana, no le dio importancia hasta que comenzó a notar la extraña ausencia de algunas prendas…

-¿Pero qué?, ¿Dónde están mis pijamas?- comenzó a escarbar en la ropa hasta llegar al fondo, nada, sus pijamas (que eran 3 y por lo menos 2 deberían estar limpios) no daban señales de vida.

Miro hacia la sesta de ropa sucia, estaba vacía…

 _\- Benditos elfos y su eficiencia laboral_ \- pensó

Por el rabillo del ojo noto un largo cabello naranja sobre su montaña de ropa, tomándolo con una mano lo analizo.

\- Crookshanks- gruño el veredicto

Movió su mano más al fondo donde sabía encontraría su última opción, sus dedos tocaron la suave tela y suspiro resignada.

-Al final todo se reduce a esto ¿no?, Ginny y Luna se creen muy listas no me cuesta nada transfigurar esto en una pijama decente- Se lo puso y se paro frente al espejo. Debía admitir contra su buen juicio que esa pieza de tela le quedaba de maravilla, sus piernas se veían largas y tonificadas y su pecho resaltaba, esas cintitas le daban un toque tierno y coqueto.

Comenzó a mirar desde diferentes ángulos – Me hace un culo espectacular… NO no no no me estoy distrayendo… varita, si eso mi varita…-

La cara de Hermione frente al espejo era arte, al decir el hechizo por tercera vez claro y fuerte casi gritándolo, el pijama no cambio ni una de sus manchitas negras

-¿Por qué no funciona?, pero si está todo bien la pronunciación, el tono ¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa?- De pronto un destello amarillo llamo su atención, bajo su cabello en la espalda a la altura del hombro un pequeño papel estaba prendido, lo saco de un tirón y lo leyó.

 _Querida Hermione_

 _Como sabíamos que querrías transfigurar nuestro HERMOSO regalo le hemos puesto un pequeño accesorio mágico, pronto notaras que es imposible cambiar su forma o tamaño…_

 _Así que ni te esfuerces_ _, notaras además que no te lo puedes quitar hasta la mañana siguiente…_

 _Esperamos goces de tu regalo que con TANTO amor y sacrifico nos costó comprarte._

 _Pd: Es enserio lo del sacrificio esa cosa nos costó horrores, te adjuntaría la boleta pero es descortés_

 _ **Te amamos G Y L**_ _._

Hermione arrojo el papel que se estrello junto a su puerta, intento sacarse la camiseta y lanzarla lejos pero al voltear volvía a estar puesta sobre su cuerpo, y lo intento otra vez y otra vez, cada vez término igual… al final tomo unas tijeras y se dispuso a terminar con todo de una vez...

-No puedo, a pesar de todo me lo dieron ellas… aunque sean unas… huuu pero ya me voy a vengar no crean que no- Se paso las manos por el rostro y con un movimiento de varita ordeno el desastre de ropa en su habitación. Con la indagación a flor de piel ni se le paso por la mente transfigurar otra prenda.

Pensó en Draco y en su apuesta… Bueno mientras él no la viera no habría problemas ¿no? Aun era muy temprano para dormir, así que se acomodo sobre la cama para leer.

Sin darse cuenta como se quedo dormida abrazada a una almohada, estaba cómodamente dormida hasta que unos golpes tremendos en la puerta la hicieron despertar con un grito, rodar de la cama y darse en el trasero con el piso duro de la habitación.

-GRANGER, GRANGER ABRE LA PUERTA, RAPIDO- Hermione entre el sueño que sentía y aturdida por los golpes en la puerta, entro en modo combate se levanto de un salto, tomo su varita y salió a saltos a abrir la puerta.

Al apenas salir al pasillo un flash la cegó luego otro y otro, eso la ayudo a reaccionar y poner atención a lo que estaba frente a ella.

Malfoy con la camisa blanca abierta y unos pantalones de pijama negros, se encontraba frente a ella con cámara en mano.

El cerebro de Hermione hizo click.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA RETRASADO, CASI ME MATAS DEL MALTIDO SUSTO- cerro los ojos y tomo aire – COMO SE TE OCURRE GOLPEAR ASI MI PUERTA A ESTA HORA- otro flash

-¿Y quieres dejar de tomarme fotos no ves que estoy….en …. Pi…ja…ma- Hermione lentamente bajo la vista hacia su cuerpo –

Otro Flash

Hermione no reaccionaba

Otro Flash

Hermione seguía sin reaccionar

Otro flash y una risita de Draco

Hermione reacciono

-ERES UN INDECENTE, PERVERTIDO, VOYERISTA… DAME ESA CAMARA AHORA MISMO- Draco bajo corriendo las escaleras – TE HABLO ENSERIO MALFOY, VEN AQUÍ-

-Ven por ella-

Hermione se lanzo con todo contra Draco, total ya había visto el bendito pijama ahora estaba en misión de captura, debía recuperar esa cámara a como dé lugar.

Al llegar al primer piso se quedo sin habla, había unas velas iluminado la habitación, fresas en la mesa de centro y un sutil aroma a rosas en el aire.

La voz de Draco la saco de su asombro

-Bien quería un ambiente grato para las fotos y esto me pareció adecuado ¿Qué opinas?- Hermione podría jurar que sonaba algo nervioso.

-¿He?-

-Que elocuente de tu parte, pero entiendo que te deje sin habla… suele pasar-

-Discúlpame pero no me quede sin habla, es solo que no se por donde comenzar, primero…-

Draco desconecto lo que Hermione le decía, ahora con la iluminación de las velas que había en la sala podría apreciar el modelito en todo su esplendor, antes solo se enfoco en hacerla seguirlo y tomarle fotos al azar, pero ahora… Se dijo a si mismo que tendría que felicitar a la comadreja mujer y a Lovegood… era una completa visión.

-Malfoy ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?-

-¿He? … si claro…¿Qué?-

-Que me des esa cámara –

-Mmmm no-

-Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Dije que NO, nosotros teníamos una apuesta y viendo que –miro el reloj sobre la chimenea- faltan 10 minutos para que sea sábado, yo gano – término cruzándose de brazos y dándole a Hermione su sonrisa ganadora.

-Aún sigues con eso, porque no maduras-

-Por que no me obligas-

-Pero si serás malcriado-

-Mira Granger, entre antes comencemos antes terminaremos, esto es solo entre nosotros no saldrá de aquí, por lo menos no de mi parte. No me digas que ahora te echaras para atrás no te tenia por una cobarde, uff que decepción… El viejo Gryffindor debe estar revolcándose en su tumba al ver a una de sus leonas acobárdanos frente a una apuesta que perdió con todas las de la ley… una pena-

-¿Cómo te atreves? Bien niñito de mamá, terminemos con esto-

\- Dejare pasar ese comentario sobre mí y mi madre, bien manos a la obra-

De pronto Hermione comenzó a sentir que había sido embaucada, al final siempre él se salía con la suya.

-De acuerdo primero que nada quiero que sepas que esa prenda se te ve espectacular, tenía que decírtelo –

Hermione bajo la cabeza avergonzada, no todos los días un hombre guapo como Malfoy le decía que se veía espectacular, espera ¿guapo? ¿Draco Malfoy Guapo? Ugg Ginny me estas afectando-

-Por qué no te pones aquí, sobre el brazo del sillón y miras la cámara-

Hermione respiro profundo, como dicen "Ya de perdidos al rio", ella no dejaría que Draco viera lo avergonzada que se sentía y lo furiosa que estaba por dejarse engañar, solo espera que ponga sus manos sobre Crookshanks, él tuvo que ver con esto estaba segura de eso.

-Bien- camino con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz y se sentó en el brazo del sillón, de brazos cruzados y cara de aburrimiento.

-No te voy a fotografiar con esa actitud Granger, le estas quitando todo el atractivo a la situación-

-Lo siento pero nunca dije que lo haría con una sonrisa ¿o si?-

Draco la miro, pensando –Sabia que no podrías hacerlo, ser sexy simplemente no corre por tu venas, bueno que más se puede pedir-

Hermione lo miro indignadísima, como se atrevía esa víbora sin color a hablar de lo que ella tenía o no en las venas, ella podría ser lo que quisiera y podía ser todo lo sexy del mundo si se lo proponía… Maldito Malfoy que la hacía enojar tanto, lo haría tragarse sus palabras.

Se sentó recta, se ordeno su pijama y desordeno su cabello. Se inclino levemente hacia la cámara y abrió un poco sus piernas.

-¿Así está mejor?- hablo lo más bajo que pudo sin ser un susurro

Draco abrió ampliamente sus ojos y dejo su boca caer, esa imagen era perfecta y ese cabello salvaje junto con sus piernas levemente abiertas lo dejaron sin aliento…

-¿Bueno vas a tomar la maldita foto o no?-

-He… si si foto-

-Ahora…- comenzó Draco, pero Hermione ya se había movido… Si iba a hacer esto lo haría bajo sus términos, no los de él.

Se recostó sobre el sillón con una mano entre sus muslos y la otra en su cabello mirando sobre la nariz a la cámara y los ojos semicerrados

-Date prisa, me está dando frio- mintió

Draco la miro y trago saliva, no podría creerle que tenía frio si él estaba que hervía por dentro, tomo otra foto.

Apenas Hermione veía el flash se movía de posición, se sentó en el piso de espaldas a Draco y volteo a verlo sonriendo, la luz del fuego de la chimenea ilumino sus ojos y daba un brillo sobre su piel y cabello.

Draco estaba comenzando a pensar que esto estaba saliendo mal para él, no quería tener que explicar por qué tenía una erección que milagrosamente se mantenía contenida dentro de su ropa interior.

Se giró y sobre sus rodillas y manos gateo hasta donde Draco mojándose los labios…

Draco no registro haber tomado la foto, pero el flash aviso a Hermione que cambiara de posición, se recostó en una silla, tomo su cabello y lo dejo se una lado de su cabeza, bajo una tira del hombro del pijama y miro a la cámara, pero no paso nada.

Espero pero aún no pasaba nada, miro a Draco pero este ni siquiera enfocaba con la cámara solo estaba ahí mirándola con los ojos nublados y la respiración rápida.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Estás bien?-

Draco pareció volver en sí, tosió y tomo su cámara

-Claro que estoy bien, que creías que me habías dejado impresionado, como crees…- tomo una foto y para su horror Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisa ladeada, fue lo más sexy que pudo resistir.

-Bi… bien creo que está bien, eso será sufriente, si eso ya puedes irte a dormir-

-¿Y tú que harás aquí solo y con esas fotos?-

-¿Qué insinúas que hare? Nada solo me iré dormir solo que aún no- Draco miro a la chimenea no podía soportar mirar más la piel expuesta de Hermione sin recorrerla con sus ojos.

-No sé, quizás harás algo con esas fotos- ella se acerco lentamente a él, sonriendo

-Mira bien con quien hablas Granger, estoy sobre eso de satisfacerte solo, no lo necesito-

 _-Por qué no me callo estoy hundiéndome más y más, creo que se me fundieron un par de neuronas-_ pensó Draco.

Aprovechando su distracción, Hermione le quito la cámara de las manos y la puso detrás de ella

-Hey… dame mi cámara Granger-

-No-

-¿Cómo que no? Granger dame esa cámara en este momento…-

-N…O, dije que podías sacar fotos, jamás dije que te dejaría conservarlas… Te la devolveré cuando revele estas fotos… buenas noches Malfoy- Guiñándole un ojo corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, sabía que Draco iría tras ella.

Draco salió de su pasmo y corrió tras ella, solo para encontrar la puerta de Hermione cerrada a cal y canto…

-Granger esto no es gracioso y es muy inmaduro de tu parte, devuélveme mi cámara Y MIS Fotos, no seas infantil- Draco golpeo con su puño.

-Literalmente hablando estas son MIS fotos, de mí… Y no te doy nada…-

-Me vengare por esto, tienes eso claro ¿no?-

-Bla bla bla, perro que ladra, no muerde…. No me das miedo Malfoy-

Draco quedo pensando lo que le dijo, que demonios tenía que ver un perro aquí

\- Bien quédatelas ya las recuperare y cuando eso pase, me asegurare de enviar unas pocas al profeta… esa portada seguro será éxito de ventas…

-Buenas noches Malfoy, que descanses-

-Si si listilla, ya verás-

Draco se retiro negando con la cabeza y sonriendo

-¿Cómo es posible que ella sea siempre la que gana al final?- llego a sus cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama de espaldas mirando el techo, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzo por su rostro – Fue mucho más divertido de lo que pensó y ahora voy a tener la imagen de Granger posando en mi mente toda la noche- se lamio los labios inconscientemente- tengo que recuperar esas fotos, son muy valiosas para dejarlas pasar.

…

Hermione estaba dando vueltas por su habitación, escucho cerrarse la puerta del otro cuarto por lo que supuso Malfoy se había rendido al final, eso era bueno ¿no?, entonces porque se sentía con ganas de ir a molestarlo ella ahora.

- _Por que te quedaste con ganas de seguir coqueteando, por eso-_ Le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza

\- Puff si como no- se mordió el labio, apago las luces y se metió en su cama. No sin antes dejar la cámara en la parte más alta del armario, donde cierto gato traidor con el que ajustaría cuentas más tarde la pudiera alcanzar…

-Fue divertido verlo quedarse sin palabras- se dijo en un susurro y riendo traviesamente cerró sus ojos imaginando a un cierto chico rubio frustrado dormido en su habitación.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **…**_

 _ **TRAVESURA REALIZADA**_

 _ **Review…?**_


	6. Capitulo 6

"Me muero por besarte… dormirme en tu boca

Me muero por decirte… que el mundo se equivoca"

 **-"Me muero por besarte" - La Quinta Estación-**

Capitulo VII

Hermione se despertó con más energía de la que esperaba tras una noche de desvelo, apenas sus ojos identificaron la luz de la mañana recuerdos de la noche anterior se hicieron presentes en su mente y un vivido rojo se instaló en sus mejillas, no creía todo lo que paso.

Que aún llevara el pijama de la discordia y que tuviera la cámara de fotos bajo su almohada eran las mejores pruebas de la veracidad de sus recuerdos.

Prácticamente salto de la cama con el objetivo claro de tomar una ducha y salir antes que cierto chico que vivía junto a ella del cual se negaba a decir su nombre por miedo a quedarse pensando en lo acontecido la noche anterior se despertara.

Asomo su cabeza de risos castaños por su puerta, no se veía ni escuchaba nada, tomo sus cosas de baño y se encamino de puntitas hacia el baño, luego volvería y se vestiría como un rayo. Abrió la puerta lentamente y una nube de vapor la detuvo con la mano en la perilla y la otra sujetando su ropa, frete a ella entre la niebla caliente y húmeda que inundaba el baño un torso pálido y tonificado le dio los buenos días, Hermione demoro tanto su atención en su pecho desnudo que no noto la sonrisa que se formaba en la boca del propietario de dicho cuerpo, esta crecía a medida que la propia boca de Hermione bordeaba el piso del baño.

Draco sostuvo la toalla que tenía en la cintura la que dejaba a la vista el musculo oblicuo de su cuerpo y su otra mano la uso para sacudir su cabello que aun tenia gotitas de la ducha, Hermione jamas pensó ver algo tan sexy tan temprano y mucho menos que esa cosa tan sexy caminara directo hacia ella.

Draco puso una mano en el mentón de la castaña cerrándole la boca

–Me alegra ver esas reacciones por mí de tu parte, pero si sigues parada ahí no llegaremos al desayuno- guiñándole un ojo paso junto a ella en la puerta, la mano en la que Hermione sostenía su ropa rozo la parte media de su estómago y sintió que le ardía la mano por dejar caer la ropa y recorrer ese plano abdomen.

El cerebro de Hermione estaba a mil, pero su cuerpo parecía estar en suspensión de pronto dejo salir un suspiro y el tiempo corrió de nuevo, se miró, miro el baño, miro detrás de ella y de vuelta al baño…

-¿Qué paso aquí?- cerro la puerta del baño y paso su mano por el espejo para quitar el vapor -¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Luego de una ducha más fría de lo que tenía planeado, Hermione prácticamente corrió hasta su cuarto y se vistió, cuando salió noto que Draco ya había salido, se fue a desayunar todavía confundida, lo ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas estaba haciendo cortocircuito en sus neuronas y pensó que una chica no debería tener tantas emociones juntas.

Al llegar al gran comedor miro sin querer hacia la mesa de las serpientes, no había rastro de una melena rubia solo unas alumnas de primero sentadas en medio de la mesa, camino hacia su propia mesa directo a un par de ojos azules que la miraban juntos a un par de sonrisas.

-Me puedes explicar ¿Por qué apenas pones un pie aquí miras hacia la mesa de las serpientes?-

-Primero se dice buenos días Ginny- la corrigió Luna

-Cierto cierto, Buenos días Hermione AHORA, responde- Ginny la apunto con el tenedor.

Hermione se dejó caer frente a sus amigas, cuadro sus hombros y las miro

\- No se dé qué hablas- mintió

-No sabes mentir-

- _Demonios-_ pensó Hermione.

-¿Y bien?-

Hermione se rindió Ginny y Luna eran una fuerza a considerar cuando se ponían en plan interrogatorio, formaban una alianza unica, una arremetía como un huracán de preguntas y la otra daba una sensación de confianza que te empujaba a soltar todo con lujo de detalles, entre ambas Hermione nunca les podía ocultar nada.

Como odiaba eso.

Narro todos sus acontecimientos hasta lo ocurrido esta mañana, para el final del relato hablaba apoyada en la mesa con la cabeza entre los brazos, debido a esto no noto la llegada de Draco y Theo, estos y todos los presentes en el comedor dieron un brinco debido al grito que soltó Ginny, Luna podría jurar que vio tiritar el par de copas frente a ellas.

Theo le dio una sonrisa creída a Draco de "Te lo dije", a lo que el rubio respondió con un choque de hombros.

-Ginny de verdad piensa en las pobres criaturas del bosque cuando te da por gritar así- Hermione la molesto y al levantar la vista se topó con unos ojos grises al otro lado del salón.

-Estupendo… ÉL- volvió a meter la cabeza entre los brazos, si, no era lo más valiente pero quizás ya acabo su cuota de valentía por hoy.

Ginny y Luna giraron en sus asientos siguiendo la mirada de su amiga…

Draco se sintió bajo la mirada de alguien y levanto su vista para toparse con la águila y la leona con pecas, no se dejó intimidar y se las sostuvo, pero al ver las sonrisas de ambas tuvo que desviar la mirada, era obvio que Hermione les había contado todo, TODO lo que paso entre ellos y por alguna razón se sentía al descubierto.

La risa de Theo junto a él le dio una excusa para darles la espalda a las amigas de Hermione.

A medida que pasaba la hora el gran comedor fue llenándose de estudiantes, justo a la hora como relojito las lechuzas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia dejando caer paquetes y las noticias del día.

Hermione tomo despreocupada su periódico y lo desenrollo, de pronto el aire parecía haberse estancado entre su pecho y su cuello.

En la primera plana se podía ver a un Ron sentado en lo que parecía ser un café hablando con Rita Sketes y sonriéndole a la cámara – _Esto no puede ser bueno-_ fue lo primero que pensó Hermione, continuo mirando.

El título del artículo se leía _"Héroe de Guerra y miembro del trio dorado abre su corazón herido a sus fans"_.

Hermione sentía el aire de plomo.

Ginny noto el cambio de ambiente en todo el gran comedor, Hermione no era la única que recibía el periódico hasta algunos profesores entre ellos la directora Mcgonagall tenían la mirada fija en su propio periódico.

Ginny tomo o más bien arranco el profeta de las manos de un niño de primero cerca de ella, ignorando el reclamo del chico comenzó a leer, una furia asesina se apodero de ella a medida que sentía como se le erizaba la piel cual gata rabiosa.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?, su corazón herido ¿Cuál corazón herido? Mejor dicho ¿Cuál corazón?-

Frente a la mirada de pregunta de Luna leyó en voz un poco más alta – _"El héroe de Guerra y miembro del trio dorado abre su corazón herido a sus fans,_ ¿Pfff cuáles fans?"-

Luna miro a Hermione pero está estaba de cabeza leyendo así que puso su atención en Ginny.

Ginny continuo – " _Ronald Weasley nos cuenta sobre su reciente ruptura con la chica dorada, al parecer la princesa de Gryffindor no es tan perfecta como todo mundo la hace ver, no queridos lectores según lo dicho por el señor Weasley, Hermione Granger es más fría que un cubo de hielo en el polo norte. Él asegura que hizo todo lo posible en sus manos para salvar la relación pero cuando el amor es solo de una parte de la pareja es imposible avivar la chispa del romance._

 _Y que luego de que la chica de oro rompiera su corazón dejándolo sin previo aviso, quiere enfocarse en su carrera de auror y si el amor algún día volviera a llegar a su puerta lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos._

 _Ya saben señoritas, Heroe de guerra, miembro del trio dorado y auror en entrenamiento se encuentra buscando amor… vayan por él._

 _Ron Weasley dice ser un hombre sensible, que gusta de…_

-No puedo seguir leyendo esto, con qué cara reclama que Hermione le rompió el corazón… Cómo es posible que se atreva a dar una entrevista como esta, como se atreve a dar su cara en público…- Ginny estrangulaba el periódico entre sus manos.

Hermione salió del shock inicial de ver tanta mentira junta sobre ella y a vista de todos, sentía sus ojos comenzar a arder pero se había prometido no derramar una lagrima más por quien no lo merece se levantó, dejo el periódico boca abajo sobre la mesa y salió del gran comedor con la cabeza en alto entre murmullos de todas las mesas.

Unos segundos después Luna tomo la mano de Ginny y ambas se pusieron de pie, Luna camino con la vista fija en la salida y Ginny repartía sus ya conocidas miradas de advertencia, quien dijera algo cerca de Hermione se arrepentiría.

A pesar de no haber demorado mucho en salir no pudieron localizar a Hermione, fueron a su habitación pero al no poder entrar se rindieron y fueron a todos los lugares que imaginaron podría estar pero nada, sabían que si Hermione quería desaparecer no podrían encontrarla ella era una mapa viviente del castillo y sus alrededores.

Draco rechinaba los dientes, había leído todo el artículo y llego a una conclusión final

-Definitivamente Weasley es idiota hasta la medula ¿Quién creería esta sarta de mentiras? Quien conozca a Granger podría decirte toda la bola de idioteces escritas aquí"-

-Este es un duro golpe para la leona, por lo que tenía entendido lo menos que quería era hacer un escándalo de todo el tema y ahora le salen con esto-

-Iré a buscarla-

-Sus amigas fueron por ella, quizás necesite tiempo ¿no crees?-

-Tienes razón pero por lo menos tengo que ver que este bien ¿me acompañas?-

-Ya sabes que si hermano, vamos-

Salieron por el pasillo principal y no a muchos metros lograron ver a Luna apoyada en la puerta que daba a la salida al bosque prohibido, pero estaba sola.

-Lovegood ¿Cómo esta Granger?

Luna pareció salir de sus pensamientos, los miro a ambos y sonrió ampliamente

-Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Hola… no sabemos cómo esta Hermione, no la hemos encontrado Ginny fue a verla por las cercanías del bosque, es posible que haya ido hacia allá, es un gran lugar cuando quieres estar a solas ¿saben?-

-Al bosque, pero no es peligroso que vaya sola –

-Tranquilo, Hermione conoce muy bien el bosque estará segura-

-¿Fueron a buscarla a la sala de premios anuales?-

Luna negó con la cabeza -No logramos entrar-

-Entonces iré a verla, Theo ¿Te puedes quedar aquí y esperar noticias?...Theo, ¡THEO!

Theo que se había quedado mirando la sonrisa de luna reacciono al grito de Draco

-Ha ¿Qué?, digo si claro yo espero aquí, ve tranquilo-

Draco corrió hacia su habitación, tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Hermione pero al llegar noto que nadie había estado ahí, no desde la mañana se dejó caer en un sofá le preocupada el paradero de Hermione, una persona enojada puede hacer cosas locas y peligrosas…

Theo se mordía la lengua y movía los pies, en que estaba pensando cuando acepto quedarse a solas con Lovegood, ella parecía de los más cómoda con su compañía pero él era otra historia, ya no aguantaba el silencio entre ellos.

-¿Por qué tu no fuiste a buscar a Granger al bosque?- termino diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Luna le sonrió, como lo desarmaba esa sonrisa –Ginny me dijo que esperara aquí, en caso de que apareciera mientras ella estaba dentro de bosque-

Theo solo asintió, tenía sentido después de todo.

-Hee ¿crees que estará bien? Granger quiero decir-

-Sí, Hermione es fuerte solo necesita ordenar sus pensamientos, debe dejar sanar está herida para seguir adelante, es necesario-

Theo quedo en blanco, Luna hablaba muy confiada de la fuerza de su amiga y parecía saber mucho sobre relaciones humanas.

-Realmente espero que este bien, no vale la pena sufrir por alguien como Weasley, no se tu Lovegood pero Granger se merece ser feliz, todos nos lo merecemos-

Luna le sonrió tiernamente y Theo creyó desfallecer allí mismo

-Tienes razón y por favor dime Luna, ya no estamos en primer año para llamarnos por los apellidos ¿no crees?-

-Claro, entonces tú dime Theo-

-Está bien Theo-

Theo nunca pensó que su nombre podría sonar tan dulce y a la vez tan tentador, cuando iba a continuar la conversación, una melena roja llena de hojas y ramas llamo su atención.

No sabe como pero Luna prácticamente voló hacia su amiga y juntas regresaron caminando hacia él

Ginny le dio una mirada de extrañeza y luego miro a Luna con una ceja levantada, se encogió de hombros y hablo

-La encontré, pero necesita un tiempo a solas… estará bien, Lo bueno es que no está nada dolida con la entrevista de Ron, lo malo es que quiere ir y sacarle la cabeza de los hombros con sus propias manos, por eso fue a calmarse caminado por el bosque. Dijo que nos vería mas tarde-

Luna asintió tranquilamente y Theo miraba a esas dos mujeres con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Tosió para llamar la atención de ambas

-Me dices que no está herida por la entrevista solo tuvo un impulso homicida que fue a apaciguar dando una caminata por el bosque prohibido, pero que ya estará bien…-

-Exacto, es bueno ver que pones atención- dijo Ginny quitándose hojas y ramas del cabello.

Theo comenzó a asentir -Bueno si dices que estará bien, no hace falta que nos preocupemos de mas ¿no?-

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi amiga Theo-

-De nada, pero ahora debo ir a avisar a otro que estará recorriendo cada rincón del castillo buscando a la leona- Theo se volteaba para irse cuando la voz de Ginny lo detuvo.

-Dile a esa serpiente que lo necesitamos fuerte para levantar a nuestra amiga… ella lo necesitara y más le vale no fallarnos-

Theo solo asistió y siguió su camino

De camino hacia la sala de premios anuales se topó con Draco regresaba de su habitación.

-¿La encontraron?- se precipito el rubio.

-Sí y no- ante la confusión de su amigo continuo- la mini Weasley dice que la encontró en el bosque pero que quiere estar sola y aseguran que estará bien, que necesita tiempo-

-Pero como va a estar bien, que no saben todo lo que vive allí-

Theo se encogió de hombros - Al parecer conoce bastante bien el lugar y como te dije aseguran que estará bien-

-Pero-

-Draco, estará bien, fíjate de quien estamos hablando además si te sirve de consuelo no fue a dejar sus lágrimas por ahí, si no a calmar la furia asesina que la invadió luego de leer sobre el señor brillante, yo que tú me voy de regreso a la habitación y preparo un té de esos relajantes, le hará falta, anda ve-

Draco pareció relajarse, debía confiar en ella y en que estaría bien

-Gracias amigo, te la debo-

-Bah, solo anótalas con las demás, ya sabes-

Con esto se separaron.

Draco tomo el consejo de Theo y preparo un poco de té, cuando se dio cuenta había pasado cerca de una hora cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, los nervios lo tomaron por sorpresa solo podía ser ella.

Al asomarse la vio, no se veía herida o triste como él imagino, sino más bien sorprendida por el recibimiento.

-Hola- atino a decir ella

-Hola-

-¿sucede algo malo?-

-No para nada, solo quería saber cómo estabas, quede un poco preocupado esta mañana-

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír – Vaya no imagino como debe haberte costado admitir eso-

-Que dices, eres mi compañera premio anual es normal preocuparme por ti ¿Cómo estás?-

-Aquí como me ves, de pie recibiendo lo golpes de la vida… quien diría que aún debía soportarlos creí que con el término de la guerra todo sería miel sobre hojuelas, que inocente de mi parte creer eso ¿no?-

-Supongo que todos pensamos eso, pero la vida es perra con guerra o sin ella, es como la enfrentamos lo único que cambia algo-

-Vaya estas muy comprensivo hoy, me asombras-

Draco se encogió de hombros - Soy un buen oyente y consejero por si te interesa, tengo un poco de té si quieres-

Hermione ahora si lo miro sorprendida, pero más sorprendida se encontró aceptando su oferta una taza de té le sonaba a manjar de dioses, especialmente después del manojo de rabia que había sido hace unas horas.

Le contó a Draco como había sido su, si se puede llamar relación con Ron . El primer engaño, como ella lo perdono y el segundo, como Harry se rompió la mano por ella y como la familia de Ron la apoyaba a ella.

Draco se veía tranquilo y atento al relato, pero por dentro le hervía su pura y antigua sangre, el pensar en cómo puede haber alguien que dañe a una persona como Hermione, iba más allá de su entendimiento pero se recordaba que hablaba de la comadreja, si había algún capaz de eso seguro era èl.

-De verdad eres un gran oyente Malfoy, gracias por el té estaba delicioso-

-De nada cuando quieras-

Se formó entre ellos un silencio que era de todo menos incomodo, los segundo pasaban y ninguno decía nada, hasta que un golpe en la ventana los saco de sus pensamientos e hizo a Hermione dar un brinco en su lugar.

-¿Una lechuza?- Draco se acercó a la ventana

-Es de Ginny, Hola Honey ¿Traes algo para mí?-Hermione se acercó al ave.

-Dudo que sea para mi leona-

-No hablaba contigo, cierto que no hablaba con él, es un entrometido ¿cierto? ¿No es así?- Hermione comenzó a hacerle arrumacos al ave y a hablarle como a un niño, ante la risa tras ella explico.

-A Honey le gusta que lo premien con cariños y mimos, no te rías de mi-

-No me reía de ti, como se te ocurre eso- _Lechuza suertuda-_ Pensó Draco.

-Ginny dice que haremos una noche de chicas hoy, que me vaya a dormir con ella y Luna-

-Vaya, noche de chicas que peligroso- Draco pareció temblar de miedo y recibió un golpe en el hombro de Hermione al pasar junto a él

-Supongo que te veré mañana, de nuevo muchas gracias por el té y por oír mis problemas- se acercó a él, dudo un momento pero termino dándole un abrazo.

Draco no supo que hacer por un momento y su cuerpo tomo el control, la rodeo con sus brazos y le dijo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, solo prométeme que no dejaras que te afecte y te divertirás con tus amigas hoy ¿de acuerdo?-

Se separó de él – Uff no sé si tengo energía para soportar una noche de chicas hoy, son terribles. Ginny es una tormenta de energía y Luna solo tiene la cara de inocente, son tremendas-

-Seguro nada que no puedas manejar, anda ver a divertirte con ellas… yo cuido el fuerte-

-Adiós Malfoy-

-Buenas noches Granger-

Draco se dejó caer en el sofá más grande, no podía creer como había resultado el día, le dolía ver a su leona herida pero como leona que era se levantaría y le alegraba saber que tenía amigas que no la dejarían sola, él también quería llegar a ser una persona valiosa en su vida, esa noche se prometió dar todo de sí para lograrlo.

Momento antes:

Ginny y Luna caminaban hacia la habitación de Hermione, todas se habían perdido el almuerzo y pensaban ir a las cocinas a ser mimadas por los elfos, en eso estaban cuando se toparon con la Directora Mcgonagall.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, asumo que la señorita Granger se encuentra bien, es realmente vergonzoso lo que el señor Weasley hizo contra ella, ningún caballero que digne llamarse como tal debería hablar sobre sus relaciones pasadas, menos para menosprecia a las que una vez fueron sus parejas-

-Buenas tardes profesora, si ella se encuentra bien sabe cómo es y lo que mi hermano hizo no tiene nombre ya vera cuando mi mamá se entere de esto y espere que Harry lo encuentre se arrepentirá se solo haberla nombrado-

-Lamento ver el estado de la relación de amistad que tenían, pero la señorita Granger es mi prioridad ella aùn es estudiante de este colegio y debo velar por sus seguridad tanto física como emocional-

Las chicas se miraron, sentían que la directora les decía algo sin decirlo realmente

-No le comprendemos directora- aclaro Luna.

-Bueno solo les diré que hoy tengo una reunión con los profesores hasta muy tarde y ya di aviso que ustedes dormirían con ella en su habitación por esta noche y bueno, como estaremos en una reunión nadie notara que tres alumnas salieron sin permiso a divertirse unas horas fuera del colegio-

Luna sonrió con todos los dientes que su boca permitió y Ginny tuvo que tomarse el mentón con las dos manos para que no topara el piso, estaban mal o Mcgonagall las estaba incitando a salir a escondidas de noche con el objetivo de hacer olvidar a Hermione el mal rato que paso.

Ginny se compuso –Solo para aclarar directora, ¿Nos dice que si hipotéticamente quisiéramos salir yo que sé, a bailar con Hermione para subirle el ánimo sería la noche ideal porque usted planeo justamente hoy una reunión y además nos dio una cuartada a nosotras para no estar en nuestra habitación, así no levantaríamos sospecha ya que supuestamente estaríamos en la habitación de los premios anuales?"-

La directora se inclinó hacia ellas- Solo digo que si hipotéticamente quisieran salir hoy, el túnel del lado norte del castillo estará sin supervisión de los prefectos por hoy- dijo guiñándoles un ojo y sonriendo.

Ginny literalmente comenzó a hiperventilar, esto era surrealista, irreal en toda regla.

La directora se comenzó a alejar pero antes de doblar un esquina se volteo hacia ellas

\- Ha y señoritas recuerden que mi confianza no se regresa una vez perdida, no se arriesguen a esa pena-

Luna y Ginny corrieron con un plan ya en mente, esta noche saldrían y dejarían salir todo el estrés y malos ratos que había pasado desde que Hermione se enteró del prime engaño de Ron.

Si va a ser una noche épica.

Actualmente:

Hermione se reunió con Luna y Ginny a fuera de la sala de los menesteres según las indicaciones entregadas por Honey, donde comerían y luego se irían a su antigua habitación para la noche de chicas.

-Esas sonrisas no pueden significar nada bueno ¿Qué se traen entre manos?-

-No no no, primero comeremos y luego hablaremos, porque créeme luego no tendrás nada de hambre…- Dijo Ginny sonando muy misteriosa.

Cuando comenzó a contar lo dicho por la directora Mcgonagall, Hermione escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo y luego de componerse lo suficiente para volver a respirar miro a Luna buscando que confirmara que Ginny estaba mal y se había caído por una escalera por eso hablaba incoherencias.

-Es cierto- afirmo la rubia.

-Guau no sé qué decir, no lo creo. Ginny más te vale que no sea un engaño, estaríamos en graves problemas si fuera así-

-Como se te ocurre que inventaría algo así- ante la mirada de Hermione y Luna corrigió -Bueno como se te ocurre que arrastraría conmigo a Luna a una mentira así-

-Es increíble, pero la verdad se lo agradezco mucho, necesito salir aunque sea un momento-

Ginny se puso de pie, levanto a Luna y Hermione, tomo sus manos y dijo solemnemente –Yo digo que vayamos, después de todo la directora es una mujer ocupada y si se tomó tantas molestias para que pudiéramos salir, lo menos que podemos hacer es celebrar y tomarnos algo en su honor ¿Quién me acompaña?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny no debemos menospreciar el esfuerzo de la directora, debemos hacerlo por ella- Lo ojos de Luna de repente brillaban.

Hermione río, realmente rio –Ustedes son un peligro andante, pero tienen razón, iremos-

Con esto último las tres chicas se dispusieron a arreglarse para salir aprovechando los recursos que les daba la sala de los menesteres cambiaron su ropa, se maquillaron y esperaron la hora precisa para aprovechar el regalo de la directora.

Draco podía notar como comenzaba a anochecer por las ventanas de su sala de premios anuales, luego de que Hermione salió a su noche de chicas, se encontró sin nada mejor que hacer que leer un poco antes de cenar algo.

Un golpe en su puerta lo saco de su lectura, pensando que sería Theo ya que Hermione no golpearía para entrar se acercó a recibir a su amigo.

Imagina su sorpresa cuando un despeinado Harry Potter se adentró en su sala

-¿Hermione está aquí o alguna de las chicas?-

-Hola a ti también Potter ¿A que debo tan educada visita si puedo saber? Y no Granger dijo que tendría una noche de chicas con Lovegood y la comadre… dijo tu novia ¿Por qué?-

-Lo sabía, esas mujeres están locas, locas te digo-

-Haber porque no te calmas y me dices que sucede ¿hay algún problema? ¿Eso es sangre seca en tu mano?-

Harry levanto su mano a la altura de su rostro y claramente se notaba la sangre seca por toda la parte de los nudillos y los dedos, se encogió de hombros

-Solo digamos que luego de terminado mi entrenamiento y cuando por fin pude ver el profeta de hoy, tuve otra grata conversación con Ron-

-Potter debes dejar de ir arreglando las cosas así, a lo bestia si Granger o tu novia te ven así… bueno seguro tu novia te aplaudiría de pie, pero Granger te arreglaría esa mano a base de golpes con su varita-

-Eso dalo por hecho, pero no me resistí y apenas termine eso vine hasta aquí pero no están en su habitación y el prefecto de Gryffindor me dijo que hoy Luna y Ginny dormirían aquí, pero por lo que me dices aquí no están-

-Granger recibió una lechuza de tu novia y salió de aquí hace aproximadamente dos horas-

-Eso me temía- Harry movió la mesa de centro de la sala y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, Draco se sentó en el sofá frente a él, también estaba interesado en conocer el paradero de la leona pero no se sentaría en el piso.

Harry saco de una especia de billetera desde dentro de su saco un viejo pergamino, lo escucho murmurar algo y en el pergamino comenzó a aparecer un mapa exacto de Hogwarts, pero este mapa era móvil, vio como Harry miraba cada rincón del mapa y soltaba un bufido

-No están en el colegio-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Que no están aquí tuvieron que salir fuera de los terrenos, el mapa no las muestra-

-Okay y no hay posibilidad de que este mapa de aspecto bastante ilegal te diré, este equivocado-

-El mapa no miente Malfoy, mira aquí estamos nosotros, aquí está la directora con los profesores, esos de ahí son prefectos en sus rondas y las chicas no están-

-No estarán en el bosque o en el lago- pregunto el rubio que se estaba empezando a preocupar, estas leonas no podían estar un momento en paz, era mucho pedir eso.

-Eso lo veremos ahora mismo- Harry doblo y guardo su mapa y saco una hoja de pergamino, Draco miraba todos sus movimientos, algo le decía que debía poner atención a todo este drama de Hermano mayor y novio sobreprotector de Potter, será muy educativo para él.

Harry susurro lo que parecía un hechizo de localización pero más especificado ya que logro identificar el nombre de Hermione y su varita comenzó a trazar un pequeño mapa donde marco un punto rojo, el nombre de la cuidad y el país donde se encontraba dicho punto rojo que Draco sospechaba seria Hermione.

Draco leyó – ¿New York?

-No puede ser- dijo Harry

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no puede ser? Habla de una maldita vez Potter- Draco estaba de rodillas frente a Harry, esto ameritaba estar en el piso, solo por ahora.

-Están en el Red Heaven Room- Draco noto como Harry palidecía.

\- Red Heaven Room ¿y eso que se supone que significa? ¿Fueron a una secta?-

Harry miro a Draco

-Peor, mucho peor-

Y por primera vez Draco vio algo distinto en los ojos de Harry.

Draco vio pánico.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **…**_

 _ **TRAVESURA REALIZADA**_

N/A: ¿Qué será el Red Heaven Room?... un bar de niños sucios, una cantina, una lugar de luchas ilegales jajaja…

¿Qué creen ustedes?...


	7. Chapter 7

"Me muero por besarte… dormirme en tu boca

Me muero por decirte… que el mundo se equivoca"

 **-"Me muero por besarte" - La Quinta Estación-**

Capitulo VII

Hermione se despertó con más energía de la que esperaba tras una noche de desvelo, apenas sus ojos identificaron la luz de la mañana recuerdos de la noche anterior se hicieron presentes en su mente y un vivido rojo se instaló en sus mejillas, no creía todo lo que paso.

Que aún llevara el pijama de la discordia y que tuviera la cámara de fotos bajo su almohada eran las mejores pruebas de la veracidad de sus recuerdos.

Prácticamente salto de la cama con el objetivo claro de tomar una ducha y salir antes que cierto chico que vivía junto a ella del cual se negaba a decir su nombre por miedo a quedarse pensando en lo acontecido la noche anterior se despertara.

Asomo su cabeza de risos castaños por su puerta, no se veía ni escuchaba nada, tomo sus cosas de baño y se encamino de puntitas hacia el baño, luego volvería y se vestiría como un rayo. Abrió la puerta lentamente y una nube de vapor la detuvo con la mano en la perilla y la otra sujetando su ropa, frente a ella entre la niebla caliente y húmeda que inundaba el baño un torso pálido y tonificado le dio los buenos días, Hermione demoro tanto su atención en su pecho desnudo que no noto la sonrisa que se formaba en la boca del propietario de dicho cuerpo, esta crecía a medida que la propia boca de Hermione bordeaba el piso del baño.

Draco sostuvo la toalla que tenía en la cintura la que dejaba a la vista el musculo oblicuo de su cuerpo y su otra mano la uso para sacudir su cabello que aun tenia gotitas de la ducha, Hermione jamas pensó ver algo tan sexy tan temprano y mucho menos que esa cosa tan sexy caminara directo hacia ella.

Draco puso una mano en el mentón de la castaña cerrándole la boca

–Me alegra ver esas reacciones por mí de tu parte, pero si sigues parada ahí no llegaremos al desayuno- guiñándole un ojo paso junto a ella en la puerta, la mano en la que Hermione sostenía su ropa rozo la parte media de su estómago y sintió que le ardía la mano por dejar caer la ropa y recorrer ese plano abdomen.

El cerebro de Hermione estaba a mil, pero su cuerpo parecía estar en suspensión de pronto dejo salir un suspiro y el tiempo corrió de nuevo, se miró, miro el baño, miro detrás de ella y de vuelta al baño…

-¿Qué paso aquí?- cerro la puerta del baño y paso su mano por el espejo para quitar el vapor -¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Luego de una ducha más fría de lo que tenía planeado, Hermione prácticamente corrió hasta su cuarto y se vistió, cuando salió noto que Draco ya había salido, se fue a desayunar todavía confundida, lo ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas estaba haciendo cortocircuito en sus neuronas y pensó que una chica no debería tener tantas emociones juntas.

Al llegar al gran comedor miro sin querer hacia la mesa de las serpientes, no había rastro de una melena rubia solo unas alumnas de primero sentadas en medio de la mesa, camino hacia su propia mesa directo a un par de ojos azules que la miraban juntos a un par de sonrisas.

-Me puedes explicar ¿Por qué apenas pones un pie aquí miras hacia la mesa de las serpientes?-

-Primero se dice buenos días Ginny- la corrigió Luna

-Cierto cierto, Buenos días Hermione AHORA, responde- Ginny la apunto con el tenedor.

Hermione se dejó caer frente a sus amigas, cuadro sus hombros y las miro

\- No se dé qué hablas- mintió

-No sabes mentir-

- _Demonios-_ pensó Hermione.

-¿Y bien?-

Hermione se rindió Ginny y Luna eran una fuerza a considerar cuando se ponían en plan interrogatorio, formaban una alianza unica, una arremetía como un huracán de preguntas y la otra daba una sensación de confianza que te empujaba a soltar todo con lujo de detalles, entre ambas Hermione nunca les podía ocultar nada.

Como odiaba eso.

Narro todos sus acontecimientos hasta lo ocurrido esta mañana, para el final del relato hablaba apoyada en la mesa con la cabeza entre los brazos, debido a esto no noto la llegada de Draco y Theo, estos y todos los presentes en el comedor dieron un brinco debido al grito que soltó Ginny, Luna podría jurar que vio tiritar el par de copas frente a ellas.

Theo le dio una sonrisa creída a Draco de "Te lo dije", a lo que el rubio respondió con un choque de hombros.

-Ginny de verdad piensa en las pobres criaturas del bosque cuando te da por gritar así- Hermione la molesto y al levantar la vista se topó con unos ojos grises al otro lado del salón.

-Estupendo… ÉL- volvió a meter la cabeza entre los brazos, si, no era lo más valiente pero quizás ya acabo su cuota de valentía por hoy.

Ginny y Luna giraron en sus asientos siguiendo la mirada de su amiga…

Draco se sintió bajo la mirada de alguien y levanto su vista para toparse con la águila y la leona con pecas, no se dejó intimidar y se las sostuvo, pero al ver las sonrisas de ambas tuvo que desviar la mirada, era obvio que Hermione les había contado todo, TODO lo que paso entre ellos y por alguna razón se sentía al descubierto.

La risa de Theo junto a él le dio una excusa para darles la espalda a las amigas de Hermione.

A medida que pasaba la hora el gran comedor fue llenándose de estudiantes, justo a la hora como relojito las lechuzas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia dejando caer paquetes y las noticias del día.

Hermione tomo despreocupada su periódico y lo desenrollo, de pronto el aire parecía haberse estancado entre su pecho y su cuello.

En la primera plana se podía ver a un Ron sentado en lo que parecía ser un café hablando con Rita Sketes y sonriéndole a la cámara – _Esto no puede ser bueno-_ fue lo primero que pensó Hermione, continuo mirando.

El título del artículo se leía _"Héroe de Guerra y miembro del trio dorado abre su corazón herido a sus fans"_.

Hermione sentía el aire de plomo.

Ginny noto el cambio de ambiente en todo el gran comedor, Hermione no era la única que recibía el periódico hasta algunos profesores entre ellos la directora Mcgonagall tenían la mirada fija en su propio periódico.

Ginny tomo o más bien arranco el profeta de las manos de un niño de primero cerca de ella, ignorando el reclamo del chico comenzó a leer, una furia asesina se apodero de ella a medida que sentía como se le erizaba la piel cual gata rabiosa.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?, su corazón herido ¿Cuál corazón herido? Mejor dicho ¿Cuál corazón?-

Frente a la mirada de pregunta de Luna leyó en voz un poco más alta – _"El héroe de Guerra y miembro del trio dorado abre su corazón herido a sus fans,_ ¿Pfff cuáles fans?"-

Luna miro a Hermione pero está estaba de cabeza leyendo así que puso su atención en Ginny.

Ginny continuo – " _Ronald Weasley nos cuenta sobre su reciente ruptura con la chica dorada, al parecer la princesa de Gryffindor no es tan perfecta como todo mundo la hace ver, no queridos lectores según lo dicho por el señor Weasley, Hermione Granger es más fría que un cubo de hielo en el polo norte. Él asegura que hizo todo lo posible en sus manos para salvar la relación pero cuando el amor es solo de una parte de la pareja es imposible avivar la chispa del romance._

 _Y que luego de que la chica de oro rompiera su corazón dejándolo sin previo aviso, quiere enfocarse en su carrera de auror y si el amor algún día volviera a llegar a su puerta lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos._

 _Ya saben señoritas, Heroe de guerra, miembro del trio dorado y auror en entrenamiento se encuentra buscando amor… vayan por él._

 _Ron Weasley dice ser un hombre sensible, que gusta de…_

-No puedo seguir leyendo esto, con qué cara reclama que Hermione le rompió el corazón… Cómo es posible que se atreva a dar una entrevista como esta, como se atreve a dar su cara en público…- Ginny estrangulaba el periódico entre sus manos.

Hermione salió del shock inicial de ver tanta mentira junta sobre ella y a vista de todos, sentía sus ojos comenzar a arder pero se había prometido no derramar una lagrima más por quien no lo merece se levantó, dejo el periódico boca abajo sobre la mesa y salió del gran comedor con la cabeza en alto entre murmullos de todas las mesas.

Unos segundos después Luna tomo la mano de Ginny y ambas se pusieron de pie, Luna camino con la vista fija en la salida y Ginny repartía sus ya conocidas miradas de advertencia, quien dijera algo cerca de Hermione se arrepentiría.

A pesar de no haber demorado mucho en salir no pudieron localizar a Hermione, fueron a su habitación pero al no poder entrar se rindieron y fueron a todos los lugares que imaginaron podría estar pero nada, sabían que si Hermione quería desaparecer no podrían encontrarla ella era una mapa viviente del castillo y sus alrededores.

Draco rechinaba los dientes, había leído todo el artículo y llego a una conclusión final

-Definitivamente Weasley es idiota hasta la medula ¿Quién creería esta sarta de mentiras? Quien conozca a Granger podría decirte toda la bola de idioteces escritas aquí"-

-Este es un duro golpe para la leona, por lo que tenía entendido lo menos que quería era hacer un escándalo de todo el tema y ahora le salen con esto-

-Iré a buscarla-

-Sus amigas fueron por ella, quizás necesite tiempo ¿no crees?-

-Tienes razón pero por lo menos tengo que ver que este bien ¿me acompañas?-

-Ya sabes que si hermano, vamos-

Salieron por el pasillo principal y no a muchos metros lograron ver a Luna apoyada en la puerta que daba a la salida al bosque prohibido, pero estaba sola.

-Lovegood ¿Cómo esta Granger?

Luna pareció salir de sus pensamientos, los miro a ambos y sonrió ampliamente

-Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Hola… no sabemos cómo esta Hermione, no la hemos encontrado Ginny fue a verla por las cercanías del bosque, es posible que haya ido hacia allá, es un gran lugar cuando quieres estar a solas ¿saben?-

-Al bosque, pero no es peligroso que vaya sola –

-Tranquilo, Hermione conoce muy bien el bosque estará segura-

-¿Fueron a buscarla a la sala de premios anuales?-

Luna negó con la cabeza -No logramos entrar-

-Entonces iré a verla, Theo ¿Te puedes quedar aquí y esperar noticias?...Theo, ¡THEO!

Theo que se había quedado mirando la sonrisa de luna reacciono al grito de Draco

-Ha ¿Qué?, digo si claro yo espero aquí, ve tranquilo-

Draco corrió hacia su habitación, tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Hermione pero al llegar noto que nadie había estado ahí, no desde la mañana se dejó caer en un sofá le preocupada el paradero de Hermione, una persona enojada puede hacer cosas locas y peligrosas…

Theo se mordía la lengua y movía los pies, en que estaba pensando cuando acepto quedarse a solas con Lovegood, ella parecía de los más cómoda con su compañía pero él era otra historia, ya no aguantaba el silencio entre ellos.

-¿Por qué tu no fuiste a buscar a Granger al bosque?- termino diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Luna le sonrió, como lo desarmaba esa sonrisa –Ginny me dijo que esperara aquí, en caso de que apareciera mientras ella estaba dentro de bosque-

Theo solo asintió, tenía sentido después de todo.

-Hee ¿crees que estará bien? Granger quiero decir-

-Sí, Hermione es fuerte solo necesita ordenar sus pensamientos, debe dejar sanar está herida para seguir adelante, es necesario-

Theo quedo en blanco, Luna hablaba muy confiada de la fuerza de su amiga y parecía saber mucho sobre relaciones humanas.

-Realmente espero que este bien, no vale la pena sufrir por alguien como Weasley, no se tu Lovegood pero Granger se merece ser feliz, todos nos lo merecemos-

Luna le sonrió tiernamente y Theo creyó desfallecer allí mismo

-Tienes razón y por favor dime Luna, ya no estamos en primer año para llamarnos por los apellidos ¿no crees?-

-Claro, entonces tú dime Theo-

-Está bien Theo-

Theo nunca pensó que su nombre podría sonar tan dulce y a la vez tan tentador, cuando iba a continuar la conversación, una melena roja llena de hojas y ramas llamo su atención.

No sabe como pero Luna prácticamente voló hacia su amiga y juntas regresaron caminando hacia él

Ginny le dio una mirada de extrañeza y luego miro a Luna con una ceja levantada, se encogió de hombros y hablo

-La encontré, pero necesita un tiempo a solas… estará bien, Lo bueno es que no está nada dolida con la entrevista de Ron, lo malo es que quiere ir y sacarle la cabeza de los hombros con sus propias manos, por eso fue a calmarse caminado por el bosque. Dijo que nos vería mas tarde-

Luna asintió tranquilamente y Theo miraba a esas dos mujeres con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Tosió para llamar la atención de ambas

-Me dices que no está herida por la entrevista solo tuvo un impulso homicida que fue a apaciguar dando una caminata por el bosque prohibido, pero que ya estará bien…-

-Exacto, es bueno ver que pones atención- dijo Ginny quitándose hojas y ramas del cabello.

Theo comenzó a asentir -Bueno si dices que estará bien, no hace falta que nos preocupemos de mas ¿no?-

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi amiga Theo-

-De nada, pero ahora debo ir a avisar a otro que estará recorriendo cada rincón del castillo buscando a la leona- Theo se volteaba para irse cuando la voz de Ginny lo detuvo.

-Dile a esa serpiente que lo necesitamos fuerte para levantar a nuestra amiga… ella lo necesitara y más le vale no fallarnos-

Theo solo asistió y siguió su camino

De camino hacia la sala de premios anuales se topó con Draco regresaba de su habitación.

-¿La encontraron?- se precipito el rubio.

-Sí y no- ante la confusión de su amigo continuo- la mini Weasley dice que la encontró en el bosque pero que quiere estar sola y aseguran que estará bien, que necesita tiempo-

-Pero como va a estar bien, que no saben todo lo que vive allí-

Theo se encogió de hombros - Al parecer conoce bastante bien el lugar y como te dije aseguran que estará bien-

-Pero-

-Draco, estará bien, fíjate de quien estamos hablando además si te sirve de consuelo no fue a dejar sus lágrimas por ahí, si no a calmar la furia asesina que la invadió luego de leer sobre el señor brillante, yo que tú me voy de regreso a la habitación y preparo un té de esos relajantes, le hará falta, anda ve-

Draco pareció relajarse, debía confiar en ella y en que estaría bien

-Gracias amigo, te la debo-

-Bah, solo anótalas con las demás, ya sabes-

Con esto se separaron.

Draco tomo el consejo de Theo y preparo un poco de té, cuando se dio cuenta había pasado cerca de una hora cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, los nervios lo tomaron por sorpresa solo podía ser ella.

Al asomarse la vio, no se veía herida o triste como él imagino, sino más bien sorprendida por el recibimiento.

-Hola- atino a decir ella

-Hola-

-¿sucede algo malo?-

-No para nada, solo quería saber cómo estabas, quede un poco preocupado esta mañana-

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír – Vaya no imagino como debe haberte costado admitir eso-

-Que dices, eres mi compañera premio anual es normal preocuparme por ti ¿Cómo estás?-

-Aquí como me ves, de pie recibiendo lo golpes de la vida… quien diría que aún debía soportarlos creí que con el término de la guerra todo sería miel sobre hojuelas, que inocente de mi parte creer eso ¿no?-

-Supongo que todos pensamos eso, pero la vida es perra con guerra o sin ella, es como la enfrentamos lo único que cambia algo-

-Vaya estas muy comprensivo hoy, me asombras-

Draco se encogió de hombros - Soy un buen oyente y consejero por si te interesa, tengo un poco de té si quieres-

Hermione ahora si lo miro sorprendida, pero más sorprendida se encontró aceptando su oferta una taza de té le sonaba a manjar de dioses, especialmente después del manojo de rabia que había sido hace unas horas.

Le contó a Draco como había sido su, si se puede llamar relación con Ron . El primer engaño, como ella lo perdono y el segundo, como Harry se rompió la mano por ella y como la familia de Ron la apoyaba a ella.

Draco se veía tranquilo y atento al relato, pero por dentro le hervía su pura y antigua sangre, el pensar en cómo puede haber alguien que dañe a una persona como Hermione, iba más allá de su entendimiento pero se recordaba que hablaba de la comadreja, si había algún capaz de eso seguro era èl.

-De verdad eres un gran oyente Malfoy, gracias por el té estaba delicioso-

-De nada cuando quieras-

Se formó entre ellos un silencio que era de todo menos incomodo, los segundo pasaban y ninguno decía nada, hasta que un golpe en la ventana los saco de sus pensamientos e hizo a Hermione dar un brinco en su lugar.

-¿Una lechuza?- Draco se acercó a la ventana

-Es de Ginny, Hola Honey ¿Traes algo para mí?-Hermione se acercó al ave.

-Dudo que sea para mi leona-

-No hablaba contigo, cierto que no hablaba con él, es un entrometido ¿cierto? ¿No es así?- Hermione comenzó a hacerle arrumacos al ave y a hablarle como a un niño, ante la risa tras ella explico.

-A Honey le gusta que lo premien con cariños y mimos, no te rías de mi-

-No me reía de ti, como se te ocurre eso- _Lechuza suertuda-_ Pensó Draco.

-Ginny dice que haremos una noche de chicas hoy, que me vaya a dormir con ella y Luna-

-Vaya, noche de chicas que peligroso- Draco pareció temblar de miedo y recibió un golpe en el hombro de Hermione al pasar junto a él

-Supongo que te veré mañana, de nuevo muchas gracias por el té y por oír mis problemas- se acercó a él, dudo un momento pero termino dándole un abrazo.

Draco no supo que hacer por un momento y su cuerpo tomo el control, la rodeo con sus brazos y le dijo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, solo prométeme que no dejaras que te afecte y te divertirás con tus amigas hoy ¿de acuerdo?-

Se separó de él – Uff no sé si tengo energía para soportar una noche de chicas hoy, son terribles. Ginny es una tormenta de energía y Luna solo tiene la cara de inocente, son tremendas-

-Seguro nada que no puedas manejar, anda ver a divertirte con ellas… yo cuido el fuerte-

-Adiós Malfoy-

-Buenas noches Granger-

Draco se dejó caer en el sofá más grande, no podía creer como había resultado el día, le dolía ver a su leona herida pero como leona que era se levantaría y le alegraba saber que tenía amigas que no la dejarían sola, él también quería llegar a ser una persona valiosa en su vida, esa noche se prometió dar todo de sí para lograrlo.

Momento antes:

Ginny y Luna caminaban hacia la habitación de Hermione, todas se habían perdido el almuerzo y pensaban ir a las cocinas a ser mimadas por los elfos, en eso estaban cuando se toparon con la Directora Mcgonagall.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, asumo que la señorita Granger se encuentra bien, es realmente vergonzoso lo que el señor Weasley hizo contra ella, ningún caballero que digne llamarse como tal debería hablar sobre sus relaciones pasadas, menos para menosprecia a las que una vez fueron sus parejas-

-Buenas tardes profesora, si ella se encuentra bien sabe cómo es y lo que mi hermano hizo no tiene nombre ya vera cuando mi mamá se entere de esto y espere que Harry lo encuentre se arrepentirá se solo haberla nombrado-

-Lamento ver el estado de la relación de amistad que tenían, pero la señorita Granger es mi prioridad ella aùn es estudiante de este colegio y debo velar por sus seguridad tanto física como emocional-

Las chicas se miraron, sentían que la directora les decía algo sin decirlo realmente

-No le comprendemos directora- aclaro Luna.

-Bueno solo les diré que hoy tengo una reunión con los profesores hasta muy tarde y ya di aviso que ustedes dormirían con ella en su habitación por esta noche y bueno, como estaremos en una reunión nadie notara que tres alumnas salieron sin permiso a divertirse unas horas fuera del colegio-

Luna sonrió con todos los dientes que su boca permitió y Ginny tuvo que tomarse el mentón con las dos manos para que no topara el piso, estaban mal o Mcgonagall las estaba incitando a salir a escondidas de noche con el objetivo de hacer olvidar a Hermione el mal rato que paso.

Ginny se compuso –Solo para aclarar directora, ¿Nos dice que si hipotéticamente quisiéramos salir yo que sé, a bailar con Hermione para subirle el ánimo sería la noche ideal porque usted planeo justamente hoy una reunión y además nos dio una cuartada a nosotras para no estar en nuestra habitación, así no levantaríamos sospecha ya que supuestamente estaríamos en la habitación de los premios anuales?"-

La directora se inclinó hacia ellas- Solo digo que si hipotéticamente quisieran salir hoy, el túnel del lado norte del castillo estará sin supervisión de los prefectos por hoy- dijo guiñándoles un ojo y sonriendo.

Ginny literalmente comenzó a hiperventilar, esto era surrealista, irreal en toda regla.

La directora se comenzó a alejar pero antes de doblar un esquina se volteo hacia ellas

\- Ha y señoritas recuerden que mi confianza no se regresa una vez perdida, no se arriesguen a esa pena-

Luna y Ginny corrieron con un plan ya en mente, esta noche saldrían y dejarían salir todo el estrés y malos ratos que había pasado desde que Hermione se enteró del prime engaño de Ron.

Si va a ser una noche épica.

Actualmente:

Hermione se reunió con Luna y Ginny a fuera de la sala de los menesteres según las indicaciones entregadas por Honey, donde comerían y luego se irían a su antigua habitación para la noche de chicas.

-Esas sonrisas no pueden significar nada bueno ¿Qué se traen entre manos?-

-No no no, primero comeremos y luego hablaremos, porque créeme luego no tendrás nada de hambre…- Dijo Ginny sonando muy misteriosa.

Cuando comenzó a contar lo dicho por la directora Mcgonagall, Hermione escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo y luego de componerse lo suficiente para volver a respirar miro a Luna buscando que confirmara que Ginny estaba mal y se había caído por una escalera por eso hablaba incoherencias.

-Es cierto- afirmo la rubia.

-Guau no sé qué decir, no lo creo. Ginny más te vale que no sea un engaño, estaríamos en graves problemas si fuera así-

-Como se te ocurre que inventaría algo así- ante la mirada de Hermione y Luna corrigió -Bueno como se te ocurre que arrastraría conmigo a Luna a una mentira así-

-Es increíble, pero la verdad se lo agradezco mucho, necesito salir aunque sea un momento-

Ginny se puso de pie, levanto a Luna y Hermione, tomo sus manos y dijo solemnemente –Yo digo que vayamos, después de todo la directora es una mujer ocupada y si se tomó tantas molestias para que pudiéramos salir, lo menos que podemos hacer es celebrar y tomarnos algo en su honor ¿Quién me acompaña?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny no debemos menospreciar el esfuerzo de la directora, debemos hacerlo por ella- Lo ojos de Luna de repente brillaban.

Hermione río, realmente rio –Ustedes son un peligro andante, pero tienen razón, iremos-

Con esto último las tres chicas se dispusieron a arreglarse para salir aprovechando los recursos que les daba la sala de los menesteres cambiaron su ropa, se maquillaron y esperaron la hora precisa para aprovechar el regalo de la directora.

Draco podía notar como comenzaba a anochecer por las ventanas de su sala de premios anuales, luego de que Hermione salió a su noche de chicas, se encontró sin nada mejor que hacer que leer un poco antes de cenar algo.

Un golpe en su puerta lo saco de su lectura, pensando que sería Theo ya que Hermione no golpearía para entrar se acercó a recibir a su amigo.

Imagina su sorpresa cuando un despeinado Harry Potter se adentró en su sala

-¿Hermione está aquí o alguna de las chicas?-

-Hola a ti también Potter ¿A que debo tan educada visita si puedo saber? Y no Granger dijo que tendría una noche de chicas con Lovegood y la comadre… dijo tu novia ¿Por qué?-

-Lo sabía, esas mujeres están locas, locas te digo-

-Haber porque no te calmas y me dices que sucede ¿hay algún problema? ¿Eso es sangre seca en tu mano?-

Harry levanto su mano a la altura de su rostro y claramente se notaba la sangre seca por toda la parte de los nudillos y los dedos, se encogió de hombros

-Solo digamos que luego de terminado mi entrenamiento y cuando por fin pude ver el profeta de hoy, tuve otra grata conversación con Ron-

-Potter debes dejar de ir arreglando las cosas así, a lo bestia si Granger o tu novia te ven así… bueno seguro tu novia te aplaudiría de pie, pero Granger te arreglaría esa mano a base de golpes con su varita-

-Eso dalo por hecho, pero no me resistí y apenas termine eso vine hasta aquí pero no están en su habitación y el prefecto de Gryffindor me dijo que hoy Luna y Ginny dormirían aquí, pero por lo que me dices aquí no están-

-Granger recibió una lechuza de tu novia y salió de aquí hace aproximadamente dos horas-

-Eso me temía- Harry movió la mesa de centro de la sala y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, Draco se sentó en el sofá frente a él, también estaba interesado en conocer el paradero de la leona pero no se sentaría en el piso.

Harry saco de una especia de billetera desde dentro de su saco un viejo pergamino, lo escucho murmurar algo y en el pergamino comenzó a aparecer un mapa exacto de Hogwarts, pero este mapa era móvil, vio como Harry miraba cada rincón del mapa y soltaba un bufido

-No están en el colegio-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Que no están aquí tuvieron que salir fuera de los terrenos, el mapa no las muestra-

-Okay y no hay posibilidad de que este mapa de aspecto bastante ilegal te diré, este equivocado-

-El mapa no miente Malfoy, mira aquí estamos nosotros, aquí está la directora con los profesores, esos de ahí son prefectos en sus rondas y las chicas no están-

-No estarán en el bosque o en el lago- pregunto el rubio que se estaba empezando a preocupar, estas leonas no podían estar un momento en paz, era mucho pedir eso.

-Eso lo veremos ahora mismo- Harry doblo y guardo su mapa y saco una hoja de pergamino, Draco miraba todos sus movimientos, algo le decía que debía poner atención a todo este drama de Hermano mayor y novio sobreprotector de Potter, será muy educativo para él.

Harry susurro lo que parecía un hechizo de localización pero más especificado ya que logro identificar el nombre de Hermione y su varita comenzó a trazar un pequeño mapa donde marco un punto rojo, el nombre de la cuidad y el país donde se encontraba dicho punto rojo que Draco sospechaba seria Hermione.

Draco leyó – ¿New York?

-No puede ser- dijo Harry

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no puede ser? Habla de una maldita vez Potter- Draco estaba de rodillas frente a Harry, esto ameritaba estar en el piso, solo por ahora.

-Están en el Red Heaven Room- Draco noto como Harry palidecía.

\- Red Heaven Room ¿y eso que se supone que significa? ¿Fueron a una secta?-

Harry miro a Draco

-Peor, mucho peor-

Y por primera vez Draco vio algo distinto en los ojos de Harry.

Draco vio pánico.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **…**_

 _ **TRAVESURA REALIZADA**_

N/A: ¿Qué será el Red Heaven Room?... un bar de niños sucios, una cantina, una lugar de luchas ilegales jajaja…

¿Qué creen ustedes?...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII

 _-Están en el Red Heaven Room- Draco noto como Harry palidecía._

 _\- Red Heaven Room ¿y eso que se supone que significa? ¿Fueron a una secta?-_

 _Harry miro a Draco_

 _-Peor, mucho peor-_

 _N/A: La canción es Deja vu de Shakira y Prince Royce._

Harry se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hasta la puerta mientras le gritaba a Draco

-Pronto Malfoy vístete saldremos a buscarlas, necesito hablar con Mcgonagall nos vemos en la entrada de castillo en 10 minutos, date prisa o me voy sin ti- y con eso salió como un rayo por la puerta.

Draco se desconectó por 5 segundos hasta que de un salto de puso de pie y corrió a su cuarto, mientras se vestía y calzaba, hablaba entre dientes

\- ¿Cómo que salieron del castillo? ¿Cómo salieron en primer lugar?... esto es lo malo de justarse con leones, nunca sabes con que te van a salir… hagg- Se quejaba mientras daba saltitos tratando de ponerse unos pantalones limpios, ya vestido bajaba con un abrigo negro bastante elegante en el brazo.

Harry corría como caballo de carreras, sabia como eran las chicas en ese tipo de lugar, no era la primera vez que iban sin avisarle y luego tenía que ir y sacarlas a rastras, apenas consientes por el alcohol. Sin hablar de que cada una cambiaba cuando ingería cierta cantidad de alcohol de una manera que llegaban a ser irreconocibles incluso para él.

Otro escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, debía darse prisa.

Draco miro el reloj que lucía en su muñeca derecha por tercera vez, nueve minutos y el chico maravilla aún no aparecía y a él se lo comían vivo los nervios, no podía sacarse de la mente que este lugar donde se fueron las leonas y la leona adoptada sería peligroso si algo le podía decir la cara de pánico que puso Potter.

Revisó por segunda vez que su varita estuviera en su lugar, si la guerra le enseño algo es a siempre estar preparado para la peor.

Cuando ya estaba que gritaba de frustración escucho pasos acercándose corriendo… un manchón de cabello negro llego hasta él, espero a que recuperara el aliento, nunca había visto a Potter tan alterado y eso lo estaba alterando a él.

-¿Qué te digo la vieja bruja esa?-

Harry tomo aire y se enderezo en toda su altura, casi como Draco –Dijo… dijo que ella "autorizo" esa salida-

-¿Cómo que autorizo? Y que es eso con tus dedos-

-Son comillas Malfoy, me dio a entender que a ellas les hacía falta salir y ella solo les menciono que si decidieran salir sería muy fácil pasar desapercibidas… no contaba con que yo vendría tan tarde para hablar con ellas –

Draco tenía su mano sobre su cara, claro, por qué no darles indicaciones disfrazadas de sugerencias a un par de leonas para que se escapen…

-Bien Malfoy vamos por ellas, muévete –

-Espera ¿Cómo nos iremos? no podemos aparecernos fuera de Hogwarts. Es mas ¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí?- Draco gritaba mientras caminaba rápido tras de Harry porque él no corría, eso era para salvajes.

-Llegue por el túnel del sauce boxeador, saldremos a Hogsmeade y de ahí no apareceremos con mi translador personal, ¿Podrías caminar más rápido? Cada minuto que perdemos, es un trago más que meten a sus cuerpos…-

-Si solo están bebiendo ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?-

Harry quiso reír por la ignorancia del rubio –Nunca las has visto ebrias, cambian completamente una vez me toco ir a recógelas, no me pude sentar cómodo durante 3 días después de los hechizos que me lanzaron por arruinar su noche de bebida, quiero tratar de llegar antes de que lleguen a ese nivel de violencia-

A Draco le pico su vena curiosa, la comadreja mujer adoraba a Potter, si fuera por Hermione lo metería en una bola de cristal para que nada le pasara y la chica Lovegood no dañaría a una mosca, de pronto no le molesto caminar un poco más rápido, solo un poco.

Luego de inmovilizar el sauce boxeador, entraron a una especie de túnel, Draco iba encorvado se había golpeado la cabeza al entrar, maldijo a Harry que no tuvo la decencia de advertirle la baja altura del estrecho túnel

-Desde cuando esta este túnel aquí… Ustedes tienen cosas y caminos desconocidos para todos, no me sorprende que tuvieran tantos problemas cuando estaban en la escuela-

Harry solo soltó una carcajada…- Haaa si supieras jajaj-

Aparecieron en la casa de los gritos Harry corrió hasta la puerta de entrada, Draco solo lo miro se notaba que el moreno conocía por donde iba, al salir Harry se metió la mano dentro del abrigo y saco una cadena desde su cuello, era una especie de ave, un fénix lo reconoció Draco.

-Bien por tu mano en mi hombro desde aquí nos apareceremos pero será un viaje largo, más te vale sostenerte bien-

Draco puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y con la otra tomo su brazo, no quería quedar tirado a medio camino de donde sea que se estaban dirigiendo.

Luego de unas vueltas, de estar de cabeza, de lado, de espalda, de vueltas otra vez. Draco sintió piso firme sobre sus pies y soltó a Harry, dio unos pasos hacia atrás debido al sentimiento de mareo que de pronto acudió a él , se topó con una pared y se dejó caer arrastrándose por ella.

-Guau de verdad que fue un viaje largo ¿Dónde estamos?-

Harry apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas, odiaba viajar por translador

-Estamos en la ciudad de Nueva York y donde debemos ir es allí- Harry apunto un dedo hasta el final de la calle, donde una fila de personas parecían estar esperando poder entrar a un gran local, se oía música y se veía en un gran letrero con luces de neón blancas, doradas y rojas

-Red Heaven Room- leyó en voz alta Draco.

-Exacto- Harry lo animo a ponerse de pie – Vamos quiero terminar pronto con esto-

Draco se puso de pie y juntos caminaron hasta el lugar, en el camino Draco noto a muchas mujeres con vestidos que fácilmente podrían ser camisas por el largo, noto a unos hombres bien vestidos que le devolvían la mirada y sonreían.

Llegaron hasta delante de la fila hasta donde un enorme guardia cuidaba el acceso a la puerta

-Buenas noches Iván, las chicas están dentro ¿no?-

El hombre llamado Iván miro a Harry y sonrió

–Llegaron hace una par de horas, las encontraras en la barra supongo, son las únicas que tienes barra libre aquí, así que seguro aprovecharan eso yo lo haría-

-Seguro que lo harán…bueno iremos a buscarlas ok-

-Claro pasa… ¿él viene contigo?-

Harry miro a Draco que estaba unos tres pasos detrás de ellos

-He, si viene conmigo, nos vemos luego y gracias Iván-

Draco siguió a Harry y cuando pasaba la entrada escucho quejas de la gente de la fila, a los que Iván callo con un simple gruñido, parece que este lugar era bastante popular

Entraron a un elevador donde el botón del piso 4 era rojo brillante, Harry presiono ese y se volteo hacia Draco

-Quítate el abrigo-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Que te quites el abrigo debemos entregarlo en la entrada y quiero ver con que vienes debajo, digamos que se requiere una cierta etiqueta para entrar aquí-

-Mis ropas son de la mejor calidad Potter, estaré bien donde sea que vaya- dijo Draco levantando la cara ofendido.

-Si si si, ahora quítate el abrigo ¿quieres?-

Draco suspiro pero obedeció, bajo su abrigo llevaba un suéter de hilo gris, debajo una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de tela negros y zapatos italianos negros

-No está mal pero debemos mejorarlo-

-¿Qué?- Draco iba reclamar que su ropa era perfecta cuando Harry con un movimiento de barita desapareció su suéter.

-¿Sabes cuánto costaba ese suéter Potter?, seguro un mes tu mísero salario-

Harry ignoro las quejas del rubio y desabrocho dos botones de su camisa, se la saco de los pantalones, tomo sus mangas y las doblo hasta medio brazo, transfiguro sus pantalones a unos jeans azules claros y unos zapatos de gamuza oscura y por ultimo cuando iba a desordenar el cabello del chico este se alejó.

-Alto ahí Potter, nadie toca mi cabello dime que quieres y lo hare yo mismo-

-Bien mírate ahí- dijo apuntando a la pared detrás del rubio que era completamente un espejo -y desordena tu cabello, que parezca natural pero cuidado-

Draco hizo lo que le dijeron y desordeno su pelo, luego lo acomodo y miro el trabajo total. Debía reconocer que se veía bastante bien, como un muggle cualquiera pero mejor, siempre mejor.

Al mirar a Harry noto como este cambio también su ropa, tenía unos Jeans negros y una camisa vede oscura, los abrigos de ambos en el piso. Harry levanto ambos y le dio el suyo a Draco.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió y un ruido casi ensordecedor recibió a los chicos, se oían gritos y risas, había gente bailando por todos lados, subidos en unas especies de tarimas y Draco noto que hasta había sectores para beber directamente de la pared… y en medio de todo una gran fuente de agua con espuma y luces de colores donde unas chicas con traje de baño imitaban a tres sirenas en el agua.

-Potter ¿Qué es esto?- Draco grito para hacerse oír sobre el ruido del lugar.

-Es solo un club nocturno, tipo discoteca, tipo bar, tipo… no se… solo sé que las chicas están aquí y debemos encontrarlas pronto-

Harry camino hacia la barra en busca de una melena roja, una marrón o una rubia… pero no había nada solo unas chicas que lo comían con los ojos a él y a Draco.

Draco acostumbrado a llamar la atención se empodero de la mirada de muchas muchachas y para su enorme disgusto de unos hombres que se mojaban los labios al verlo.

-No están aquí-

-Ya lo note Potter ahora dime algo que no sepa ¿Donde podrían estar?-

-Vamos a averiguarlo, sígueme-

Ambos chicos llegaron hasta donde el chico que atiende la barra –Hola has visto a una chica de cabello rojo, una rubia y una de melena castaña, tienen barra libre y-

-Haaa esas chicas si hace un minuto vino la rubia a buscar unos tragos para ellas, creo que se fueron hacia la parte de atrás-

-¿De casualidad no sabes más o menos cuantos tragos llevan?

-Pues varios, barra libre y eso, ya sabes-

Harry se pasó la mano por la cara

-Perfecto, ok gracias-

Harry llego hasta donde Malfoy –Esta en la parte de atrás vamos, pero con cuidado por lo que dijo el chico ya llevan varios tragos-

-No te entiendo ¿tan grave es que beban? Son grandecitas ya no crees-

-Malfoy, recuerdas las maldiciones que no me dejaban sentarme- frente al asentimiento del rubio, continuo –Fue Luna, es muy agresiva cuando bebe y pensó que estaba lastimando a Hermione así que salto a mi cuello, literalmente-

-No te creo, Lovegood hizo eso y las otras ¿cómo se ponen? –

Mientras caminaban seguían hablando –Bueno Ginny pierde todo su fuego, llora por todo y todo es triste además abraza a medio mundo. En cuanto a Hermione digamos que el alcohol hace que tire todas las reglas y buenos modales a la basura, sale la leona que lleva dentro y se atreve a muchas más cosas que cuando esta sobria, digamos que me preocupa que alguien se aproveche de eso-

Draco capto la preocupación y camino hasta pasar a Harry, sus piernas eran más largas –¿Por qué no caminas más de prisa Potter?, yo no conozco este lugar… debes ir delante de mí-

-Eso intento pero parece que pasaras a través de todos aquí-

De pronto entre el mar de personas que estaban bailando Harry vio a Draco detenerse y ponerse rígido, llego junto a él

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Las encontraste?-

-Potter ¿a qué clase de lugar me trajiste?-

-¿He? Pues es un club nocturno ya te dije, se viene a bailar, a beber y buscar citas supongo ¿Por qué?-

-Por qué te juro que alguien acaba de tocarme el trasero y no fue un toque accidental, fue un agarrón Potter, me agarraron el trasero- El rubio se puso a mirar con mala cara a todos los que lo rodeaban hasta que noto que habían más caras masculinas que femeninas

-Eso pasa a veces, porque no seguimos buscando a las chicas, salgamos del medio de la pista- arrastro al chico del codo hasta un borde de la pista, por ahí había menos gente y se reducía la posibilidad de ser ultrajado, no creía que Draco soportaría otro agarrón de esos y él sabía lo incomodos que era, también había sentido manos sobre él más de una vez.

Llegando al fondo habían mesas, donde se ubicaban las personas que tenían reservaciones, allí Harry logro ver la melena roja que tanto conocía, junto a ella una melena rubia pero no había ninguna castaña… solo esperaba que Hermione estuviera bien.

-Ginny, Luna ¿Cómo se les ocurre venir aquí solas? ¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Luna…no me mires así?-

-¿Así como Harry?, tu eres el que viene aquí gritando preguntas como loco, nosotras estamos bien, podemos ir a donde queramos solas y Hermione fue al baño… ya te calmas de una buena vez…

Draco estaba con la boca abierta, ahí frente a él Lovegood a quien él confundiría con un dócil conejito se trasformó en un gato de montaña, respondiendo rápido y mordaz. Por otro lado la Wesley estaba ya en los brazos de su novio diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, que estaban bien y que no peleara con Luna porque ella no soportaría que se peleara su mejor amiga y su amado novio.

Pero la atención de Draco rápidamente se transfirió al miembro faltante del infame grupo

-¿Donde esta Granger, Potter?-

-Según Luna en el baño lo mejor será ir a verla-

-Mmmm Herms no está en el baño, se fue con Raffe él nos recibió y nos instaló aquí, Hermione le conto que estaba muy triste y él le dijo que la haría olvidarse de todas sus penas, ya sabes cómo es con ella… ya deben estar por volver- Dijo Ginny como si nada.

-¿Qué se fue con quién? Raffe ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Potter empieza a hablar?-

-Bueno mira ahora sabemos que está bien, Raffe nunca haría nada para lastimar a Hermione y en cuanto a lo de ir a buscarla tendremos que esperar, debe estar con ella en los camarines y ahí si no nos dejaran pasar- Esto último lo dijo muy bajito esperando que el rubio no escuchara, se equivocó.

-¡COMO QUE NO PODEMOS PASAR!, esta con un tipo, sola, ebria, haciendo Merlín sabe qué y tú quieres que esperemos, estas demente… yo me voy a buscarla-

-Malfoy espera –Harry se zafó como pudo de los brazos de Ginny, quien fue a parar a los brazos de Luna. Esta la acogió y dio una mirada sucia a Harry

-Raffe es amigo de Hermione no le gusta de modo romántico y siempre hace lo mismo con Hermione cuando ella está triste-

-A si, no me digas ¿y qué es eso? Le lee cuentos, no mejor aún le da masajes eso debe ser-

-No mira él…-

En ese momento las luces de club y la música se apagaron, Draco saco de inmediato su varita no le gustaba no saber que pasaba, de pronto una voz sonó por los altavoces

-Bellas damas y distinguidos caballeros que esta noche nos acompañan, demos un fuerte aplauso al dueño del este increíble lugar, amante insaciable y enamorado del amor…-

-Raffe- dijo Harry

-El señor Raffael Mckenzie, quien esta noche nos deleitara con su más profunda pasión, aparte de seducir hermosa damas (silbidos y gritos se oyeron por el lugar) el baile. Si fueran tan amables de despegar la pista para él se los agradeceríamos en el alma- dijo la voz.

Draco miro hacia el centro de la pista donde una luz iluminaba el camino de un hombre, tan alto como el, caminaba adueñado totalmente del espacio, las personas abrían su camino y rápidamente se encontró solo en el centro de la pista, hizo una reverencia perfecta a su público –Draco debió admitir que su madre estaría encantada con estos modales- el tipo vestía una camisa negra que llevaba abierta y debajo una camiseta negra, unos jeans azules oscuros y zapatos que Draco sospechaba eran bastante caros.

Un micrófono llego hasta el, Draco no sabe de dónde y comenzó a hablar

-Les agradezco a todos enormemente que una vez más elijan mi humilde club para pasar un buen momento y disfrutar de una noche única, ese fue mi principal objetivo cuando decidí crearlo y si ya son clientes habituales sabrán como me gusta agradecerles sus atenciones con un baile-

Aplausos y gritos se oyeron por el salón así como una gran cantidad de suspiros femeninos

-Esta noche quisiera regalarles a todos una pieza muy especial para mí – En ese momento muchas manos se alzaron en el aire, al parecer tratando de ser escogidas para dicho regalo.

–No mis amores, no hoy no escogeré del público al azar, hoy tengo una invitada especial y no me perdonaría no aprovechar esta maravillosa noche para bailar con ella. Damas, caballeros la señorita Hermione me acompañara esta noche, un aplauso para ella-

Otra ronda de aplausos se hizo presente en el salón, Draco pensó que estas personas saltarían por la ventana si este tipo se los pidiera, era impresionante.

Desde uno de los extremos del salón apareció una figura femenina, era Hermione. Draco al verla se le desencajo la mandíbula.

Llevaba un vestido blanco plateado con escote en V muy profundo, el vestido caí libre sobre sus curvas, prácticamente no tenía espalda y tenía rasgaduras en ambas piernas que comenzaban desde la cintura.

Su cabello estaba en una cola de caballo alta con rizos que rosaban su cara, una suave capa de maquillaje y unos tacones que no podían haber sido diseñados para bailar.

Harry llego junto a Draco, preocupado por la reacción del chico, pero al verlo a la cara sonrió, era tan obvio lo que sentía por ella que llegaba a ser divertido verlo.

-Te dije que estaba bien, Raffe siempre le sube el ánimo bailando… nada más, solo baile-

Draco lo miro, con enorme esfuerzo alejo su mirada del cuerpo de Hermione

-¿Pero tú te estas escuchando? Como que solo baile viste su ropa, la viste… no, no, no yo tengo que detener esto… suéltame Potter, que me sueltes te digo –

Harry que lo tenía fuertemente sujeto por el brazo intento razonar con él

-Quieres calmarte, ella está bien mírala, está sonriendo… confía en mi Raffe no le hará nada a Hermione, nada de lo que tú estás pensando hacerle ahora mismo –Draco enrojeció- ¿Por qué no dejas que termine su baile?, ella volverá con nosotros y nos llevaremos a las tres de regreso a Hogwarts, ¿De acuerdo?-

-No sé si confiar en ti, pero no me queda otra opción al menos ella sonríe, eso es lo importante- Draco se relajo

Era cierto Hermione estaba radiante además de hermosa muchas chicas la miraban con envidia y otras soñadoramente ya querrían tener la suerte de ella, Harry sabia lo codiciado que era ese chico, si supieran la verdad.

Hermione llego hasta donde Raffe, quien ya había hecho desaparecer el micrófono así como había aparecido

-¿Seguro que es Muggle?- Le pregunto Draco a Harry

-Seguro-

{*Play canción*}

Con su asentimiento hacia el Dj del club una suave melodía comenzó a sonar por las bocinas, Raffe se acercó a Hermione y tomo con una mano la cintura de Hermione y con la otra su mano.

 _-_ _Tú me abriste las heridas que ya daba por curadas con limón, tequila y sal…_

Comenzaron a moverse suavemente al compás de la música, hasta que Raffe hizo girar a Hermione hasta quedar con la espalda pegada a su pecho y quedaron cadera con cadera, Raffe puso ambas manos en la cadera de Hermione y comendo a mecerse con ella…

-Potter- Dijo Draco entre dientes, de pronto ya no le parecía tan buena idea lo del baile

-Tranquilo esto se baila así, cálmate-

Hermione y Raffe, bailaban completamente ajenos a todo a su alrededor, sus pasos eran fluidos y coordinados, parecía que siempre habían hecho esto, Draco intento prestar atención a la letra de la canción, quizás eso ayudara a disipar la ira que lo invadía lentamente

 _-_ _Quien puede hablar del amor y defenderlo, que levante la mano por favor_

 _Quien puede hablar de dolor pagar la fianza, pa´que salga de mi corazón_

 _Si alguien va a hablar del amor te lo aseguro, esa no voy a ser yo…_

La canción continuaba y los pasos de cuerpos pegados seguían y seguían, parecia que no sabían hacer otras cosas que apoyarse en el otro, Draco comenzó a apretar más y más la varita en sus manos. Los gritos y silbidos de los espectadores solo le crispaban los nervios, era como si los animaran a pegarse más aún de lo que ya estaban.

-Esto es ridículo, ¿por qué no podemos tomar a las chicas y aparecernos en Hogsmeade?-

-Porque este es un lugar Muggle, estamos rodeados de muggles y quiero ver cómo termina su baile Hermione, además no quiero sufrir la furia de Luna otra vez-

Harry le hizo señas a Draco para que volteara, ahí detrás de ellos estaba Luna y Ginny, que aplaudían como podían con una mano libre y la otra con una copa con liquido verde claro. Draco regreso su vista a Hermione gruñendo

-Maldito club muggle, malditos muggles y malditos bailes pegados al cuerpo de tu compañero-

Harry solo rio con la rabieta del rubio, la verdad es que el también quedo impresionado cuando vio este baile por primera vez, es algo mucho más atrevido a lo que el consideraría un baile apropiado, pero su amiga se veía feliz, él jamás arruinaría eso.

Hermione giraba con ayuda de su compañero de baile, se inclinaba hacia atrás, dando una buena vista de su escote, el cual nadie pareció mirar aparte de Draco, ya dejando de lado el tema de verla en los brazos de otro hombre, ese vestido estaba quitándole el aliento lentamente, llegando al castillo guardaría ese recuerdo de inmediato, estaba seguro que sería muy valioso en un tiempo futuro.

La canción parecía estar llegando a su fin y para cuando termino Hermione tenia ambas manos en los lados de la cara de Raffe y una pierna sujeta a la altura de la cadera del tipo y el la sostenía con una mano en la pierna y la otra en su nuca, muy juntos para enorme fastidio de Draco.

-Bueno ya termino, vámonos de aquí antes de que empiece a repartir maleficios a ciegas- Draco fue a acercarse a la pista cuando Luna lo detuvo parándose frente a él

-Ni un paso más Draco Malfoy, Hermione ahora se ira a cambiar y volverá con nosotras, no creerás que estará toda la noche con esos tacones ¿verdad?-

-A un lado Lovegood, no impedirás que vaya por ella, ni tu ni…- una varita firmemente en su manzana de adán lo callo-

-Dije que ni un paso más, no me oíste o quieres que te lo dibuje en tu bonito rostro ¿he?-

-Luna tranquila Malfoy esperará con nosotros a Hermione ¿Verdad Malfoy?-

Draco pareció pensarlo, era desconcertante pelear con la chica rubia, anteriormente chica dulce ahora loca salvaje.

-Está bien, maldita sea pero si no llega en cinco minutos voy por ella-

-Bueno, en cinco minutos te detengo de nuevo y fin del problema- Dijo Luna guardando su varita entre el escote de su polera.

Draco pensó que debería haber traído a Theo, a ver qué piensa de su inocente amorcito…

Fueron los cinco minutos más largos que Draco había tenido que soportar, pero cuando iba a gritar que ya había terminado el tiempo, Hermione llego a la mesa y como no, acompañada de Raffe.

Harry juraría que oyó al rubio gruñir, igual que los perros.

-Mucho sin verte Raffe ¿Cómo estás?-

-Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí, como osas mostrar su rostro frente a mi después de dejar que estas hermosas damas vinieran aquí solas, debería dejarte un ojo morado-

-Noooo Raffe no golpees a Harry, él no sabía que veníamos, él es bueno, me quiere, el otro día dijo que se casaría conmigo y que cuando viviéramos juntos todas las noches tendríamos sexo salv…

-Harry salto a cerrarle la boca a su novia.

-Con eso Ginny ya le quedo claro a Raffe que no sabíamos nada de que vendrían aquí-

Ginny le sonrió a su novio -Haaa eres tan tímido, te amo tanto ven dame un beso- pero cuando se acercaba a él se tropezó y cayó con su cabeza en el pecho de Harry

-¿Y quién es este que me mira como si quisiera córtame la cabeza de un mordisco?-

-"Este" tiene nombre y apellido, Draco Malfoy no puedo decir que sea un placer conocerte, porque no lo es-

-Draco Malfoy- Raffe miro a Hermione quien aún no salía de la impresión de ver a esos dos, que no estaban invitados a la fiesta ahí frete a ellas.

Raffe abrazo a Hermione por la cintura y la atrajo a él – Bueno pues debo decir lo mismo de ti y ya que todos nos conocemos y somos tan amigos que les parece si le invito algo de tomar-

-No gracias ya nos vamos y ellas se van con nosotros, debemos llevarlas de regreso a Hogw… digo de regreso a sus casas…-

-Me ves cara de idiota, rubio oxigenado. Se perfectamente que ella deben volver a Hogwarts pero tienen tiempo aún, por lo menos para un trago-

Harry hablo- Draco tranquilo deja que nos invite un trago luego de eso nos iremos-

Draco miro a Raffe evaluándolo, se había equivocado este tipo era mago jamás había oído de un mago que tuviera un club y menos en el mundo Muggle.

Los seis se sentaron en su mesa y Raffe mando a pedir tragos para todos, las chicas continuaron con sus mojitos y los chicos un par de copas de ron con hielo.

Draco y Raffe no dejaban de mirarse pero ninguno decía nada, Hermione miro a todos en la mesa Ginny se susurraba Merlín sabía que a un Harry muy sonrojado y Luna estaba concentrada doblando una servilleta tratando de formar una especia de ave, así que decidió intervenir ella misma.

-Malfoy ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Vinimos a buscarlas, Potter me pidió acompañarlo y Mcgonagall nos autorizó a salir- no era todo cierto pero no iba a quedar como un chiquillo que se fuga de la escuela frente al tipo del club.

-Eso no era necesario, nos les pasaría nada aquí yo mismo me aseguraría que llegara bien… yo cuido a mis chicas-

-No son tus chicas- respondió Draco

-Draco…- dijo Hermione

-¿A no? ¿Estás seguro?- Raffe se mojó los labios.

-Raffe, deja de provocarlo- le dijo Hermione.

Con eso Draco se puso de pie y apunto su varita a Raffe – Me cansaste, saca tu varita-

-¡Malfoy!- Hermione grito preocupada de llamar la atención miro a su alrededor, los únicos que lo miraban eran Harry y Ginny.

-Mi varita, bueno no debería frente a estas damas pero ya que insiste – llevo sus manos a botón de su pantalón.

Hermione lo golpeo en el hombro –no seas puerco Raffe, Draco… él no tiene varita es un muggle-

-¿Cómo? ¿y cómo sabe de Hogwarts?-

-Yo le conté, él sabe todo de nosotros bueno no todo, solo que somos brujos que hay todo un mundo mágico oculto y que está prohibido que él sepa todo eso…-

-Eso es bastante información que no debería saber ¿no crees?-

-Cálmate chico-

-No me digas chico, tenemos la misma edad-

-Bueno en realidad no, yo soy unos 6 años mayor que ustedes… así que si te digo chico-

-No te ves mayor que nosotros-

A Raffe le brillaron lo ojos

-Haaaa de verdad lo crees, vaya si eres un amor, mira que decirme que parezco de unos veintitantos… que adorable-

-Y ya se descubrió el personaje- dijo Harry entre risas.

-Haaa pero es que me cuesta mucho mantener mi lado duro con ustedes que ya que me conocen, además tu amigo es muy guapo y que me diga que me veo joven…. No lo soporte fue superior a mí-

Draco no sabía que pasaba -¿Qué sucede contigo?-

-¿Conmigo? Nada tesoro, es solo que quería conocerte antes de revelarme ante ti, pero fracase…. fui débil…-

-¿Débil?

-Haayy cariño aun no entiendes ven acércate te diré un secreto-

Draco se acercó cauteloso a Raffe

-Soy gay- al ver que Draco no captaba el mensaje continuo

-Homosexual – nada aun

-Me gustan los hombres-

Con esto Draco se alejó de él tan rápido que casi se cae con silla y todo, frente a las risas de los demás en la mesa miro con rencor a Harry.

-No podría habérmelo dicho verdad, tenías que guardártelo para ti-

-Bueno yo también quería ver tu reacción-

Dicho esto Raffe, Luna y Harry se pusieron a reir a carcajadas al ver la cara molesta del rubio.

-Bueno si ya todos terminaron de reírse de mi será mejor que nos vayamos y por cierto Potter, me vengare por esto-

Hermione estaba en una agradable neblina de ebriedad antes de que Harry y Malfoy aparecieran, pero ahora está más despejada, bueno más que sus dos amigas eso era seguro.

-Malfoy tiene razón, será mejor que nos vayamos ya nos divertimos y despejamos la mente. Luna, Ginny despídanse de Raffe debemos irnos- Hermione comenzó a levantarse pero un mareo la hizo tambalearse hasta caer en las piernas de Raffe.

Malfoy miro odio al pobre chico.

-¿Quieres dejar de veme así?, ella podría entrar a mi cama completamente desnuda y prometiéndome todas las hojas del kamasutra y yo ni sudaría, en cambio si fueras tu-

Draco retrocedió nuevamente, este tipo siempre lo pillaba con la guardia baja

-Solo dámela quieres, yo me ocupo de ella-

-Realmente es lo que espero, ella es una gran chica si pudiera pasarme a tu lado, buscaría a ese Weasley y le daría una golpiza de la que no se olvidaría en toda su mediocre vida-

-¿Tú?-

-Si yo, este cuerpo maravilloso que ves aquí está forjado por una vida de práctica de artes marciales, créeme le podría romper ambas piernas antes de que terminara de decir mi nombre-

Por alguna razón, Draco comprendió que eso no era mentira, Raffe tenía una aire encantador no lo iba a negar pero también irradiaba una peligrosidad que el sabia no eran solo palabras.

Raffe le paso el peso del cuerpo de Hermione quien aún no se recuperaba del todo y la dejo en los brazos de Draco, Ginny se apoyo en Harry y Luna camino por su cuenta.

-Bueno Raffe, de nuevo fue un gusto verte y lamento tener que irnos asi tan rápido- Harry se despidió.

-No es nada lo sabes, pero me tienen muy abandonado, deben venir a verme mas seguido y no olvides traer a tu amiguito rubios de alla-

-Sabes que esta loco por Hermione ¿no?-

-Cariño, si no me lo hubieras dicho las miradas que le da me lo dirían a gritos, espero que él la cuide como se merece, si no aún tengo en número de ese chico polaco, ya sabes el de los cuchillos-

Harry rio- No creo que sea necesario, bueno ahora si nos vemos cuídate, Ha y avísale a Iván que ya nos fuimos, no saldremos por la puerta principal- Harry le guiño un ojo a Raffe.

-Tranquilo, que lleguen bien-

De camino al ascensor, intentaron pasar lo más rápido posible, ambos chicos estaban cansados y querían terminar con esta noche de locos, como le decía Draco.

Tomaron sus abrigos y se subieron al ascensor

-Bien Luna dame la mano, de aquí no apareceremos hasta Hogsmeade y de ahí al castillo- Luna increíblemente obedeció sin reclamar, seguramente también estaba cansada.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade y de ahí caminaron como pudieron con tres chicas que caían más y más en la inconciencia del sueño.

-Potter ¿de dónde conocieron a ese tipo del club?-

-Esa es una larga historia que contar y no tengo ánimos ahora, puedes preguntarle a Hermione por la mañana… o por la tarde depende a la hora que se despierte-

Llegaron a la puerta de Gryffindor y Harry llevo como pudo a las dos chicas dentro mientras Malfoy esperaba fuera con Hermione en brazos.

Tenerla en brazos era una experiencia muy interesante, se sentía liviana y muy cálida, pequeña pero perfecta en sus brazos, sabiendo que no habían ojos curiosos la acerco a su pecho y respiro el aroma de su cabello era celestial, cualquiera diría que olía a tragos y humo, pero no a Draco el parecía algo cercano a la gloria.

-Si te vas a poner en modo acosador oliendo su cabello, le voy a decir a Mcgonagall que la saque de esa habitación que comparte contigo- Harry apareció por detrás de Draco.

-No seas ridículo, yo no haría eso y menos con ella-

-Ya lo sé Malfoy no tienes que estar tan tenso. Bien mañana vendré a ver cómo están ¿de acuerdo?, adiós-

-Espera, no me acompañaras a la sala de premios-

-Confió en ti con todo mi ser- Harry puso una mano en su hombro en señal de confianza.

-Si como no, yo creo que solo estas muerto de cansancio y quieres irte lo antes posible, eres un vago-

-Bueno cree lo que quieras, tengo mi conciencia tranquila, nos vemos mañana-

Draco bufo y se fue rumbo a su habitación, dejaría a Hermione en su cama se quitaría los zapatos y se iría de ahí, ni más ni menos-

Subió las escaleras con ella, en realidad disfrutaba tenerla en brazos pero alargar el momento lo hacía sentir como acosador del que Potter lo acuso hace unos minutos.

Entro a la habitación de Hermione, todo estaba en orden y su gato en medio de la cama, solo lo miro desde allí y Draco juraría que levanto una ceja hacia el con su dueña en brazos prácticamente inconsciente.

-No me mires así, solo la acostare y me iré-

Crookshanks maullo y salió de la habitación.

-Gato prejuicioso-

Se acercó a la cama y la recostó sobre el colchón, le quito lo zapatos y la cubrió con una manta. Al levantarse no puso evitar mirar a Hermione dormir se veía tan tranquila en su cama, fue muy fácil permitir que su mente volara a un futuro posible donde esa imagen de ella durmiendo tranquilamente fuera algo de todos los días.

Sin poder contenerse se inclinó y dejo un tierno beso en al frente de la castaña, de pronto unos brazos lo atraparon y lo apretaron contra un pecho femenino…

Se dejó abrazar, un momento no haría daño a nadie además era su premio por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para encontrarlas y traerlas de regreso. Cuando sintió que su premio había durado suficiente trato de alejarse de ella solo para ser atrapado por unos labios cálidos y húmedos.

El beso fue torpe, después de todo uno de los participantes prácticamente estaba dormido, luchando contra su voluntad se alejó no sin antes presionar un poco el beso…. Ya que estaba en ello porque no sacar el máximo provecho ¿no?

El beso por muy corto y torpe que fuera lo dejo viendo estrellas y con las rodillas débiles, miro a todos lados como esperando ser descubierto en su travesura… y pudo distinguen un par de ojos marrones que lo miraban desde la puerta

-Ella me beso yo no hice nada-

Crookshanks maullo y camino hasta la cama de su dueña, pasando por entre las piernas del rubio y ronroneando suavemente.

-Este será nuestro secreto ¿de acuerdo?-

-Miauuu-

-Eres una cosa especial sabias, con razón ella te quiere tanto-

Draco llego hasta su propia cama literalmente arrastrando sus pies, todo lo ocurrido durante la noche le paso la cuenta a su cuerpo, no supo cómo se quitó los zapatos y se dejó en la cama… toda la noche soñó con artículos ilegales de dudosa procedencia y con el vestido plateado de Hermione, no fue precisamente una noche de descanso…

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **…**_

 _ **TRAVESURA REALIZADA**_

Avance:

-Realmente creí que tendría que traer a un hipogrifo a destruir tu habitación solo para ver si así despertabas- Draco dejo sobre la mesa el café que estaba bebiendo.

-Malfoy… no grites tanto, se me parte la cabeza-

-Pues me alegro-

-¿Te estas bebiendo mi café? No tienes derecho a…-

-¿Derecho? Tú no tienes derecho a quejarte… ahora toma asiento tenemos muchas cosas que conversar…-

Esas simples palabras le subieron dos rayitas al dolor de cabeza que tenía Hermione, esas palabras nunca son para nada bueno…


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, sé que no tengo excusa para la demora, pero el tiempo vuela cuando estas ocupada… pero ya llegue.

Capitulo IX

-"Realmente creí que tendría que traer a un hipogrifo a destruir tu habitación, solo para ver si así despertabas"- Draco dejo sobre la mesa el café que estaba bebiendo.

-"Malfoy… no grites tanto, se me parte la cabeza"-

-"Pues ciertamente, me alegro"-

-"¿Te estas bebiendo mi café? No tienes derecho a…"-

-"¿Derecho? Tú no tienes derecho a quejarte… ahora toma asiento tenemos muchas cosas que conversar"…-

Esas simples palabras le subieron dos rayitas al dolor de cabeza que tenía Hermione, esas palabras nunca significan nada bueno…

Hermione se sentó frente a Draco con su dolor de cabeza solo aumentando, miro con adoración el café que él dejo sobre la mesa, con un movimiento de varita Draco invoco un café para Hermione y lo dejo al alcance de su mano.

-"Gracias, lo necesitaba"-

-"Si, lo supuse…"- ante el silencio de la castaña continuo –"¿Y bien? Puedes empezar con la historia de cómo llegaron a la brillante conclusión de escaparse en medio de la noche sería una buna idea, me muero por escucharla"-

Hermione se quejó, prevenía esto… no entendía en que pensaba Harry al llevar a Malfoy con él a buscarlas… ya hablaría con él cuando lo viera.

-"Pues… no sé, anoche parecía una buena idea y las chicas estaban de acuerdo, es simple en realidad y el lugar de Raffe es bueno para olvidar los malos ratos… pareció una buena idea"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros bebiendo café.

El parpado de Draco dio un salto al oír el nombre del amigo de Hermione –Claro si, tu amigo del club… bastante curioso y dime ¿De dónde lo conoces? Potter no me supo dar una explicación decente"-

-"¿Raffe? Que tienes contra él, es muy cariñoso y siempre nos recibe en su club"-

-"Eso no es lo que pregunte, lo que pregunte es ¿De dónde lo conoces?"-

Hermione pareció pensarlo un momento, estaba molesta con el interrogatorio pero suponía que le debía unas cuantas explicaciones por haber tenido que acompañar a Harry a buscarlas la noche anterior.

Hermione tomo aire

-"Conocí a Raffe hace muchos años, poco antes de la guerra… él es Muggle, nos topamos en un bar. Ambos teníamos nuestras vidas de cabeza en ese tiempo, yo… bueno con la guerra tras de mí y él con problemas con su familia debido a su gusto amoroso"- vio como Draco se estremeció ante el recordatorio y no pudo evitar sonreir.

–"Bueno hablamos hasta la mañana y nos hicimos muy amigos y nos mantuvimos en contacto, yo le confesé lo màs que pude sobre mi vida sin mencionar la magia y que soy bruja, pero al final dedujo que era diferente y que le contaría cuando estuviera lista… después de la guerra nos contactamos de nuevo y le conté todo… para ese entonces él tenía su club, se independizo de su familia y estaba más feliz que nunca… ¿Qué más puedo decir? es una gran amigo"-

Draco pareció absorber toda la información y no captando peligro en ella paso al siguiente tema del día.

-"¿Qué me dices de ese transportador que tenía Potter? Prácticamente nos llevó a otro continente, eso tiene que ser ilegal…"-

Hermione apoyo su cabeza en una mano –"Ay Harry que hare contigo… mira ese transportador me fue dado a mí por parte del ministerio y se supone que nadie, nadie pude saber de el… fue un premio por mis "servicios durante la guerra", eso y una suma de dinero. Se supone que lo usaría para viajar a ver a mis padres cuando yo quisiera sin tener que pasar por el papeleo del ministerio. Cuando Harry se enteró exigió tener uno, que no estaría tranquilo sabiendo que yo andaba sin ley por el mundo, nuestros collares están de cierto modo conectados él puede encontrarme donde sea que este, siempre y cuando me viaje con ese translador"-

-"No puedo creer que el ministerio te diera prácticamente una llave para moverte por sobre todas las leyes"-

-"Bueno nos ofrecieron como reconocimiento una cantidad de dinero que Harry y yo queríamos rechazar sin embargo nos hicieron recibirlo a pesar de que no queríamos galeones por pelear en una guerra… Además nos ofrecieron lo que quisiéramos y eso quería yo… Harry rechazo el cupo para ingresar a la academia por copiar mi collar aunque al final igual lo aceptaron y bueno, Ron no lo pensó mucho, el acepto el dinero y la posibilidad de ingresar a la academia…"-

Draco solo asintió -"¿Qué hiciste con el dinero? Por qué no creo que haya sido solo un par de galeones"-

-"Pues la verdad es que no, no era poco dinero… Harry dono la mayoría, dijo que tenía dinero y que no necesitaba màs. Por mi parte compre un departamento en el Londres muggles, quería alejarme lo más posible de los medios mágicos, así que me pareció una buna idea. Es un departamento bastante bonito, grande y con una hermosa vista, lo decore como siempre quise y bueno… ahí está ahora…"- para el final del relato se fue apagando la voz de Hermione.

Draco capto el cambio -"Granger ¿Qué paso con tu departamento?"-

Hermione inspiro profundamente –"Ron vive en él"-

Draco levanto una ceja y ella explico –"Bueno cuando paso todo… bueno todo el tema con Ron, yo tome mis cosas y me fui donde Ginny a la madriguera no quería estar cerca de él… y bueno así se mantiene hasta ahora…"-

-"Es decir que ese malnacido está viviendo en la casa de su ex, a quien engaño sin tiritarle el corazón, gratis… ¿Eso es así?"-

La falta de respuesta de Hermione fue todo lo que necesito…-"Eso está mal, Granger… Tienes que sacarlo de ahí, sacarlo lo antes posible… No puede herirte de esa manera y salir como si nada y con casa gratis, no puedo creer que Potter no lo haya echado a patadas de tu casa"-

-"Bueno Harry quería ir a echarlo pero le dije que lo dejara, con todo lo que pasaba no quería tener que enfrentarme a un problema màs, todo estaba muy reciente ¿Entiendes?"-

-Si entiendo, pero ahora ya paso un tiempo y creo que es hora de que la comadreja cambie de domicilio ¿no? Esa sería una venganza magnifica por el tema de la entrevista, imagina la primera plana con fotos del famoso Weasley sin un techo donde guardas sus pulgas"-

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la travesura en los ojos del Rubio…

-"Bien, supongo que tienes razón… me comunicare con Harry, él puede ayudarme a hacer de representante para mi"-

Draco pareció asentir pero con la mente en otra parte…

-"Y si ya termino Señor Malfoy, necesito unas horas más de sueño y luego un baño reponedor… aún es muy temprano"-

Draco se sacudió la ola de escalofrió al oírla dirigirse a él como "señor", envió su mente imágenes de ella con ropa de secretaria o de bibliotecaria sentada en sus rodillas, no era una buena señal el calor que sintió en los músculos de su cadera.

Luego de que Hermione se levantara y se escuchara su puerta cerrarse… se dirigió a su propia habitación y llamo a su búho, tenía una carta que enviar a Potter, queria ver si podía ser útil al menos una vez…

Continuara

Travesura Realizada

Hola, sé que es un capitulo cortito pero necesitaba aclarar un par de cosas, en el próximo capítulo aparece Ron y el Dramion avanza un poco màs…

Nos leemos.


	10. Chapter 10

No tengo excusas y no merezco perdón…

Capitulo X

Hermione se levantó como cada día, lo único nuevo era la sonrisa que tenía grabada en el rostro.

Hace mucho que no comenzaba un día sonriendo y algo dentro de ella le decía que se debía a cierta aventura que tuvo con sus amigas y el chico rubio que duerme a unos metros de ella.

Se ducho rápidamente, la energía parecía irradiar de ella aunque luego de dormir tanto era normal, tenía mucha energía que gastar.

Una mirada al cuarto del otro premio anual le dejó claro que ya había salido, solo Merlín sabe dónde se fue tan temprano.

—Bien todo listo, me voy antes de que Luna y Ginny vengan por mí.

….o…..

En el Gran comedor se encontraban ya sus amigas en la mesa, Hermione miró a la mesa de Slytherin pero la cabellera rubia que buscaba, no estaba a la vista.

—Mmm… quizás me equivoque y aún no había salido.

Los pensamientos de la castaña fueron interrumpidos por el movimiento de brazos de Luna, quien trataba de llamar la atención de Hermione, mientras Ginny la sostenía para que literalmente no saltara sobre la mesa.

—Buenos días chicas.

—Buenos días a ti, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?. Fuimos a verte pero Malfoy nos dijo que no estabas consciente ¿Lo tenías de enfermera querida Herms? Que traviesilla.

—Ginny de verdad, necesitas terapia o follar más seguido, ya no lo tengo claro.

—Créeme linda, no estoy necesitada en ese departamento, Harry es bastante empeñoso y aunque no nos vemos muy seguido, me lo compensa cada vez que puede—le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Por Dios Ginny no quiero saber de las aptitudes físicas de Harry… Hagg esa imagen no me la sacaré de la mente… ya no tengo hambre.

—Lastima por que hoy hay postre de chocolate, tu favorito.

—Bueno si tengo hambre, dame aquí.

Luego de ingerir una cantidad excesiva de postre de chocolate la conversación continuó.

—¿Qué te dijo Malfoy cuando volvimos?... Una vez pasado el mareo, con Luna no podíamos creer que se haya aparecido a buscarnos y con Harry nada menos.

—Fue incómodo, me interrogó, dijo que se lo debía por tener la molestia de ir por mí… puff ni que yo se lo hubiera pedido.

—Fue muy lindo de su parte acompañar a Har **ry —dij** o Luna.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y movió su cabeza asintiendo —Te lo digo Herms, ESE… algo quiere contigo yo te recomiendo que te los lleves a la cama y cuando tenga la cabeza tan nublada de placer, lo interrogues… es la única manera posible. ¿No es así Lunita?.

—La única manera, así es—Luna también cruzó los brazos y asentía.

Hermione tenía la boca abierta, no respiraba —Ustedes están locas…no dementes, eso… como cabras… cabras de cerro pervertidas y con serios problemas mentales.

—Oye sin ofender… si no quieres tomar nuestro consejo es tu problema… pero cuando pase, aquí estaremos para decirte… "te lo dijimos".

Hermione seguía boqueando como un pez… Luna y Ginny de verdad la dejaban sin habla. Y lo más increíble era que no importaba la locura que saliera de sus bocas, lo decían con una seguridad de plomo.

—Bueno pero cambiando de tema… ¿Luna?.

—Dime Ginny.-

—¿Has notado como cierta serpiente de ojos azules te mira desde tus seis en punto?

— **¿Des** de dónde?

Ginny con un movimiento de cabeza apunto hacia donde Luna debía mirar.

El chico al verse descubierto se giró para hablar con la persona junto a él, quien lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Si lo he notado mirándome, pero ¿qué tiene eso?

—Hermione ¿tú qué crees?

—Mmm no lo había notado.

—Claro ustedes nunca notan nada ¿Qué harían sin mí?

—Luna, Theodore Nott no te ha quitado la vista desde que llegamos, y ya me está perturbando el hecho de que no lo veo pestañear, creo que deberías hablar con él.

—Oh, bien hablaré luego con él y le diré que no mire más porque te incomoda.

—Gracias Luna.

Hermione vio las intenciones de la pelirroja —Ginny no puedes...

—Shhh Herm shhhh… esto es lo que necesita así que shh…

Para cuando terminaron su extraña charla, el gran comedor estaba casi lleno, pero Hermione notó que cierto rubio aún no aparecía, se estaba preocupando…¿y si estaba enfermo?. Debió revisar su cuarto o quizás se haya caído en la ducha… y cuando lo encuentre estará como una pasa en el piso, una pasa muy blanca y con cabello rubio, una pasa rubia.

Un ruido en la entrada del gran comedor la sacó de sus pensamientos, a ella y a todos los demás; al parecer si el silencio ensordecedor es un indicio.

Pero Hermione podía jurar que se oían sus latidos hasta la oficina del director, en la puerta un pelirrojo recorría con la vista la mesa de los leones hasta que su vista se posó en la castaña, su cara se deformó en una de completa rabia, los ojos le brillaban y respiraba de forma lenta y pesada.

Ginny se puso recta en su asiento y compartió una mirada con Luna, ambas con las manos en sus varitas lista para saltar si su amiga las necesitaba.

Ron caminó o vas bien trotó hasta donde ellas estaban.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto? —Ron puso una hoja con el sello del ministerio en frente de Hermione.

Hermione lo miró a él, no podía creer que tuviera la cara de venir donde ella y luego bajó la mirada a la mesa, delante de ella había una orden de desalojo emitida por el ministerio y firmada por ella.

En la orden se especificaba que a cualquier persona que estuviera habitando la propiedad señalada, la cual era de Hermione; tenía hasta las seis de la tarde de ese día para sacar sus cosas, de no hacerlo sería mágicamente desalojado de la residencia.

Al pie de la orden el timbre del ministerio y la firma de Hermione.

—Una orden de desalojo —dijo lentamente.

—Sé bien lo que es.

—Entonces por qué preguntas.

—Lo que quiero saber es lo que significa.

Hermione miró brevemente frente a ella a Ginny y Luna, necesitaba coraje para enfrentar esto. Recordó lo que Draco le dijo y como Harry la apoyaba. Ya estaba harta de la Hermione débil, ella era una leona y era hora de sacar las garras.

Apoyo la cabeza en una mano y miró a Ron. —Uno pensaría que la orden se explica por sí sola ¿no?, quiero que salgas de MI departamento, busca otro lugar donde llevar a tus zorras de fin de semana.

La cara de Ron pasaba lentamente de un rojo fuerte a un escarlata fuego. —No puedes hacer esto, no puedes esperar que saque mis cosas así como así, es mi casa también.

—Disculpa —Hermione se puso de pie frente a él, —Eso sí que no, esa es mi casa, mía Ronald… tu no pusiste un galeón en ella… ya es tiempo de que te vayas y te lleves tus cosas o si no serán puestas en la calle, como dice la orden.

—No puedes hacer esto.

—Claro que puedo, no tengo por qué tener ninguna consideración contigo.

—Entonces es eso ¿no?, estás molesta por que te engañé… y por eso actúas como una perra fría.

—¿Te parece poco?, dime, ¿te parece que estoy actuando como una loca?… tú eres increíble… venir aquí pidiendo explicaciones como si te debiera algo… estás perdiendo tu tiempo deberías ir a sacar tus cosas de mi casa Ronald, adiós.

Se comenzó a sentar nuevamente hasta que una mano alrededor de su brazo la detuvo.

—No, no sacaré nada de ninguna parte me oíste, así que mejor que quites esta maldita orden.

—Ronald suéltame.

—No hasta que razones.

—Ronald me lastimas, quítame las mano de encima.

Antes de que Ron respondiera, una mano en su hombro lo lanzó lejos de la castaña, fue tal la fuerza que chocó con la mesa frente a la de Gryffindor.

—Parece que aparte de idiota eres sordo.

—¿A ti qué te importa Malfoy?

—Bueno no puedo dejar que vayas por ahí lastimando a la Headgirl bueno en realidad a ninguna mujer en general, como Headboy es mi obligación detenerte.

Tras de Draco apareció Harry, respirando rápido por la carrera que tuvo que dar para llegar al comedor.

—Ron será mejor que te vayas.

—No me voy a ninguna parte hasta que está loca quite la orden de desalojo.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices comadreja.

—De nuevo, qué demonios te importa maldito hurón de mierda, porque no te metes en tus asuntos y vuelves a tu mesa llena de víboras.

—Yo hago lo que quiero y no va a venir un tipejo de cuarta a decirme que hacer.

—¿Qué? No me digas que la estas defendiendo, eso es divertido viniendo del tipo que la molestó toda su niñez… Oh ya sé, ahora que viven juntos las cosas cambiaron.

Ron miró a Hermione. —No me digas que te abriste de piernas para él… eres una zorra barata, siempre dándotelas de la señorita que quería esperar hasta estar lista y en unos días ya te cepillaste a este intento de mortífago… me das asco… solo eres un puta que no tiene nada bueno.

Ron salió disparado hasta caer sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, tirando platos con comida, vasos y cubiertos, Draco sostenía su puño en el aire mirándolo con furia, junto a él vio a Harry con el puño en alto también.

—Me lo ganaste.

—Me lo merecía, no puedes tenerlo todo para ti Potter.-

Ron se levantó hecho una furia y cuando se iba a lanzar sobre Draco fue detenido en el aire, la directora Mcgonagall llegó hasta donde se llevaba a cabo el espectáculo de la semana.

—Esto es una vergüenza Señor Wesley, su madre estaría muy avergonzada de usted… será mejor que me acompañe hasta mi oficina, no puede entrar aquí como si nada e intentar lastimar a mis alumnos.

Entre gritos de Ron y reprimendas de la directora, el gran comedor quedó en un silencio tan profundo como el lago negro.

—Bueno eso fue incomodo —dijo Hermione luchando contra las ganas de llorar, llorar de vergüenza, y de rabia con ella y con Ron, cómo se atreve a venir aquí y gritarle sobre su departamento… que no tenía moral.

Harry se sentó junto a ella y Draco al otro lado. —¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimó?

—No, gracias por venir y gracias a ti Malfoy.-

—De nada, Granger.-

—Harry, ¿sabes por qué Ron tenía una orden timbrada por el ministerio y con mi supuesta firma en ella?...—Harry miró hacia sus manos luego a Ginny, para terminar mirando a Malfoy.

—¿No?... digo, por qué debería saber.

—Por qué la firma que tenía es la que tú imitabas, tenía esa línea al final que haces y yo no.

—Creí que ya no la hacía… mira tenías que cerrar ese tema, él no tiene ningún derecho a vivir ahí, como si lo mereciera… debes recuperar lo que es tuyo… y sabía que tu aún no lo hacías así que tomé la iniciativa… bueno no lo hice solo.

Hermione abrazó a Harry —Gracias, no sabía cuánto necesitaba eso… ¿Quién más te ayudo?

Una mirada de Harry sobre el hombro de Hermione le dió toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

—¿Malfoy? Tú ayudaste a Harry…

—Solo creí que era justo, anda más.

Draco se vió rodeado por unos cálidos brazos que lo sostenían desde el cuello y a Hermione firmemente enterrada en su pecho, sus brazos subieron hasta posarse en su espalda.

Sobre ella vió la sonrisa de Harry y como Ginny le guiñaba un ojo… además de las muchas bocas abiertas en el gran comedor, ya nadie recordaba que estaban ahí para comer.

Son las maravillas de ser un espectáculo en vivo.

—¿Por qué no terminamos de desayunar junto al lago?, no me gusta tener tantos ojo sobre mi—Ginny y Luna comenzaron a llevar unas servilletas con comida y se levantaron seguidas por Harry, Hermione y Draco.

Estos últimos tomados de la mano.

Continuará

Travesura Realizada

Próximo capítulo, Narcissa mete su aristócrata nariz en los asuntos amorosos de su hijito…

Nos leemos.


	11. Chapter 11

_Gracias inmensas a todas las personas que aún me envían mensajes para que continúe con la historia, muchos abrazos a todas._

 _Perdón por la increíblemente larga espera…_

 _Capítulo corregido por LidiaaIsabel, muchas gracias._

 _Capitulo XI_

Los chicos de sentaron bajo un árbol cerca del lago a comer lo poco que cada uno sacó del comedor, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso debido a la escenita de Ron. Pero Luna alivio el mal rato como siempre, con sus comentarios inocentemente indiscretos.

—¿Alguien notó como Hermione y Draco caminaron hasta aquí tomados de la mano?

Todos los ojos se movieron a Draco y Hermione que se habían sentado juntos, se alejaron entre ellos y miraron a otro lado. Fingiendo no escuchar las risitas de Harry y Ginny.

—Bueno —dijo Ginny —Solo espero ver la reacción de mamá cuando se entere de la desfachatez de su hijo, mira que venir hasta Hogwarts… Y a todo esto ¿Cómo sabías que vendría, Harry?

Harry miró a Draco y se encogió de hombros. —Yo firmé el documento de desalojo por Hermione, sería mucho más rápido si lo llevaba yo mismo a la oficina y jugaba la carta de "El elegido".

Ginny lo miró sorprendida y cuando Harry sintió que venía el sermón de su novia, hizo lo que todo hombre haría, lanzó el paquete.

—Malfoy me dio la idea —dijo Harry apuntando al rubio.

Draco lo miró con la boca abierta —Eres un bocazas… auror valiente, si como no.

Ginny levantó las manos evitando una pelea, cuando Harry arrojó un montón de pasto y tierra a Draco.

—Corríjanme si me equivoco, tal vez estoy dejando algo fuera —Ginny tomó aire —Tú, Harry Potter, falsificaste la firma de Hermione en un documento de desalojo, luego lo presentase en el ministerio a su nombre, y esperaste hasta ver la reacción de Ron, lo que te llevó a estar justo detrás de él cuando llegó aquí, —tomó aire —y todo por indicaciones de Malfoy.

—Sí, Malfoy fue.

—Increíble —aportó Luna.

Hermione se sonrojó y miró a Draco.

—No sé por qué lo hiciste o por qué contactaste a Harry pero gracias, a ambos. Es ridículo decirlo ahora pero, lo necesitaba… cerrar el ciclo y eso.

Draco la miró. —Cuando me dijiste lo que había pasado con la comadreja, no podía quedarme así, era injusto.

—Draco el defensor de la justicia, sus inicios —dijo Luna mirando a la nada y abriendo las manos como visualizando el título de una película.

—Jajaja bien dicho Luna —se rió Harry.

—Bueno, gracias, eso… eso fue muy lindo de tu parte —dijo Hermione sonrojándose levemente.

Ginny tosió en su mano —Luna, Harry porque no nos vamos a caminar a otro lado…

—Cállate Ginny, además será mejor que entremos está refrescando mucho aquí.

—Que aburrida Herms, bueno Malfoy lo intenté —se encogió de hombros.

—Tranquila roja, además si está un poco frío aquí, vamos dentro.

..._..._..._...

Durante la cena, en las mesas se compartía el mismo tema que fue obviamente la rabieta de Ron. Algunos apoyaban a Hermione, otros un poco a Ron. Todo era un hervidero de chismes y cuchicheos.

Hermione decidió ignorar todo a su alrededor hasta que notó como un ave gris hermosa entraba volando y se paraba frente a Draco, su expresión se volvió blanquecina y rápidamente tomó la nota que ofrecía el ave, sin mirar le dió un trozo de carne y pasó su vista sobre la carta.

Hermione no se perdió nada, de pronto, Draco levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos.

Parecía preguntarle algo, sus cejas estaban casi en el nacimiento de su cabello, al final cerró los ojos, suspiró y se guardó la carta en un bolsillo.

...o…

Hermione regresaba desde la torre de Gryffindor, se ofreció a acompañar a Luna y Ginny, quería caminar y pensar en lo que había pasado hoy. Jamás pensó que Draco sería quien la protegiera de Ron pero extrañamente se sentía bien.

Su corazón daba saltitos y Hermione sabía que eso no era bueno.

Al llegar a su puerta respiró profundamente, dejaría que todo siguiera su curso. Como decía su madre "lo que sea que deba pasar, parará".

Al entrar la imagen de un Draco inquieto que se paseaba de lado a lado la recibió

—Hey, hola ¿Está todo bien?

Draco salió de su drama interno y la miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué está la lechuza que te trajo una carta aún aquí… y en nuestra sala?

—Porque, MI MADRE, ella me envió esto —dijo mostrándole la carta —Y su lechuza no se irá hasta que tenga una respuesta por mucho que le diga que lo haga, porque es una cabezota igual que su dueña.

—Ya veo… y son malas noticias ¿Ocurrió algo? —Hermione estaba levemente preocupada.

—Malas noticias no, solo es… algo incómodo.

—¿Algo incómodo? ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—No, bueno si… toma léelo por ti misma —Draco le entregó la carta y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Hermione tomó la carta dándole a Draco una mirada de extrañeza, de verdad se veía nervioso.

Así que procedió a leer la carta:

 _Querido Draco._

 _Espero te encuentres bien, ya que no he recibido correspondencia de tu parte decidí dar el primer paso y enviar una carta yo misma. Lo cual considero increíblemente desconsiderado de tu parte._

 _Que a un hijo ya no le preocupe el estado de su madre es algo inconcebible, pero bueno espero que con esta llamada de atención enmiendes tu actuar, hijo mío._

 _Un pajarito me contó que tuviste un pequeño inconveniente durante la comida, pero que actuaste como todo un caballero y apoyaste a tu compañera, me enorgulleces mi pequeño._

 _Realmente espero que la señorita Granger se encuentre bien y quisiera que le transmitieras mis deseos de reunirme con ella para tomar el té, jamás pude agradecerle su ayuda en nuestros juicios, no quiero ni pensar dónde estaríamos si no fuera por ella y por el señor Potter._

 _Bueno hijo, me despido y dejo en tus manos el transmitir mi mensaje._

 _Te ama_

 _Tu madre._

—¿Ella quiere agradecerme? no es necesario, era lo que se debía hacer, Harry también lo cree.

—Ella lo sabe.

—Lo sabe y aún así quiere hacerlo, sería descortés no aceptar su solicitud.

Draco suspiró —Lo sabía… Granger, no tienes que hacerlo, ella siempre obtiene lo que quiere son los resultados de crecer como una niña mimada.

—Puff y hablas desde la experiencia ¿no?

—Lo que quiero decir es que no es necesario.

—Vamos que tan grave puede ser, una tacita de té y una conversación, no puede ser tan grave… Vamos respóndele que acepto y si no le incomoda el fin de semana en Hogsmeade nos podemos ver.

Draco no se levantó, solo miro desde Hermione a el ave de su madre y de regreso a Hermione.

—Bien estoy cansada, así que me voy a la cama, te dejo el mensaje a tu madre y si no lo envías le diré que tú tienes la culpa.

Draco suspiró y se acercó al ave, comenzó a escribir la respuesta a su madre murmurando cosas entre dientes que se oían como "malditas mujeres manipuladoras" y "hacen lo que quieren".

Luego de amarrar el mensaje al ave esta gritó y se lanzó hacia una ventana abierta en la cocina, al parecer tenía órdenes de hacer su trabajo lo más deprisa posible.

..._..._..._...

En una gran mansión una mujer sonreía mientras leía la carta que trajo su querida y eficiente ave.

Su hijo podría ser el "Príncipe" pero ella, ella había sido la "Reina de Slytherin", su hijo aún tenía mucho que aprender.

..._..._..._...

El día de la salida a Hogsmeade no llegó lo suficientemente lento para Draco.

—Relájate no pasará nada, tu madre no lastimaría a Granger.

—No lo entiendes Theo, esta reunión puede salir muy bien o muy mal, como quieres que me relaje —Draco se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

—Ahora que lo dices, es una gran paso eso de llevar a tu novia con tu madre… según Luna es un paso importante para los Muggles y que Granger acepte encontrarse con tu madre puede significar que quiere algo serio contigo.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces —Como que según Luna ¿te andas de amiguito con Lovegood?, amigo tu no pierdes el tiempo.

—Mi vida no gira al alrededor de ti, si he hablado con Luna, es muy interesante y divertida.

Draco negó con la cabeza —Que rápido caíste, ni siquiera diste batalla.

Theo se molestó —Por qué no te callas y sigues angustiándote por la reunión de Granger con su futura suegra.

—Shhh… quieres bajar la voz, quieres que todos se enteren.

Theo lo miro confundido —No creí que te preocupara eso.

Draco suspiró —No quiero que se inventen nuevos rumores sobre Granger, lo del idiota de Weasley aún es reciente, no necesita más dramas en su vida, por ahora.

Una mirada de preocupación nuevamente cruzó la cara de Draco y Theo riendo dijo: —Amigo, cómo quisiera ser una mosca en esa pared.

Al final de Hogsmeade alejado del bullicio de los estudiantes se encontraba un pequeño pero elegante café, ahí es donde debía encontrarse Draco con su madre y más tarde llegaría Hermione.

Draco debía aclarar las intenciones de su madre, eso del agradecimiento ni ella misma se lo creía

—Draco —el chico miró donde su madre le saludaba con una mano desde el fondo del café, un lugar privado junto a una gran ventana con vista al bosque el cual era bastante hermoso en esta época del año.

—Madre, te ves hermosa —Draco tenía un plan, primero endulza la fruta.

—Mi niño, tan caballeroso como siempre, pero dime ¿Y la señorita Granger?, no me digas que no pudo venir —decía mientras veía a su hijo tomar el asiento frente a ella.

—Ella vendrá madre, solo quise adelantarme un momento para hablar contigo en privado.

—Mmm y dime ¿Qué tienes que decirme? —Narcissa levantó una ceja mientras tomaba su té, siempre sosteniéndole la mirada.

Draco la miró de regreso y apoyó los brazos en la mesa —Madre, nos conocemos y estamos grandes para estos jueguitos.

—No sé de qué hablas querido ¿Qué jueguitos? —dijo dulcemente, la imágen de la inocencia hecha mujer

—Sé perfectamente que esta reunión con Granger tiene intenciones ocultas, ¿Qué planeas madre?

Narcissa dejó su tasa delicadamente sobre la mesa y miró a su hijo, Draco pudo ver una ligera sonrisa en la cara de su madre y un brillo en sus ojos.

Y tuvo miedo.

—Draco que acusaciones son esas con tu madre, obviamente quiero agradecer a la señorita Granger por su ayuda en la guerra, en nuestros juicios y por cómo se ha comportado contigo. Sé que volver a Hogwarts sería difícil para ti y saber que ella te tendió una rama de olivo me alegra inmensamente.

Draco respiró tranquilo, su madre se oía sincera pero aún así estaría alerta, nunca se sabía con ella.

Narcissa volvió a tomar su taza de té —Además, quiero conocer personalmente a la chica que logró atrapar tu corazón hijo, una madre se preocupa de estas cosas.

Ahí estaba el objetivo de su madre, Draco se sonrojó.

Narcissa al notar el mutismo de su hijo continuó; —Debo dejar claro que tiene prohibido romper tu corazón y debo guiarla sobre cómo debe ser una novia Malfoy y asegurarme que sabe la responsabilidad que caerá sobre sus hombros, ya sabes, la obligación de brindar pequeños herederos… o una princesita, sería tan hermosa Draco ¿Te la imaginas?

No, Draco no se lo imaginaba, su madre lo había perdido en "la chica que atrapo tu corazón", cómo se le ocurría a su madre decir algo así, en público. Por muy cierto que fuera.

Narcissa sonrió al ver la mirada de horror en su hijo junto con su cara roja, si, hace mucho que no se sentía así… simplemente feliz, feliz de ver a su hijo con esas reacciones tan de joven enamorado.

—Si Draco, bueno veras recuerdas cuando eras pequeño y destrozabas todo, rompías mis botellas de perfume y perseguías a mis pavos reales para quitarles las plumas… y te dije que algún día tendría mi venganza… ese día es hoy.

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana de la puerta y una tímida Hermione hacía su aparición.

Narcissa sonrió.

Draco quería salir corriendo y llevarse a Hermione de allí.

Pero no reaccionó a tiempo, estaba perdido.

—Buenas tardes señora Malfoy, gracias por invitarme hoy.

Narcissa la miró y notó sus buenos modales, punto para la señorita Granger. —Hola querida, por favor toma asiento, Draco amor ¿porqué no le haces un espacio a la señorita Granger?

Draco se movió como en automático.

Hermione tomó asiento y miró a Narcissa —Señora Malfoy…

—Dime Narcissa querida.

—Entonces dígame Hermione, su carta decía que quería verme para conversar.

Narcissa sonrió —Cariño, quiero agradecerte todo los que hiciste por nosotros aún cuando no era tu responsabilidad y quiero que sepas que tienes mi eterno agradecimiento por cómo te has portado con mi hijo, aunque él tampoco lo merezca.

Hermione se sonrojó —Narcissa, no tienes que agradecer nada era lo correcto y decidí confiar en el cambio de actitud de Malfoy, como le señalé en una de las fiestas de recaudación para los orfanatos, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y Malfoy ha demostrado ganarse la suya, no ha sido más que un compañero magnífico desde el inicio de clases.

Narcissa la escuchaba atentamente _—Buena postura, excelente manera de expresarse, bonita, fuerte y me encanta como Draco se encoge con cada elogio de ella_ —pensó.

Narcissa miró a Draco y éste la estaba mirando de regreso con una súplica en los ojos: "No lo hagas, madre, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas"

—Bueno ya aclarado ese tema, me gustaría poder conocerte mejor. Hermione deja que te invite un té, en este lugar preparan un delicioso té —esperaron hasta que la mesera tomó sus órdenes y aparecieran sus pedidos para continuar con su conversación —Ahora querida, cuéntame ¿qué planes tienes para el futuro? ¿Te ves trabajando o quizás, teniendo una familia?

Hermione podría jurar que escuchó a Draco gemir suavemente.

—Bueno, me gustaría especializarme en el campo de las leyes y trabajar en el ministerio…

—No quieres una familia —la interrumpió Narcissa.

Hermione sonrió —Por supuesto que quiero una.

—¿Qué tan grande?.

—Bueno… con unos cuatro hijos sería feliz.

—¿Cuatro? ¿No te detendrías con uno?.

Hermione volvió a sonreír. —No si puedo evitarlo, yo fuí hija única y debo decir que es terriblemente aburrido crecer solo… Siempre envidié a mis primos que tenían hermanos, las travesuras que hacían, esas miradas y secretos que solo ellos conocer. Definitivamente quiero eso para mis hijos.

A Narcissa le brillaban los ojos y tenía una sonrisa de dos metros, se imaginó a cuatro niños preciosos corriendo por la mansión y miró a su hijo dejándole claro que más le vale que se diera prisa en darle esos hipotéticos nietos.

Draco comenzó a mirar las salidas de emergencias.

—Eso es muy interesante Hermione, querer una familia numerosa, a mí me hubiera encantado que Draco tuviera hermanos o hermanas, pero no se pudo —Narcissa sonrió —Pero bueno, no sirve de nada lamentarse por el pasado ,¿no?

Draco pensaba que si corría hasta la puerta, su madre no sería capaz de detenerlo… quizás si corría muy, muy rápido y doblaba cerca de esa mesa y rodeaba aquella silla podría dar un salto hasta la puerta y desde ahí…

—¡DRACO!

—¡MADRE!

—Te estaba hablando cariño pero no respondías ¿Sucede algo malo?

Draco habló entre dientes —Nada, madre.

—Que bueno, mira Hermione me contaba que antes de entrar a trabajar quería viajar a diferentes lugares y le ofrecí la casa de Italia, la de Francia, la de Grecia y la de España, pero no quiere aceptar mi oferta, debes convencerla.

—Madre si no quiere…

—Que la convenzas te digo.

Draco suspiró —Granger si quieres viajar a esos lugares podrías aprovechar la oferta de mi madre, te ahorrarías los alojamientos, además de que las casas son preciosas y cercanas a los lugares turísticos, si vas con una amiga no creo que mi madre se moleste.

Hermione sonrió al ver al chico tan obediente con su madre —Es muy generoso, lo tendré en consideración —Hermione le dio una manito a Draco, se veía miserable bajo las órdenes de su madre y Hermione no pudo más que reír internamente… pobre niñito de mami.

—Y dime Hermione, ¿mi hijo se comporta a la altura de su crianza?

Hermione quiso negarlo y ver como Narcissa regañaba a Malfoy, pero se lo aguantó.

—Él es muy buen estudiante y me ha ayudado mucho este año, además no ha sido más que un caballero en lo que llevamos compartiendo sala.

Hermione miró a Draco y sonrió —Incluso compartimos intereses como la fotografía —sonrió cuando vio la mandíbula desencajada del rubio.

—Que interesante, me alegro que le des un uso a esa cosa que tenías guardada… a él siempre le agradó fotografiar todo, dime hijo ¿fotografiaste algo hermoso?

—Así es madre, algo muy hermoso —dijo sin apartar la mirada de la castaña.

Ahora era Hermione quien tenía la quijada sobre la mesa, Narcissa sabía que hablaban entre líneas, al parecer su hijo iba bien encaminado hacia su objetivo, bien por él.

Estuvieron unos momentos más conversando y riendo, Hermione estaba muy sorprendida con Narcissa, su encuentro no era para nada como ella se imaginaba que sería… un encuentro frío de agradecimiento y una conversación suave, en cambio se encontró riendo y disfrutando de su compañía.

Hasta que salieron del café, no sin antes comprometerse a tener otro encuentro en el futuro, para horror de Draco.

Draco solo podía agradecer por que todo saliera bien, su madre se la había jugado y el cayó redondito, que vergüenza.

Narcissa se despidió de ambos chicos con una enorme sonrisa y con pensamientos de futuros pequeños niños rubios de rizos alocados.

Continuará

Travesura Realizada

 _N/A: Primer encuentro con la suegris, capítulo cortito para dar paso a la siguiente parte, se viene otra visita a Red Heaven Room…_


	12. Chapter 12

_¡Feliz año nuevo dramioneras!, como me prometí a misma, vamos a empezar el año con actualizaciones y viene muchas más…_

 _Perdón por la increíblemente larga espera…_

 _Solo avisar que a esta historia le quedan aproximadamente unos 6 capítulos, tengo otros proyectos en mente que luchan por llamar mi atención._

 _En ocasiones, la inspiración es algo caprichosa._

 _Capítulo corregido por LidiaaIsabel, muchas gracias._

 _Capitulo XII_

Pasaron unos días desde la reunión con Narcissa en los cuales Hermione se comenzó a replantear cómo había cambiado su vida hasta ahora, era amiga del chico que la molestó por casi 6 años y ya no se hablaba con el chico que fue su amigo por los mismos 6 años, pero a pesar de todo se encontraba feliz, despertaba con energía, iba a clases emocionada y los constantes coqueteos de su compañero de cuarto le mantenían la autoestima por las nubes, sin contar con uno que otro intento de acercamiento de algún chico que extrañamente no duraba más de dos días, luego dicho chico salía corriendo apenas la veía y huían mucho más rápido si caminaba junto a Draco.

La tarde del viernes encontró a Hermione y Draco estudiando en su sala común, ambos hacían su tarea y compartían teorías sobre algunos ejercicios. El sonido de un picoteo llamó la atención de ambos hacia la ventada de la cocina, una gran lechuza negra con la punta de las alas plateadas se encontraba esperando ser atendida.

—Hugg… por favor que no sea mi madre otra vez, aún no me recupero de su última visita.

—No seas niña Malfoy, la visita de tu madre fue adorable, se preocupa por su único hijo.

—Su único hijo ya es adulto y no necesita que se preocupen por él —dijo cruzándose de brazos molesto.

Hermione tomó la nota de la pata de la lechuza quien le mordió suavemente los dedos —No digas eso, para una madre los hijos siempre serán pequeños, ya lo entenderás cuando seas padre.

Draco entró a la cocina siguiendo a Hermione curioso por el mensaje del ave —Te me estás proponiendo ofreciéndome hijos, que atrevida te has puesto Granger.

—Cállate tonto, además el padre de mis hijos será muy afortunado porque cualquier hijo mío será un niño perfecto y brillante, ya verás.

—Eso lo tengo claro, pero imagina a ese niño perfecto y brillante, con mi perfecto y brillante cabello rubio… se me muy bien ¿no?

Hermione lo ignoró, estas discusiones eran imposibles de ganar contra un narcisista por excelencia como Malfoy, así que le quitó la cinta al pergamino y comenzó a leer.

—La carta es de Harry, me la envía con su nueva lechuza, dice que se llama Trueno —Hermione acarició al ave en la cabeza —Hola Trueno, yo soy Hermione y seguro nos veremos mucho desde ahora —el ave dio un aleteo suave y se acurrucó en las caricias de la chica —También dice que Raffe se comunicó con él, al parecer por fin se casará con su novio, ya era hora… —dijo sonriendo con los ojos brillantes de emoción y risa ante el leve ceño fruncido de Draco —Estamos invitados a su despedida de soltero, invitó a todos, a nosotros, a Harry, Ginny y a Luna, será en su club y debemos presentarnos con esta invitación ya que es un fiesta exclusiva ¿No es maravilloso?.

Draco se mordió el labio —Si claro, y esta "despedida de soltero" ¿será con amigos de su… —Draco buscó el mejor término para su condición, gustos, lado, equipo, liga… — tú sabes?

—¿Qué si serán solo gays?, pues algunos sí supongo, pero no todos, nosotros no somos gays y estaremos ahí.

—Nosotros dices… no he aceptado aún.

—¿Ah no, yo pensé que no tendrías problemas, además Harry necesitará un poco de testosterona a su lado esa noche, casi siempre es acosado, pero sabe que Raffe lo invita porque lo estima y seguro va a estar ahí sin falta, ¿no sería bueno que se apoyen mutuamente?

—Pareces abogada con ese razonamiento, no te irá mal en el departamento de leyes —ante la mirada de cachorrito de Hermione, Draco se rindió —Está bien —dijo levantando la manos al techo —iré con ustedes a su cosa de fiesta, pero te advierto al primer tipo que me toque indebidamente, saco mi varita.

Hermione se rió —Claro has eso, saca tu varita, eso es lo que ellos quieren que hagas jajaja…

—Eres una pervertida, cada vez que vas a ese club te pones así… por lo tanto, obviamente que voy contigo —dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo a una sonrojada Hermione.

El ave miraba a ambos jóvenes, estos eran amigos de su dueño, los humanos eran extraños pero él sabía reconocer vínculos entre ellos y este par estaba en pleno cortejo amoroso, se sentía en el aire.

Resultó que la despedida era el sábado de la semana siguiente, así que el jueves por la tarde Harry se presentó en Hogwarts para coordinar la salida con autorización de la directora Mcgonagall.

—Ustedes son adultos, lucharon y ganaron una guerra… creo que una pequeña celebración no será problema, le encargo a las señoritas señor Potter.

Con el permiso listo Harry se encontró con sus amigos que tenían un mini picnic junto al lago.

—Estamos listos para partir el sábado al atardecer, nos apareceremos con nuestros collares e iremos a la fiesta —dijo sentándose junto a Ginny y recibiendo una manzana roja.

Hermione le sonrió —Estupendo, ¿luego nos quedaremos contigo?

—Creo que sería lo mejor, no sé en qué condiciones queden luego de esa fiesta, yo en lo personal no beberé nada de alcohol, aprendí mi lección desde el último cumpleaños de Raffe que pase allí —Harry se estremeció.

— ¿Qué pasa Potter? No tienes resistencia al alcohol.

—Claro que la tengo, pero las bebidas que sirven en las fiestas Muggles son extrañas, especialmente una que brilla de un rosa fosforescente, Malfoy, escúchame cuando te digo que no te acerques a ese trago y si alguien que no seamos nosotros te la ofrece, tírasela a la cara y corre lejos de ahí —dijo apuntando al rubio con su dedo.

Draco se puso blanco de golpe y Hermione lo miró enojada —Deja de asustarlo Harry, Draco tú solo pásalo bien y bueno… en realidad no recibas bebidas de extraños, ¿está bien?

—Por supuesto, si fuera por mi llevaría mi propio alcohol. Y dime Potter ¿Dónde no quedaremos?

—Ha, si, tengo una departamento en el Londres Muggle, necesitaba alejarme de todo esto de "El elegido" y lo compré, es bastante grande y tranquilo, Paso más allá que en mi casa aquí —Harry se encogió de hombros —Pero es un secreto Malfoy, así que más vale que lo guardes para ti.

—¿A quién podría decirle de todos modos?

La conversación fluyó hacia la fiesta y le contaron a Draco un breve resumen de la relación de los futuros esposos, todo era muy de los libros de romance que leía su madre, ella estaría encantada con ese par de tortolos, él trataba de ocultarlo pero aun sentía ese pequeño rechazo hacia ellos, no quería ser prejuicioso, ya había tenido mucho de eso en su vida, pero esto era diferente. Al final llegó a la solución más simple, mientras nadie se acercara a él con "intenciones" de dudosa procedencia, él se comportaría en sus mejores modales.

Cuando regresaron al castillo, las chicas iban del brazo riendo y especulando sobre la fiesta, Draco caminó junto a Harry detrás de ellas.

—Potter ¿Cómo crees que será todo esto? He oído que esas fiesta de adiós a la soltería son muy salvajes entre los muggles.

—Es despedida de soltero Malfoy y sí, pueden salirse de control muy rápido, por eso no beberé… necesitamos que uno se quede con la cabeza fría esa noche.

—¿Qué pasa exactamente en esas fiestas?

Harry suspiró y se desordenó el cabello —Bueno, en las más comunes siempre hay juegos de índole sexual —vió como Draco abría los ojos inmensamente y le apresuró a aclarar su punto —nada sexualmente hablando, es decir no hay sexo como tal… si no juegos como por ejemplo, comer pastelillos en forma de pene o jugar por parejas a comer del cuerpo de tu compañero, cosas así… no sexuales pero subidas de tono, no se si me explico.

—Creo que entiendo… ¿has ido a una de esas fiestas antes?

—Fui a una de un compañero auror, pero me fui antes que las cosas se salieran de control —vio la curiosidad en la cara del chico y continuó —llegó una striper, una bailarina que se desnuda frente a todos y hace un espectáculo, ella quería que todos se turnaran y bebieran licor de su ombligo y pechos, para celebrar el compromiso del novio, salí de ahí tan rápido como pude.

—Bueno viendo quien es tu novia, fue la decisión más sabia.

—Eso pensé yo.

Después de caminar en silencio unos minutos Draco habló nuevamente.

—¿Crees que habrá de esos juegos en la fiesta?

—Es lo más probable.

—¿Y debemos participar?

—No es obligación, pero sí deberíamos.

Draco asintió y miró a Hermione —¿Crees que Granger me deje beber licor de su ombligo?

Harry lo miro en shock y caminó más de prisa —Esto se puso raro, no hablaré de como quieres beber licor del cuerpo de mi amiga Malfoy, hasta ahí llega mi tolerancia —y se fue tan rápido que hasta pasó a las chicas en su camino al castillo.

—¡No seas mojigato Potter! —le gritó al moreno y cuando Hermione levantó una ceja en interrogación, él solo se encogió de hombros.

Quizás esta cosa de la despedida de soltero sería provechoso para él, ahora estaba comenzado a ser una persona optimista.

Continuará

Travesura Realizada


	13. Chapter 13

Esperé mucho por este capítulo, fiesta siii, bueno como dije antes no le queda mucha cuerda a la historia pero esta fiesta será muy detallada y ocurrirán muchas cosas, espero no aburrirlas…

Habrá temas musicales, tanto en inglés como en español y de diferentes épocas, espero mantengan la mente abierta en cuanto a eso, no quiero toparme con comentarios de "esa canción es muy nueva" o "esa es en español", todo hablamos el mismo idioma en esta historia… somos todos bilingües aquí jajajaja.

Correcciones como siempre a cargo de LidiiaIsabel, gracias.

Bueno a leer.

 _Capitulo XIII_

El gran día llegó, Draco no podía negar que estaba nervioso, sabía en qué consistía todo este tema de las despedidas de soltero pero nunca había asistido a alguna. Ninguno de sus amigos se había casado y no tenía conocidos tan cercanos como para solicitar su asistencia a dichos eventos… esta sería su primera vez y de un cierto modo extraño, se sentía correcto que así fuera.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo y al no notar nada fuera de lugar, tomó su chaqueta de cuero negro y con ella en mano, salió de su cuarto. Estaba solo, Hermione por supuesto, decidió anidar con sus amiguitas en Merlín sabe dónde, según ellas, necesitaban tiempo para arreglarse.

Tomó su varita, la colocó en una funda en su brazo y salió de la habitación camino a encontrarse con Harry, quien debería estar esperándolo en la entrada del castillo listo para trasportarlos a la fiesta.

Lo encontró apoyado en la pared mirando hacia la lejanía, Draco jamás lo admitiría, con nadie, ni bajo mil crucios, pero Potter ciertamente creció bien, no tanto como él obviamente, hay cosas que solo la genética logra, pero el entrenamiento de auror, la buena vida y tener una novia loca por la moda, ayudaba a cualquiera.

Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero marron, una camisa negra y jean oscuros, con el cabello indomable que era movido por el viento, Draco notó como había muchas chicas alrededor del niño-hombre que parecía no morir con nada, muchas murmuraban y se reían, Potter las ignoraba a todas sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Draco a pesar de lo cerca que se encontraban últimamente, aún sentía el inevitable sentimiento de competencia con el chico de gafas, así que se pasó las manos por el cabello como él sabía que le daba ese aspecto de chico malo, se abrió un botón de la camisa, se puso la chaqueta al hombro y desfilo hasta Harry, notó como las miradas de admiración ahora se dirigían a él, pero como no hacerlo si era el sueño húmedo de muchas chicas, aunque lo negaran con uñas y dientes, él lo sabía.

Sonrió para sí mismo, punto para él, llego hasta Harry quien dejó de mirar a la nada y se volteó a hablar con él —¿No vienen las chicas contigo?

Draco notó un deje de molestia en su voz —A mí no me ladres Potter, ellas decidieron anidar juntas antes de que nos juntáramos, no tengo la culpa… si alguien la tiene, esa sería tu noviecita, ella tuvo la brillante idea.

Harry suspiró —Lo lamento, es solo que tuve un mal momento antes de salir… —Draco levantó una ceja invitándolo a continuar —Hoy tenía entrenamiento hasta el mediodía, solicité permiso para venir a la fiesta y como siempre en mi vida, todo lo secreto se filtra. Al final todo el mundo sabía que iba a una despedida de soltero y bueno, no me dejaron en paz en toda la mañana y eso no fue lo peor, lo que me sacó de mis casillas fue escuchar decir a Ron, que seguro aprovecharía mi " _fama_ ", para sacar a alguna escoria por ahí conmigo. Como si YO fuera a hacer eso, como si yo fuera como él.

Draco bufó molesto —Deja que Weasley celebre y se burle del hecho _hipotético_ de que engañas a su hermana.

—Sí bueno, el hecho es que caminé esta él y lo encaré, le dije que no todos éramos basuras como él, que no valorábamos a las mujeres y cuando me gritó que Hermione no sería una mujer hasta que tuviera las piernas sobre sus hombros, lo perdí y lo golpeé… una y otra vez.

—Diablos ya me adelantaste de nuevo, pero es que ese idiota no tiene filtro entre el cerebro y la boca, que desperdicio de aire.

—Ahora debo hacer un informe sobre mi comportamiento e ir a tres sesiones de control de la ira, me tratan como si estuviera loco —Harry se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—Bueno míralo de este modo, le diste otro golpe a ese idiota, me ganaste en algo.

—Siempre te gano en quidditch.

—No estamos hablando de quidditch ahora ¿o si Potter?, enfócate quieres, deberían mandarte a clases de concentración también.

—Bien, bien, no dejaré que esto me arruine la noche… sabes como a qué hora estarían lista las chicas.

De pronto se oyeron voces acercándose…

—Aquí estamos chicos y traemos compañía —Ginny apareció empujando a un chico.

—¿Nott?

—Hola Draco.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ginny respondió por él —Bueno como vamos en parejas Luna quedaba solita así que le preguntamos si le gustaría invitar a alguien y dijo que a Nott, solicitamos permiso para él y aquí estamos —Ginny se encogió de hombros y Draco iba a decir algo como que estas chicas eran las verdaderas directoras de este colegio, cuando notó como Hermione venía caminando junto a Luna.

Se quedó sin palabras, Hermione venía con unas botas negras de medio taco que llegaban sobre su rodilla, una camiseta ajustada roja con botones dorados y una chaqueta de cuero negra, se veía increíble.

—Hola chicos, Nott aquí te traigo a tu cita —Hermione le entregó a Nott su amiga y se volteó hacia él. —Hola Draco.

—Hola Hermione.

Harry se acercó a su novia y le susurró —¿Qué? Ya están en el primer nombre, ¿Cuándo paso eso?

—Cálmate Harry ellos tienen un trato, además déjalos se ven muy bien juntos.

—Tienes razón, más le vale ser un caballero con ella.

—Así como tú eres conmigo —Ginny se acurrucó contra Harry y susurro en su oído —Oh auror Potter es tan fuerte, gracias por salvarme seré su esclava de por vida…

Harry enrojeció hasta las orejas —Shhh Ginny eso es privado.

Ginny sonrió —Acéptalo Harry, eres un sucio… si Draco es la mitad de caballero que tú, Hermione lo pasará muy bien por las noches…

Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado, vamos, que era como su hermana por Dios Santo.

Hermione y Draco seguían charlando ajenos al resto —Debo decir Draco que la ropa _muggle_ te queda muy bien, serías la envidia de cualquier modelo italiano.

—Lo tengo muy claro, pero gracias por el cumplido y tú…—la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar —te ves positivamente comestible.

Hermione lo golpeo suavemente en el pecho —No seas descarado Malfoy.

Draco hizo un puchero —Ya no soy Draco.

Hermione se sintió desmayar, si su hijo heredaba ese puchero sería el niño más malcriado del mundo mágico… Se sacudió la cabeza, porque estaba creando hijos hipotéticos y mentales con Draco…

Hermione aún nerviosa por su línea de pensamiento se volteó a ver a Luna, que estaba más que cómoda del brazo de su cita y Nott no parecía querer dejarla ir, se veían adorables juntos.

—Bien será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde.

Todos caminaron hasta llegar a los límites de las líneas anti aparición de Hogwarts.

Harry habló primero —Bien, ya saben cómo es… yo me iré con Ginny y Luna y Hermione ¿Te vas con Malfoy y Nott?, ugh, que raro se sintió decir eso…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante el dramatismo de su amigo —Tranquilo yo me los llevo —tomó a ambos chicos del brazo y los sostuvo firmemente —Sera mejor que me tomen del hombro, ambos.

Cuando estuvieron todos listos, con un asentimiento ambos activaron sus collares.

Theo parecía muy afectado por el viaje y se apoyó en Hermione quien rápidamente se lo pasó a Draco, el chico pesaba bastante para ser alguien tan delgado.

—Tómalo con calma Theo, el viaje puede dejarte muy descolocado las primeras veces.

—Hagg, nunca me había mareado tanto con un translador…

—Bueno no creo que te hayas trasladado de país y son transportadores no trasladores y además, es secreto así que recuerda mantenerlo para ti.

—De país ¿Dónde nos han traído estos leones Draco?

—Leones y un águila, no lo olvides Theo.

—Claro Luna, lo siento… pero ¿Dónde estamos?

Luna lo tomó del brazo y lo separó de Draco que rápidamente volvió junto a Hermione.

—Estamos en el Red Haven Room, Bienvenido a New York, Theo.

Theo abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Draco para confirmar la información, lástima que este estuviera más entretenido en desordenar el cabello de Hermione.

Los seis se dirigieron hasta la entrada, el mismo tipo de la otra vez estaba en la puerta y Draco notó como el reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos.

—¡Ivan! —gritaron las tres chicas y se lanzaron a abrazar al enorme sujeto que les devolvió el abrazo, a Draco le recordó a Hagrid cuando saludaba a los niños de primero año.

Luego de los amigables saludos de las chicas y de miradas de hostilidad a los chicos, los seis se acomodaron en el ascensor.

Theo se acercó a Draco —Draco, dime la verdad ¿para qué debo prepararme esta noche?

Draco quiso reír por la cara de miedo de su amigo —Bueno Nott, entraste a este grupo por propia voluntad y en grupo de 3 leones y un águila, las serpientes somos carne de cañón.

—¿Carne de cañón?

—Un dicho muggle, quiero decir que somos las víctimas de todo esto y nos lanzarán a las peores cosas…—Draco vió los ojos abiertos de su amigo y suspiró —debiste decir que no.

Draco no era cruel pero Theo le debía varias, ya era hora de que las pagara… además era como un rito de iniciación, él ya tuvo el suyo, ahora le tocaba a su amigo.

La música era estridente, había mucha gente, Draco notó que no tanta como la última vez pero era razonable, según lo dicho por Hermione, este era un evento privado.

Las luces parpadeantes de la habitación, dejaban ver por donde se podía avanzar entre el gentío y a lo lejos se veía la barra, estaba siendo atendida por tres muchachos que sonreirán y servían cuanto les pidieran. Esa era la _"barra libre"_ que le dijo Harry, podías beber todo lo que quisieras…

—¡Iremos a buscar a Raffe y Etienne, ustedes vayan por unos tragos nos vemos en la barra! —la voz de Hermione se escuchó débil en comparación a la música y los gritos de las demás personas, pero Harry logró escuchar todo y asintió hacia su amiga, que ya arrastraba a Ginny y Luna a través de la pista de baile y le hizo señas a Draco para que trajera a Theo con él a la barra.

Cuando llegaron a la barra Harry llamó la atención de unos de los barman's y pidió tragos para ellos y las chicas.

Theo aprovechó de aclararse la mente y hablar con su amigo —Entonceeeess… este chico Raffe es el novio y el otro chico Etienne también es el novio… ¿son…?

—Si quieres decir que son Gays, pues si, si lo son… mi consejo es, no digas nada ofensivo, muéstrate feliz por el compromiso y diga lo que diga ese tipo Raffe, en realidad no quiere nada contigo más que molestarte… ah y no aceptes tragos de nadie que no sea uno de nosotros… con eso estarás bien, Bienvenido a mi mundo Theo. —Draco sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo.

Theo miró asustado sobre el hombro de Draco y luego a la pista de baile, Draco creyó verlo buscar las salidas de emergencia, pero sabía que su amigo no correría, hace tiempo que estaba detrás de la sombra de Lovegood y no se dejaría derrotar, por mucho miedo que estuviera sintiendo.

Cerca de cinco minutos después, las chicas regresaron riendo y gritando mientras dos chicos venía detrás de ellas, ambos chicos saludaron primero a Harry, quien los felicitó a ambos y luego de una breve conversación, las presentaciones estaban en orden.

—Bueno Raffe, tú ya conoces a Draco —dijo Hermione —Etienne, este es Draco, mi cita de esta noche.

—Y de muchas más espero —dijo Draco ofreciendo su mano al novio de Raffe —Draco Malfoy, un placer.

—Mmmm… muy bien, este chico es perfecto para ti Hermione, educado, guapo y elegante…. Que buena captura hermosa.

Hermione se sonrojó pero no desmintió a Etienne, para que negar que estaba sintiendo cosas por su compañero.

Draco sonrió ante el comentario, no sabía hasta qué punto quería que Hermione por fin reconociera que ellos podrían funcionar y que otras personas lo notaran, solo podía ser beneficioso para su objetivo.

—Y el es Theo, es la cita de Luna —continuó Hermione.

Raffe y Etienne se miraron, miraron a Harry quien asintió y luego miraron a Theo.

—Pero mira nada más, que guapo… sería un regalo de despedida de soltero maravilloso ¿no te parece Raffe? —Raffe se acercó a Theo y lo miró de pies a cabeza —mmm es algo delgado pero seguro serviría, Luna querida ¿Nos lo prestarías por esta noche?, ya sabes luego la vida de casados es algo monótona y tener una noche salvaje entre dos hombres siempre ha sido mi sueño.

Luna, de corazón más suave no resistió que torturaran así a su cita —Ya chicos, lo asustarán y ya no querrá volver a salir conmigo—dijo tomando la mano de Theo y acercándolo a ella.

Theo estaba blanco como papel y tenía las manos frías, Draco le advirtió sobre no tomar nada en serio de lo que le decían, pero por unos momentos tuvo miedo, miedo de que Luna dijera que no tenía problemas en prestarlo por una noche y luego tendría que salir corriendo de allí y ¿cómo volvería a Inglaterra?, tuvo un pequeño colapso interno hasta que notó la mano de Luna tomar la suya.

—No temas Theo, yo te cuido.

Theo suspiró —Te lo agradezco Luna.

Raffe y Etienne se abrazaron —Ah maldita sea, son tan lindos… no puedo bromear con ellos así.

La conversación siguió a la boda y la luna de miel, hasta que los novios se vieron obligados a continuar saludando a los invitados, el grupo se movió a una mesa que Ginny reclamó en una esquina de la habitación donde se veía toda la pista de baile y la entrada. La conversación fluyo fácil, Theo se relajó y comenzó a conversar y a reír con ellos, era fácil dejar envolverse por este particular grupo de amigos.

De pronto las chicas dejaron de reír, fue tan súbito que los chicos se pusieron tensos y comenzaron a mirar alrededor buscando algún tipo de amenaza cercana, algo que justificara la caras serias de la chicas.

—No puedo creer que la invitaran y que esa zorra tuviera la audacia de venir, ah no, pero esta vez sí que no se va limpia, es más dejaré que Luna se emborrache y luego se la enviaré con mis mejores deseos ¿Está bien eso Luna?

—Claro —dijo Luna.

Theo miró asombrado a Luna, no la veía como una peleadora pero, que sabía él de todo modos.

Draco no entendía nada pero por la mirada de odio en Potter guardó silencio y escuchó.

—Vamos Ginny —dijo Hermione —Déjala sola, es prima de Raffe y no creo que se acerque a nosotras… no arruinemos la noche de los novios.

Draco estaba reuniendo información en su mente para logran entender el asunto y esto era lo que tenía hasta el momento. Primero, esa otra chica, la que aún no sabía quién era, había tenido problemas con las chicas, lo segundo es que era familiar de uno de los novios y tercero, Luna borracha daba un miedo que te cagas. Sonrió pensando en la reacción de su amigo al ver a su cita en esas circunstancias.

 _(Música recomendada:_

 _I gotta feeling By The Black Eyed Pears)_

Un cambio de música y un grito simultaneo de las tres chicas en la mesa, sobresaltó a Draco y Theo, Potter al parecer lo esperaba ya que el solo se encogió sobre sí mismo.

—Adoro esa canción, vamos a bailar… —dijo Ginny pasando sobre su novio.

Draco apenas logró entender esas palabras antes de ser jalado por el brazo hasta la pista de baile por Hermione y vio como Theo ya iba camino a la pista para unirse a Harry y Ginny. Vio cómo se ubicaron en la pista de baile y comenzaron a saltar al ritmo de la música mientras gritaban la letra. Cruzó las miradas un momento con Theo, quien se encogió de hombro y comenzó a imitar a los demás bailarines.

Draco miró a Hermione que se había puesto a bailar frente a él y sonrió, la chica saltaba y movía las caderas, decidió que, como decía la canción que bailaban, hoy sería una buena noche y estaba aquí para pasarla bien y eso es precisamente lo que haría.

Tomó a Hermione de las manos y la hizo girar a la vez que empujaba amistosamente a Harry con el hombro para que le hiciera espacio, las tres parejas comenzaron a reír y a cantar la letra,

Los seis felices, los seis sonrientes y más importante, los seis sin notar la mirada de odio que estaba siendo dirigida a su pequeño grupo.

 _Continuará…_

 _N: Chan chan chaann… ¿Qué problemas habra con la prima de Raffe?... oigo teorías. Próximo capítulo, más de la fiesta… nos vemos._

Continuará

Travesura Realizada


End file.
